Feel Invincible
by Crystalbullet
Summary: AU where Ash Ketchum will start his journey as he usually would but with a twist. His starter instead of a pikachu is a special starter from a separate region. Watch as his strength and their relationship grows. Rated M cause im paranoid.
1. A journey's Beginnings

**(Pallete town 11pm.)**

* * *

Young Ash Ketchum is currently watching the current champion of Kanto Lance fight off Bruno of his elite four for his title as Champion. The battle having been rather intense from start to finish Leaving both men with only one pokemon each. Lance has his Dragonite and Bruno has his Gyarados. Ash is currently enthralled with the battle so much so he hasn't noticed the time at night it is.

"Ashy dear, Please go to bed. It's already 11 at night. If you stay up any later you'll be late to get your pokemon from Professor Oak." Deliah Ketchum says calling out her son on his avoidance of his bed time.

"Aww but mom it's the battle for the champion position between Bruno and Lance. I got to see the end of this battle. I Had Professor oak record it months ago but he forgot to give it to me till just this morning. They only have one more pokemon each so it won't be long." Ash says pleadingly to his mother as she just sighs and nods.

"Alright sweetie but please just get some rest. I'd hate to see your face if you come home broken hearted cause you couldn't get a pokemon." Deliah says as Ash smiles and hugs his mom tightly nuzzling into her getting Deliah to blush.

"Thanks mom and don't worry i will i promise." Ash says giving his mother a tender smile making her heart melt as she nods and leans in kissing her son's head. Leaving Ash to watch the match. After a few short minutes Bruno's Gyarados is knocked unconscious.

"Yeah way to go lance. I can't wait to challenge you when i make it to the Indigo league in a few months. I'll take that title from you somehow." Ash says as he imagines himself surrounded by cheering fans and Lance across from him. Ash soon gets tired after watching the after battle announcements and shout outs to the elite four.

Ash sleeps long and deep as Deliah merely walks into his room a little after midnight. She smiles happily at her son seeing him out like a light. She merely leans down and kisses his lips softly before stripping him to his boxers and covering him up with his blanket. Deliah licks her lips softly and smiles some as she leaves the room happy that her little trick still works to get Ash to have sweet dreams.

"Nothing like a bit of Pecha berry lip gloss to sweeten his lips and calm his nerves." Deliah says before leaving her son's room."sweet dreams honey. You have a big day tomorrow." Deliah closes the door behind her as ash smiles licking his lips enjoying the sweet taste lingering on them as his worrisome stress addled mind calms and leaves him dreaming of his championship match.

 **(Pallet town, Next morning 9am.)**

* * *

Ash was currently sleeping in his bed unaware of what's happening at Oak's lab right now. During Ash's dream his alarm ball had rolled off his nightstand and into his hand. When his body went with sleep movement during the dream he threw the ball as hard as he could against the wall shattering it. In oak's Lab the three pallet starters have all already been chosen and are bonding with their trainers. Ash slowly wakes up looking around yawning at the great amount of sleep he had. He slowly rubs his head and just smiles chuckling.

"Yeah that was a good dream. What time is it?" Ash looks around seeing his alarm ball and clock are shattered like glass against the floor currently. He freaks out and immediately jumps out of bed not bothering to put on his cloths merely staying in his boxers. Seeing her sons state of dress gets Deliah to blush deeply as she can barely make out what he's saying.

"Byemomofftooakslabtogetmypokemon" Ash hurriedly says bolting out the door and running as fast as he can.

"Uh honey you . . . forgot. . . . your . . . Clothes. Hmm, He looks good without them but i'd rather not have him eyeballed by perverts. { _ **Sigh**_ } Guess i have to get the others to wish him a good trip and get him a change of his favorite boxers." Deliah says with a wistful smile at her son's enthusiasm. She heads upstairs to get a full change of clothes and a giggle escapes her lips.

 **(Oak's Lab short time Later.)**

* * *

Ash soon comes bursting through the door of the lab as Gary is having a last minute conversation with his grandpa.

"Gramps i just thought i'd let you know that you won't have to worry too much i mean i am your grandson after all." Gary says looking towards ash who's in his boxers getting Gary to laugh a bit.

"Wow ashy-boy i knew you had the hots for me but i didn't think you'd show up half naked ready to declare it hahahaha" Gary says laughing at his rival/Friend

"SHUT UP GARY I DON'T LOVE YOU." Ash says embarrassed about the whole thing as Gary just smirks.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself loser and hey." Gary says looking towards ash.

"What is it gary." Ash asks a bit confused.

" Try not to seduce the interns smell ya later ashy-boy haha" Gary says waving bye to ash.

"Jerk, Hey professor oak. How are you doing?" Ash asks looking towards the professor.

"Oh i'm doing fine ash but uh why are you only in your boxers?" Professor oak asks ash as ash looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Ash says before looking at himself and freaking out a bit.

"Oh hell I forgot to grab a change of clothes. . . .oh well mom would have noticed. She'll bring some clothes by later." Ash says looking at the professor not really feeling embarrassed.

"Okay ash well uh i'm sorry to say that you're late. All the starter pokemon have been chosen already. I have one pokemon on hand but we're not really going to give him to a new trainer. We're still studying him. I'm sorry ash but i'm afraid that you'll have to _Ring Ring, Ring Ring._ Oh that's the phone i'll be right back Ash." Oak says before heading to the phone with ash staying in the lab looking down at the floor.

"Hello who is this?" Oak asks as he answers the video phone.

"Samuel? Samuel it's me Juniper. How are you doing?" Juniper asks looking at Oak with a smile.

"Oh Juniper it's been so long how yah been? Oh i'm doing fine just about to finish up for the day. New trainers have come and gotten their pokemon." Oak says getting the professor to smile.

"Oh that's nice i'm doing fine aswell I just finished my research on the Pokemon Birch sent over. I know you already have information on the grass and water type starter for his region but not the fire type would you like me to send it over?" Juniper says as Oak smiles.

"Oh yes i would love to. . . Wait a minute that's it. ASH GET IN HERE NOW." oak says with a happy smile gaining ash's attention and he walks over towards Oak.

"Whats up Professor?" Ash asks in front of the video phone only to see a rather attractive woman on the other end who is red as blood with a blush on her face before she squeals.

"OH MY GOD PROFESSOR HE'S ADORABLE!" Juniper screams before laughing a bit.

"i didn't think your grandson was so adorable. But i thought his name was Gary?" Juniper says before looking towards samuel.

"Oh ash isn't my grandson. As much as i would love to have him as such. He's always been such a help around the ranch calming and helping the pokemon. A few of the females have taken a liking to him which shows that they'd be his pokemon if there original trainers would let them. But no this is Ash Ketchum, A new trainer who unfortunately showed up late and wasn't able to get a starter. Since you are finished with your research on The Hoenn Starter I was going to have you send it to me and give it to ash so that he could start his journey." Oak says to juniper who frowns at first when she hears he was late and wasn't going to get a pokemon before she perks up at oaks plan.

"Oh so you're going to have him do the research you yourself were going to do and send it in under his name so rather than a standard trainer license he gets a junior professorship license and will be able to have a bit more leeway with things am i right?" Juniper says with a smile.

"Got it in one Juniper, you're one smart cookie." Oak says as he laughs before getting Juniper to look at ash.

"So Ash mind answering a few questions?" Juniper says hoping to get the info she needs.

"Uh sure no problem just ask and i'll answer if i can." Ash says a little confused at the women's blush when she looks towards him.

"So Ash, I know you're about to start your journey but I need to know. Why exactly were you late?" Juniper asks.

"Well i accidentally kinda threw my alarm ball clock against the wall while i was dreaming and since there was no alarm to wake me up i slept in" Ash says looking down.

"Oh poor baby. I'm sorry that happened. But cheer up you'll be getting a special Pokemon." Juniper says before asking a few more questions.

"Okay now . . .are you single?" Juniper asks a bit strangely with a bit of hidden interest.

"Uh yeah i'm single . . . i don't think anyone would really want to date a loser like me." Ash says looking down at the floor.

"What? Why are you talking like that Ash i've never seen you like this before." Professor oak says looking at him shocked as Juniper just looks at him sadly wondering what's got him so down.

"Well it's just everyone in Pallet thinks of me as a disgrace but you and my mother. The pokemon on the ranch love me sure but . . . they have trainers who made them as powerful as they are while i only usually get in the way when they show up to train them or trade them out for new pokemon. Not to mention how all the others look at me and treat me. Gary used to be my friend but . . . well you saw how he was earlier. Besides look what happened this morning. I messed up and showed up late. . . dealing with all that for 7 full years is . . . .Just getting to me." Ash says looking down at his feet before seeing he's in his boxers jogging his memory again.

"Besides i'm so immature i rushed out of my house without thinking and i'm standing here nearly stark naked in front of not only the WORLD RENOWNED Professor oak but also a regional professor of another region. I really am just a loser like gary says." Ash says scolding himself before hearing a woman shouting.

"Don't you dare say that! I know lots of immature people and trainers. Even some Professors who act more like children then children do. You may have made an . . . .interesting first impression on me but even i can see you care for pokemon deeply. Not only that but you have the maturity to accept your faults and mistakes and own up to them. You'll make an excellent pokemon Trainer even if you aren't to smart at the start of your journey. Hell even champions were where you are at right now at one point or another. You'll do fine and honestly I'd be surprised to find out you're still single if you ever come to visit Unova region where i'm stationed." Professor Juniper states with a face of rage on it.

"Y-You really think so?" Ash asks a bit happy someone he didn't even know believed in him.

"Think so? No i don't. I know you'll be a great trainer. Just stick to it and give it your best shot. Remember pokemon are your friends not your tools. Follow that rule and you'll be as strong as Alder for sure." Juniper says with a smile.

"Wow thanks Professor juniper. I don't think anyone besides my mom or Professor Oak here have ever believed in me. What other questions do you have?" Ash says before wiping away his pity tears adopting a serious expression.

"Well i have few others but I'd rather ask those in private. I am sending over your new starter. Her name is Torchic but when you get her you can Name her whatever you would like. But along with her i'm sending you a fancy little gizmo that I just finished making called the Xtransceiver. It'll act as a map, a navigation device, watch and even a portable visual phone. It'll come preloaded with my number so you'll know when i'm calling." Juniper says with a smile before sending The Xtransceiver and Torchic to Oak.

"Okay thank you Professor and you don't have to do that for me. I don't think i deserve one of those devices you made. You should give them to the trainers who are just starting their journey in your region." Ash says not wanting her to waste something so obviously valuable and high tech on him.

"Oh hush up and take the gift. Besides i have plenty. They aren't that difficult to make it's just hard to get the needed materials to make the Xtransceiver. Now Ash i just want to ask you if you know about the difference between a junior professorship license and a standard trainer's license." Juniper says only to have Oak answer.

"He knows nothing of it Aurea. I only told Gary of it cause i thought he would accept it. But he didn't." Samuel says with smile before looking towards Ash and handing him His pokedex, 5 empty pokeballs, the Xtransceiver and his new Pokemon's ball.

"Now Ash the difference between A standard licence and a Junior professorship license are not that big but very important. The changes are certain laws no longer apply to you such as The carry limit and even how you are able to train them. The carry limit of 6 pokemon means nothing to you as you can hold as many as you want so long as it is for research purposes only. Granted they can all be used in battles if registered but they follow the normal laws and rules for pokemon battles meaning no more than 6 are allowed to battle at one time. As for how to train your pokemon well. . . many trainers have different styles of training. I remember one trainer who . . . well it's best not to get into that monster but he was legally allowed to do so due to his junior professorship. You follow me boy?" Oak says looking at Ash who was currently struggling a bit to hold everything before nodding softly to Professor oak.

"Good, Now i know what your training style will be but you must also take care not to get to . . . .relaxed with your pokemon. They will sense you are weak and will not listen to you at all if this is the case so always be confident and show you won't back down. They'll respect you for it. Now i expect a report on every thing you learn of Torchic. Her fighting style, moveset, learned moves and abilities even her nature and attitude towards you and others. When 6 months has passed you will turn the paper in and I will let Birch know his torchic has found a wonderful trainer. Now unless juniper has anything to add you can go ash." Professor oak says looking towards the video phone only to see Juniper licking her lips. Getting confused he looks towards ash one more time with his eyes open this time only to see he's somehow stipped naked floating in the air trying desperately to grab at his cloths.

"A-Ash what's going on why are you floating and what happened to your boxers?" Oak screams out only to have ash frantically moving about screaming about how he doesn't know only to have Juniper blush deeply at seeing ash naked and realizing what happened when a haunter begins laughing and pointing at Ash's misfortune.

"Haha Oops. . . i accidentally sent you my haunter. They're pranksters by nature and love to play jokes and pranks on new trainers. I'm sorry Ash return him to the pokeball and i'll send you torchics. They were right next to each other and i accidentally grabbed his by mistake i guess." Juniper says embarrassed and rubbing the back of her head.

"No problem juniper It happens but please try not to ogle him he is only 10 after all." Professor oak scolds her professor who just looks at him a bit skeptically.

"Oh and what's that got to do with anything? By all legal rights he's an adult now. Free to make many different decisions. You should know that as from what i understand your own wife was nearly 12 years your senior when you two first dated and even had sex when you were his age. Or was that just a rumor to spread around so you could get points added to your "Man card" As i'm told you all have." Juniper says tearing into Samuel who begins sweating bullets at being found out. He loved his wife with everything he had but it was true. She was 21 when he had met her at 10 and settled down shortly after awhile of travelling together.

"Okay okay i get it but . . . .Really, Ash? I thought you only liked other women. You never went out with other men or even looked in there direction at all. I remember Alder at the last conference hitting on you left and right with you just ignoring him completely" Professor says as he, without looking, Returns the haunter and saves ash from further humiliation before trading the haunter for the right pokeball with Torchic in it.

"Well it's simple, I may not like a lot of men but Ashy is just too cute not to look at. And besides even just by looking at him i can tell he's very different from others. I would like to get to know him more before anything starts but if something does come of it . .. well I wouldn't mind it one bit." Juniper says smirking at Samuel who is blown away by the information.

"Erm . .. well okay thanks for the pokemon and i hope you have a wonderful day." Oak says ending the call right then hoping to keep Himself from hearing Aurea's reply while thinking if Ash ever meets her Deliah may get pissed at him for introducing the two to one another. Ash having been distracted and disoriented the entire time heard not one word spoken between the two professors besides Juniper saying she wanted to get to know him. Ash gets his boxers and undershirt back on before looking at the Right pokeball this time.

"Alright Torchic come on out." Ash says before tossing the pokeball. A white beam of light shoots from the ball and out pops a tiny little bird like pokemon with yellow and orange down feathers calls out it's name standing rather proudly.

"Torchic" Torchic says looking around for it's trainer and blushes intensely upon seeing a nearly naked boy in front of her. Ash just smiles at his pokemon making Torchic blush a bit deeper before looking him over once more. Sensing something inside Ash torchics blush eases up and she walks over to him before smiling some and calling her name again.

"Torchic Tor Chick Chick." Torchic manages to get out and ash just smiles some before getting on his knees in front of Torchic.

"Hi torchic My name is Ash Ketchum and i guess from now on i'm going to be your trainer. I hope we can do great things together. Now can i scan you so i can get your info?" Ash asks before pulling out his Pokedex. Torchic just smiles hearing she does indeed finally have a trainer before she nods some. Once getting the nod Ash scans her and Dex pops up announcing in a rather feminine voice.

" _Torchic the Tiny Chick Pokemon, Torchic sticks with it's trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This pokemon breaths fire over 1800 Degrees F, Including Fireballs that leave the foe Scorched Black. If Attacked, It strikes back by spitting these Balls of Fire it keeps in a sac inside it's stomach. Give it a hug-It will be glowing with warmth. This Torchic Has the ability Blaze with a hidden ability Speed Boost. It has a Hardy Nature. This torchics Stats are HP: 45 Attack 60: Defense: 40 : 70 : 50 Speed:45. And knows the attacks, Growl, Scratch, Ember, Peck and the egg moves Flame Burst and night slash. This torchic is Level 15."_ The Pokedex speaks before shutting up and Ash looks at his Pokemon with a smile before picking Her up and hugging her gently. To his surprise the pokedex was right and she did in fact feel really warm. Snuggling into the soft down feathers of Torchic as the warmth spread around him Torchic just blushes more before nuzzling into her trainer happy she can finally become a battling pokemon.

After a minute Ash lets his Torchic go and sets her on the ground before standing up and smiling at her.

"Alright Torchic, Let's get started on our Journey. We'll make a great team i just know it." Ash says getting Torchic to Nod before following behind him with uneasy steps. Ash gets outside the lab and sees his mother standing there with most of the pokemon from the ranch from while holding a change of clothes.

"Hi sweety. . . I saw you were almost naked and decided that you would need these before starting your journey." Deliah says with a chuckle at Ash's discomfort as some of the female pokemon eyeball Ash like a piece of meat getting his Torchic to glare at them before yelling.

"Torchic!" Torchic squeaks out getting Deliah's attention who immediately grabs Torchic and begins snuggling the poor thing as she squeals in delight.

"Oh Ashy honey she's just the cutest most adorable thing ever. I'm so happy for you." Deliah says snuggling the poor Torchic nearly to death before kissing it's head and handing her back to her trainer who smiles and pets her head gently getting a gentle coo from the bird.

"Thanks mom for the clothes and the compliment and thank you guys. All of you for showing up to see me off i hope i can make you all proud. I gotta go though My journey starts now and i can't be held up any longer than i already have. Gary has a head start of a few hours and i wanna prove to everyone even him that i'm not a loser. . .Maybe then he'll be my friend again." Ash says before getting the clothes on himself as fast as he can with a gentle smile on his face before he puts his trademark Cap on. He races off onto route 1 with Torchic running behind him keeping up but still staying just behind him running in an odd fashion.

"Ah so cute. I hope you do well my little Ashy. . . Oh right i need to call him." Delia says before pulling out a small flip phone and dialing a number. After a few moments the line is answered and Delia smiles.

"Hey bro it's sis. . .yeah listen little ashy just began his journey. Mhmm he's on route one now and i feel he'll be training there for a while. I just wanted to let you know he'll be heading to viridian right away. I know you can't break or bend the rules for anyone so i was thinking you could just . . .close the gym down for a week or 2 until he makes his way out of Viridian. I don't want you to crush him like you do others so quickly before giving them a pep speech and telling them where to start there journey. Mhmm thank you bro. Love you and also . . . .I understand why you never told me about your work . . . .I don't agree with it but i won't love you any less for it. Alright bro i love you too good bye." Delia hangs up the phone and sighs some chuckling at her little brother before heading home to get started on the task of cleaning the house.

 **(After the phone call with the recipient.)**

* * *

"Alright sis thanks . . .I love you sis and don't worry i'll take care of it. Good bye Delia." The man says before hanging up his phone. He presses a button on an intercom face before a ringing sound is heard and a voice responds.

"Yes hello? Can i help you?" The voice is feminine and pleasing making The man smile before answering.

"Domino sweety it's Daddy. Listen I need a huge favor from you okay dear? I need you to go to the Gym and lock it down. We're closing it up for the next two weeks to relax and go on a vacation. Leave a note saying that I'm currently having the Gym Remodeled or something stupid like that okay? Then come to the office. I have an assignment for you." The man speaks and gets a happy tone from the person on the other end.

"Okay daddy no problem. I'll get the gym locked up nice and tight right away. By the way you said i was gonna meet a member of the family soon but you never told me his name. Who is it Daddy i wanna know?" The girl named Domino asks only to get a soft chuckle from the man.

"Now now dear be patient. I told you that you'd meet a member of the family a few days ago and i will make sure it happens. But i have to tell you that it involves your assignment. Now get down to headquarters as soon as you can okay?" The man asks before getting an okay and he hangs up the phone. When the phone call ends a knock on his office is heard and he smiles before answering.

"Yes come in the door is open." The man says before two people and a meowth walk in.

"Hello Giovanni you pulled us from Research and development in celedon. We're here for the appointment." The male of the group says rather respectfully before looking at them both.

"Yes i did. . . You three are Team rockets leading technical experts in robotics and pokemon capture technology. . . .I have a new assignment for you. My nephew Ash Ketchum is soon due in Viridian city. I'd like you to follow him throughout his journey. I know you are all rather rusty with battling but i know you can still do your jobs right. I want you to pretend to be after his pokemon and give him battles. . .Battle him to the best of your ability but in the end take a dive and let him win." Giovanni says looking towards the three.

"Uhh sir? Are you sure that's wise? I mean . . .What good can come from this?" The woman asks a bit confused as she looks at her boss.

"It's simple Jessie. You three are geniuses when it comes to robotics and capture technology. Even energy distribution and alternative fuel sources. As such your battling skill while still above most is just above or under that of a gym leader. Which in this organization is rusty. You will battle my Nephew who JUST STARTED his journey and not only get back into battling condition but help him train himself up as well so it's easier for him to advance in his dreams to become a pokemon Master. I don't care how my nephew wins just so long as he does. If he somehow fails to beat you though make it so something happens and he is able to escape with his pokemon and train harder to beat you three. I get better battlers, You regain your skill and my nephew advances in leaps and bounds in his journey to accomplish his dreams." Giovanni says looking at The three who just nod at his logic and decide to take the assignment.

"No problem boss, We'll do what it takes to help him. But should we make it obvious we aren't really after his pokemon or should we just make it as subtle as possible?" The meowth asks speaking perfect english with a smile. Geovanni just shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

"i hate to say it but you must make it subtle. Make it as subtle as possible. Make it seem like you're idiots, make it seem like no matter how intelligent you are, your plans fail. I don't care how it's done i just want it done. He's currently on his way through route one so your first stop should be the Poke Center in Viridian. Attack it and try and "steal" All the pokemon in the center. Do what you do best but make sure nothing is actually taken but empty poke'balls. We could use those to further our research department at Silph Co. Now go you have your orders." Geovanni states before heading over to his desk and looking at the picture frame on the desk. The picture shows Giovanni and his sister Delia hugging close to each others sides as Ash is just a young child sleeping in her lap.

"I'll help you achieve your dream Ash don't worry. Don't give up and don't worry for your safety. . . my secret project is almost complete and with it you'll always be safe." Giovanni says before looking out his window upon the city before him. He smiles and pets his persian eliciting a purr from the pokemon.

 **(Meanwhile on route 1)**

* * *

Ash is currently walking down route 1 with torchic tagging along slightly behind him with a smile on her beak. As ash and torchic are walking down the route Ash has her battle every now and again against the few pokemon in the area to train. Torchic happily obliges and fights all the pokemon that jump out at them from the tall grass or that scurry out from behind a tree.

Torchic easily faints the other pokemon with just a few of her attacks being nearly 5 to 7 levels above them most of the time. She feels herself getting more and more powerful with each battle she gets into despite them mostly being Rattata and Pidgey. She looks to Ash who after each battle praises her for her work and abilities. Torchic puffs out her chest with a happy smile before they come to a stop near a clearing with only tall grass. Ash and Torchic just relax under one of the trees at the entrance to the clearing sighing contently as he pets Torchic on the head.

"You did great in there girl. No matter what came at us you were able to beat them easy. That one Rattata didn't know what hit it when it tried to steal our berries haha. Poor thing got charred black cause of your ember haha." Ash recounts laughing at the look on the Rattata as it fainted. He pets Torchic once more getting a content and happy chirp from her before eating a few oran berries to regain some lost health. They both look at the clouds that are rolling into the plains and decide it's best to end there rest and get moving. As they get up Ash sees gary drive by in a car with his cheerleaders in the car. The tire of the car rolls over a rather large stone lifting it off the ground a bit before the tire slams back down on the loose gravel and sends a pebble flying fast and nailing a Spearow in the back of the head. The Spearow caws out in pain before looking around only seeing ash. Ash begins to panic knowing Fearow travel in packs and he quickly and calmly gets up and screams out to the Spearow.

"It wasn't me i swear it Spearow, please believe me." Ash calls the Spearow in a state of anger ignores it and caws out calling its flock to him. The leader of the flock a large Fearow who lands down asking what happened as the Spearow says the trainer hit it with a stone. The fearow getting pissed looks at Ash and Torchic making him backpedal in fear a bit before calling out to the currently calm minded Pokemon.

"Fearow i know this is hard to believe but you have to trust me it wasn't me that did it look over there to the cars." Ash calls out pointing to where Gary oak was with his cheerleaders. A large dust cloud behind them showing they were speeding.

"His car hit a pocket of loose gravel and shot out the pebble i didn't do it i swear." Ash pleads with the Fearow only to have the Fearow call out rather hatefully as Ash takes that as the ticket to run. He picks Torchic up and shields her from the Spearow who peck at his back and face out of jealousy as the Fearow takes off towards the car with most of the flock. Ash seeing this obviously could tell the Fearow believed him but why were the Spearow attacking him if that was the case. A question he voices while Protecting Torchic to which his Pokedex answers in it's rather pleasant feminine Voice.

" _Spearow the pre-evolved form of Fearow. Spearow travel in well numbered flocks attacking anything that angers them. Easy to anger and hard to deal with Most Spearow are left alone by new trainers for fear of retaliation from the flock. Side note, Spearow are jealous of any Pokemon with a trainer and will stop at nothing to attack it to prove the Spearow is stronger to the trainer in hopes of getting captured._ " The dex answers before shutting up.

Ash hearing this just chuckles at the Spearows and there reasons. He doesn't care who it is that shows up. He'll never give Torchic up. He holds Torchic closer to himself before speaking.

"Don't worry Torchic these Spearow won't ever hurt you as long as i'm here. I won't let anything hurt you if i can help it." Ash says making Torchic chirp happily and blush at the proclamation before Ash begins swatting at the Spearow to get them to clear away before he missteps and takes a spill into the river. The Spearow all look at ash and sigh before flying away not wanting to bother looking for him downstream and just fly away towards the flock to catch up. Ash after a few minutes as pulls himself and Torchic out of the river setting Torchic down and quickly shaking her a bit waking the Torchic up. She gives a weak cry before coughing a bit and shaking water from herself. A girl sitting near the edge of the river with a fishing pole just sighs looking at him.

"What kind of idiot falls into the river? Hey dummy you okay?" The red headed girl asks catching Ash's attention.

"Yeah i'm fine and i'm not a dummy. I was attacked by Spearow and couldn't see where i was going and i fell into the river." Ash says defending himself before picking up Torchic and checking on her. He pulls out a potion and sprays one of her bruises getting a pained chirp before she calms down and sighs happily.

"That should do it girl. You feeling okay? The Spearow didn't hurt you did they?" Ash asks getting a shake of the head from Torchic who chirps happily before nuzzling Ash's leg.

"Thats a good girl. . .So what's your name miss My name is Ash." Ash says introducing himself.

"I don't care what your name is kid. My name is Misty and you're scaring the water pokemon away. Honestly what kind of loser pisses off a flock of spear-" Misty starts only to hear a bell. She looks and sees her fishing pole has caught something and immediately goes over to it pulling on it with all her might not able to really pull anything up.

"Quickly kid get over here and help me. I don't wanna lose this pokemon." Misty says getting Ash to go From angry to helpful making it so he grabs her hands from behind and helps her pull the pokemon out of the water. Out of the water comes a rather large tan pokemon with a few brown scales scattered around it's body and tattered fins and tail. Misty opens her eyes seeing the ugly thing and screams.

"EWWW, What the hell is this ugly thing? Gross that thing is just too weird. That's certainly not a Magikarp and it isn't anything i thought i'd catch here." Misty says looking at the pokemon who now sports a really sad face crying some having been hurt by the Red heads words.

"Hey don't be mean to it. It hasn't done anything wrong to you and so what does it matter what it looks like." Ash says as misty scoffs before crossing her arms over her small chest and looking away.

"I'm a water pokemon master and i only need to get strong pokemon as of now. I need to . . .I need to prove my worth to a few people and the only way to do that is to become a master of water pokemon who have both Beauty and power. That . . .that ugly thing isn't powerful nor is it beautiful. You can have it if you want to but i need to get back to catching worth while water pokemon. I might catch another of those later though." Misty says as she explains herself before going back to the fishing pole ignoring Ash and Torchic now.

"What ever Misty just know that all pokemon no matter who they are can become beautiful. It's not always about what's on the outside. The inside counts too" Ash says getting Misty to scoff again. Ash looks towards the Strange fish pokemon before picking it up in his hands finding it a bit heavy before smiling at it making it's sad face turn to one of curiosity.

"Hey there little guy what exactly are you?" Ash asks carrying the pokemon away from Misty and a little farther down the river before putting it in a small pond just a little ways away from the river. Ash looks at the pokemon who seems depressed and reaches over patting its head before pulling out his pokedex and scanning the strange water pokemon.

" _Feebas the Fish Pokemon. Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. It is capable of living in both the sea and in rivers all across the world. Because of its hopelessly shabby appearance, it seems as if few TRAINERS raise it. This Feebas is Female. This Feebas has an Adamant Nature. This Feebas has the ability Oblivious with the hidden ability Adaptability. Feebas knows the moves Splash, Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Dragon Breath and water pulse. It has the egg move Whirlpool. This Feebas is Level 25."_ The pokedex says before shutting up once more. Ash smiles a bit before looking towards Feebas.

"Wow Feebas you're really strong and a high level. Listen you may not look good to most but i don't care about looks. If you want you can come with me on my journey or i could put you back in the river so you can be free. What do you say wanna come with me and show everyone that you really are beautiful?" Ash asks the pokemon who just looks at his honest face seeing he wasn't lying. She just gives a determined smile and nods calling out her name a bit before jumping out of the small pond and nudging his leg.

"You want to come with me?" Ash asks a bit happy hoping it's true getting a slight nod from the pokemon who moves its body only to fall onto it's side and flop about a bit before Ash smiles and nods. He reaches forward and taps the Feebas on the side with a pokeball that opens up before snapping shut and giving an instant ping. Ash just smiles and raises his pokeball to the sky.

"Yeah i caught a Feebas. Let's go Torchic we have to get to Viridian quickly before the storm kicks up." Ash says picking up Torchic and running with her into the city. It only a few short minutes before the storm picks up completely with high winds and hard rain. Torchic having trouble to the wetness just chirps in disapproval of being wet like this. Ash just picks up the pace before asking.

"you want to go inside your pokeball and get out of the storm torchic?" Ash asks only to get Torchic to shake her head no and snuggle into ash more making him chuckle at her antics. As he's running lightning starts raining down around them striking a tree making it topple down in front of them. Ash being careful climbs over the tree and and keeps running dodging the lightning strikes when they strike a bit to close to him and Torchic. Getting worried he soon begins running as fast as he can. Gaining good time he can see the outskirts of Viridian city before a lightning strike lands down right next to his feet throwing him and Torchic away and causing him to fall and knock himself out. After a few hours Ash and Torchic wake up weary and confused before the sun breaks through the clouds as they dissipate.

A large rainbow spanning the length of the sky showing itself to the two and Ash smiles happily taking it as a sign. He looks up and sees a rather strange bird pokemon in the sky with golden sparkling feathers that show off in the same colors as the rainbow itself. It makes a mighty call. Of it's name as it flies away getting Ash to look at it curiously before scanning it as best he can. But due to the pokemon being so far away he only gets basic information.

"Ho-Oh the Rainbow pokemon. This Ho-Oh is Female, Ho-Oh's feathers—which glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light—are thought to bring joy to the witness. Ho-Oh will only ever appear before a trainer who is pure of heart. Due to this No recorded sighting have ever been placed until now." The pokedex says adding the information to the database recording the whole thing.

"Wow a Ho-oh . .. .What i wouldn't give to be able to capture such a gorgeous pokemon. Someday. . . Someday i'll be able to capture you and other legendaries like you Ho-Oh. I just hope you all would agree to it. Just you wait i'll show everyone the real way to be a proper pokemon trainer." Ash says with renewed vigor and determination. He just gets on his feet and grabs his pack before picking up Torchic and carrying her on his shoulder to the Viridian Pokemon center.

As ash and Torchic enter the city they look around at the high tech structures and smile a little bit before heading straight for the Gym. Upon arriving Ash see's it's very dead outside as no one is even near the gym at all. Wondering whats going on Ash races to the door only to see a blonde haired girl wearing some rather casual cloths. A black pair of knee length thigh high socks and stockings with a pair of boots over them a black miniskirt and tank top with white elbow length gloves. She's currently locking up the Gym's door and looks back towards her bag to get her note pad and pen when she sees Ash.

"Oh hello are you here for a gym Battle?" The blonde asks Ash in a kind tone.

"Yeah i just started my journey and i was hoping to get my first badge." Ash says happily as Torchic Chirps in affirmation.

"Well i'm sorry sir but the Gym is closed currently. Due to aging pipes the water and sewage lines broke so the Gym is closed for the time being while they're replaced. I'm sorry about that. Hey why don't you stay in the Pokemon Center here in town and then head to Pewter City and get that Gym badge. I hear the Gym leaders a total Bitch" The girl says with a giggle remembering what her father had told her about the Gym leader.

"Oh well alright i guess. I hope the gym gets repaired soon enough. Pewter city huh? . . . Yeah i think i will start there. I'll come back here after i get all other 7 Badges. Thanks for the help . . .uh" Ash says only realizing he never got her name.

"My name is 009. But you can call me Domino." The girl says happily before ash gives her a strange look.

"009? how'd you get a name like that?" Ash asks genuinely curious.

"Oh I got that name because I'm the ninth trainer you face before the Gym leader in this Gym. The way it's set up is you have to prove your strength against 9 other trainers. Ranging from easiest to hardest. It's a fairly new set up to discourage new trainers from joining the gyms challenge so early on. But the good news is once you defeat a number and advance you never have to fight that number again unless you want to." The girl giggles before looking at Torchic and gently rubbing just underneath her beak eliciting a gentle chirp of approval and happiness from the bird.

"Anyway good luck on your journey i have to go meet my dad in Vermillion City for now. We're going on Vacation." Domino says before pulling her hand back and giving him a wave before leaving.

"Wow she was nice and really cute. Thank you Domino i hope we meet again soon." Ash says before looking at the time and realizing it is getting late. He races towards the Pokemon center hoping a room is still available before the sun set and darkness captures the land in a beautiful night. As as h is running an Officer jenny immediately pulls up to his side stopping him intending to interrogate him.

"Stop right there. Kid do you know what time it is? I need to see some ID right now." Officer Jenny says as Ash just looks at her strangely.

"ID? I don't have I.D. Just my pokedex." Ash says as Torchic chirps in affirmation agreeing with her trainer.

"Oh well that will do for a pokemon trainer hand it over." Officer Jenny says with a smile getting Ash's Pokedex.

" _Hello my name is Lexi I am a Pokedex and Trainer license for one Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. I am here to assist Junior professor Ketchum in Data gathering, Data archiving, Data Analysis and To provide tips and Information on pokemon of all sorts. If found please return to him or leave with an Officer Jenny in the nearest town where they will be able to get it to him."_ Lexi says before Closing up completely and Officer Jenny smiles before looking at Ash.

"Oh my goodness Ash it's been so long. You probably Don't remember me but i'm one of your mom's Best friends. We went to College together. I remember being at your baby shower and the hospital when you were born oh and the time Delia brought you over here to Veridian to spend some time with your Uncle." Jenny says as she hugs Ash tightly getting a blush from the boy who smiles and hugs back before she gets on her Motorcycle.

"Anyway Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" Jenny asks getting ash to smile and answer

"I just started my Pokemon Journey and i'm on my way to the Pokecenter. Also it's great that you know me. I'd like to get to know you more but yeah you're right i don't remember you. I'm sorry." Ash says with a solemn expression getting Jenny to wave it off.

"Oh you were just a tyke when we met so it's okay if you don't remember. Anyway hop in i'll take you to the Center." Jenny says with a tender smile making Ash nod and get in before they drive off to the Center.

After a short drive with Ash Jenny soon drives into the poke'center and lets ash out. After a short talk with Nurse Joy She just chuckles a little before getting back into her Motorcycle and waveing goodbye to Ash who waves back with a smile. Getting nurse joy to heal his pokemon Ash takes this time to walk over to the video phones at the side of the main lobby and call his mother. After a short discussion on what happened and where he was She was impressed about how he was able to get so far into his journey in just one day. It had taken his father 7 times longer to reach the same point he has.

After hanging up on his mom when the talking was done he had wished her a good night sleep and went ot hte nurse joy. Looking around he found the place was prety sparce and voiced his worry.

"Oh don't worry about that Ash. Most trainers that come here drop off pokemon and go sight seeing while leaving there pokemon alone. This jsut happens to be a slow moth as you're only our 4th visitor this month even if it is almost done with." The nurse joy said clearing up the confusion as to why he was the only one in the Poke'center. Getting Ash to the back with a promise of Tea and sweets joy was able to get Ash to calm down and loosen up a little bit before patting his head and going to check on all the pokemon. After a few minutes Ash finishes his sweets and tea when he hears a ringing. He looks to his wrist and sees it's his X-transceiver. Answering the call he sees the image of Juniper on screen.

"Ash? Ash you there. I can't see you. Press the blue button on screen please." Junipers voice rings out making Ash press it revealing his face to her once again.

"Hi Professor juniper. It's good to hear from you again. Any reason as to why you called me?" Ash asks a bit confused.

"No reason really. I just wanted to see if you made it to a Poke'center or a motel safely. I see that you did. I'm glad. So hows that Torchic coming along?" Juniper asks getting the new trainer to chuckle before holding up a few papers written out in a beautiful Segoe Script font.

"Going fine. I've written down her battle style for the past few hours and each time it changes and alters just enough to overcome a few odds. It's pretty cool really. She's being healed by nurse joy as we speak." Ash says getting Juniper to smile.

"Thats nice, I'm glad you and her are getting along so well. So Ash anything new happen on your Journey?" Juniper asks pulling up some soda and drinking it.

"Well i was able to catch a Feebas when a rude red head was groaning about how ugly she was." Ash says shocking Juniper. Feebass while in all regions were rare and hard to come by only ever being caught in a select few grid tiles in any one region and the grid tiles varried from person to person for some unknown reason. It's like it had something to do with trainer ID.

"Wow ash a Feebas? Those are very rare. Wait what do you mean by a girl was groaning about how ugly it was?" Juniper asks a little confused wondering how someone could say then when the professor knew what Feebas evolves into.

"Well when she caught it, she had fished me and Torchic out of a river after we were attacked by a flock of Fearow and spearow cause of Gary. He accidentally pissed off the flock and a few of them attacked me out of jealousy cause of Torchic. Anyway the girl helped us out of the river and got a bite on her fishing pole. When she pulled it up she saw Febas and just went on a triage about how ugly and useless the ragged pokemon was. I told her to shut her mouth because any pokemon no matter what they look like can be beautiful." Ash says getting Juniper to smile at the boy.

"That's true Ash. Treat that Feebas well and i'm sure she'll be a very powerful addition to your team. Now i have a friend of mine that's currently in Pewter City to pick up a few Geological stones that i wanted delivered to me. I'll have her stay put where she is and give her your description. When she hears you have a Feebas she'll give you a special recipe for a very special pokemon food called a Poke'Block. It will take awhile to make them right but with enough practice i'm sure you'll do fine." Juniper says as she recalls that Cynthia is currently on an archaeological dig in the Kanto region involving the so called "king" of pokemon and found some strange stones that needed to be examined.

"Wow thanks Professor that would be awesome to have. I'll be in pewter City by tomorrow afternoon so i hope she doesn't mind a small wait. And yeah i don't get it either though. Feebas may be rough around the edges but she's a very strong pokemon. I'm going to do my best to make her powerful. Who knows if she has an evolved state i might just be able to get her there so that we can prove to the world that she is pretty." Ash says getting Juniper to chuckle at him antics.

"Oh Ash, You silly boy. Listen i have to get back to work cause my breaks over but i'll call tomorrow okay? And just so you know. If you need to talk about anything, Anything at all no matter what it is. Even if it's adult stuff i'll be here to answer what ever questions you have and even maybe help you out with advice okay?" Juniper says opening the door to be a true friend rather then a professor and a trainer.

"Sure professor. I'd love that. Listen i'll let you get back to work cause i think Nurse joy might need help with Torchic. It was fun talking to you. See you tomorrow professor." Ash says giving her a genuine smile causing Professor juniper to blush and smile some. Giving a slight nod she gives a soft wave to Ash.

After Ash hangs up he heads to the back room where Nurse joy is Currently working on Feebas and Torchic. They are both healthy as can be and getting the physical done with is all she has now. Seeing as walk in the Nurse just smiles and explains what she's doing even going as far as to start form the beginning and letting him know and see how to do it himself in case he were to ever be away from a city and need to do some first aid.

Ash taking in the information like a sponge does water thanks the nurse for her help and goes to pick up his Torchic when an explosion rings out near the lobby. Nurse joy and Ash race out and see Three people in the storage room where all the healed pokemon were and they see them stuffing them into large sacks. Thankfully the room they were in was room 1 and only had empty poke'balls. The next two rooms were the ones with the pokemon and Thinking quickly Nurse joy pulls ash into one of the rooms before explaining.

"Ash i need you to distract those thieves for a few minutes while i transfer all the pokemon in rooms 2 and 4 out of the pokecenter. They are the only ones with pokemon in them. It shouldn't take more then five minutes but please do what you can.

 **(I'm not doing the team rocket Intro. I know it's canon and most people do it in there fics but to me it's just childish and a waste of time as we all know what they say so When ever Jessie and James reveal themselves lets just assume they did the intro anyway.)**

"Can you believe it James? All these pokemon just up for grabs with no one to us but this twerp. Lets say we . . . teach him a lesson." Jessie says looking to her blue haired team mate who nods throwing out his pokeball.

"Right Jessie, Go Koffing use smoke screen." James calls out sending out his Koffing who immediately uses smoke screan making a large cloud ofsmog blocking most things from view.

"GO Ekans use bind." Jessie calls out having Ekans wrap itself around Ash who is grunting at being attacked directly. When suddenly a large volley of Fireballs smashes into Ekans making it let go and Torchic appears rather pissed off at the Ekans. Torchic just gives it's most intimidating look before ash smiles.

"Torchic Use scratch on Ekans and send an ember into the smog to light it on fire." Ash says getting Torchic to do as he asked. The scratch leaving a red mark on Ekans face making it thrash about a little before a dozen fireballs land on the floor in the smoke lighting up like a gas lantern causing a second explosion which leaves the Koffing slightly burned and weak.

"Koffing use sludge bomb lets go." James says getting Koffing up and to launch a few sludge bombs at Torchic who deftly dodges the volleys.

"Ekans use bite." Jessie says getting the pokemon to bit into Torchic who chirps in pain before ash growls.

"Torchic no!. Torchic calm down and use flame burst point blank into Ekans face." Ash says only to get Torchic to nod and an eruption of fire explodes from Her hurling the snake pokemon away. The many small fires litter the pokemons body one of which is on the face leaving burns and causing a burn status on the pokemon which sends the Ekans into the Koffing knocking them both over when Ekans finally is knocked unconcscious. Ash pulls out the only other pokemon he has.

"Feebas i choose you. Use water gun on team rockets pokemon. Torchic Use ember on that stupid Hot air balloon of theirs." Ash yells getting his recently called Feebas to launch her most powerful watergun at Ekans and Koffing who are pushed into their trainers only to have the ember hit the highly flammable polyester balloon burning through it and hitting the gas inside which immediately explodes launching team rocket into the night sky.

"Looks like we're blasting off this time" Team rocket says at the same time as they disappear in star like gleam in the sky.

Ash a little tired recalls Feebas into her pokeball and before he can do the same with Torchic Torchic glows white and grows in stature. When the light fades in Torchics Place is a rather large pokemon standing at the same height of Ash. Ash astonished scans the pokemon with Lexi getting her to respond with

 _"Combusken, The young Fowl pokemon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. This pokemon is dual Fighting/Fire type. It's quick and powerful legs are capable of dishing out ten kicks in one second. It has the ability to breath fire from it's beak and to unleash High powered Physical attacks. This Combusken knows the moves. Growl, Scratch, Ember, Peck, Double Kick, Quick attack and the egg moves Flame Burst and night slash."_ Lexi speaks out after ash scans His Combusken.

"Wow Combusken you're very powerful. And you learned two new moves. We have to test them out tomorrow in the forest. Lets go see how Nurse joy is doing." Ash says getting the large fowl to nod her head and blush at her trainers praise. She quickly hides her blush before wrapping her arms around Ash's. Getting ash to chuckle at her antics her pats her head and just lets her have this as her reward for her battling.

"Nurse joy I took care of team rocket. It's safe to recall all the pokemon back here that were transferred over." Ash says getting Nurse joy and chancy to both hug him rather tightly while thanking him. After a quick meal and a good conversation about how Torchic evolved Ash and combusken are both in one of the guest rooms in back. Ash laying on the bed awake wondering just what his journey will have in store for him later down the road. He looks over to his sleeping Combusken who is currently nuzzled into him leaving him feeling a bit warm due to combuskens high body heat. He just sighs and reigns in his thoughts and tries to get some sleep only to snuggle up rather closely to his combusken in the night.

Little does Ash know that his journey will not be an easy one. Starting tomorrow he will face new challenges and trainers. He will face odds of staggering amounts and have to take them on alone and succeed. Ash doesn't know that right now even his romantic life will be one of challenge and high risk high Reward if he is able to truly accept what is to come. But that is a story for another day and for now Ash is just happy knowing he has two very powerful pokemon in his family to call friends.


	2. A new friend, A tough Challenge

**(Pokemon Center Trainer Rooms. 7AM)**

* * *

Ash soon wakes up from the sleep he's had after a trying time on the first day of his journey. As the sun beams in through the window blinds landing right into his eyes Ash just groans a little tired before wrapping his arms around whatever is there. His mind not really all there at the moment he doesn't realize he just snuggles deeper into Combuskens chest getting said pokemon to wake up confused before seeing her trainer pressed into her chest and her flat breasts making her blush softly as she just sighs contently.

"M'busken" Combusken says as she closes her eyes and enjoys her trainers touch knowing that they both had a trying time yesterday with everything that had happened. After a few more minutes of laying like this Combusken feels ash slowly let her go and get out of the bed to sit on it's edge. He just yawns and rubs his eyes before looking back at combusken.

"Hey Combusken, How are you doing? Sleep well?" Ash asks getting his pokemon to nod her head before stretching out. Ash just smiles a little and pulls out the paper he was writing and fills out a little more into the pages adding in her evolution and her new moves into the learned segment. Setting that aside for now Ash looks back at Combusken and heads out of the room with her at his back following close behind. Running into Nurse Joy Ash thanks her for the time she let him stay and even thanked her for helping him with his pokemon. Giving chancey a nice pat on the head getting the pokemon to giggle he just waves goodbye before heading off to Viridian Forest towards Pewter taking Dominoes advice on starting with the Pewter City Gym leader..

Getting into the forest is rather easy and along the way Ash and Combusken both just enjoy the tranquil walk through the forest. Along the way Ash and Combusken run into a few other people having walks as well. Although these people seem to be more along the side of lovers rather than Pokemon trainers. They do see a few other trainers about all of which challenge ash and lose rather easily since the pokemon they use are Grass/Bug type pokemon and are fainted easier by Combusken. Ash however can't take his eyes off the couples of the forest and just get a little saddened by the fact he doesn't have anyone to care for in that type of way just yet.

Combusken seeing this look on his face as they walk through the maze like forest just takes matters into her own wings and wraps her arms around one of Ash's and nuzzles in. Ash being surprised by the action sees that she's looking at him with a saddened expression. To most others it wouldn't even register as something to care about. But to Ash that look said it all. She was worried about him and the face he was making. She wanted him to feel happy and decided it would be best to atleast try and make him feel better.

"Thank you Combusken. It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to do this just to cheer me up." Ash says as he leans in and kisses combuskens head. She blushes and freezes up for a moment.

"K-Ken" Combusken says a little embarrassed at the kiss but enjoys it all the same. Combusken and Ash carry on through the forest battling other trainers and taking in the beautiful sights of the forest. Combusken begins to get tired and Ash not having any potions or Oran berries to heal her just decides it's time to use Feebas. Using Feebas he not sees that she's not only strong but sensitive to. Each time she's called for battle girls always scream eww and guys just stare at her with a look of disgust.

The looks and verbal opinions send Feebas into depression each time only to her surprise when ever she looks at Ash he isn't looking at her in any way other then with love and Caring and that alone brought her out of her funk. Although the words of the trainers hurt, She hurt the other trainers pokemon hard. Each of her attacks is usually a one hit k.o. The fun part of it was that after every battle Ash had picked up Feebas and hugged her before calling her back into her pokeball. This went on all day into the early afternoon.

The best part of the entire trip was when combusken and Ash found a little out of the way pond. Ash, Combusken and Feebas all were able to hang out and just relax for a few hours and even get in some resistance training. Feebas had used water gun a few times on Combusken to help her gain a slight resistance to water types. While slow going it was still going to be worth it some time soon. As Ash scouted ahead during the little sparring session his pokemon had He begins to pick a few berries only to feel something softly drop onto his head.

"Huh what was that?" Ash asks a bit confused as he feels something scrambling around on his head before leaping out and landing on his arm. Looking at the tiny and strange pokemon Ash just chuckles at the cute little creature before pulling out Lexie and scanning it.

 _Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Joltik cling to larger Pokémon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch. This Joltik is Male, Is shiny due to the discoloration and is level 25. This Joltik knows the moves: Absorb, Spiderweb, Thunderwave, Thunderweb, Fury Cutter, Thunderbolt, Energy Ball and has the egg moves: Cross poison and Pin missle. This Joltik has the ability Absorb with the hidden ability Compound eyes._

Ash Looks at the info and smiles at the tiny Pokemon before rubbing the Joltiks belly with a finger.

"Aww you're such a cute little guy. Did i accidentally disturb you when picking berries?" Ash asks as he hands the Joltik a berry which it proceeds to eat rather quickly. Ash just goes to walk away only to feel something crawling up his leg. He looks down and begins dancing about laughing at the tickling Joltik is giving him. Dancing about while grabbing at where Joltik is and is heading he finally gets a hold of the little guy only to see it giggling and watch it snuggle into his hands palm.

"Do you wanna go with me?" Ash asks getting the Joltik to look at him with a turned head. Joltik in response walks to Ash's waist and pushes a pokeballs capture button only to be sucked inside with an immediate ding.

"I'll take that as a yes. Welcome to the Team Joltik. I'll let the others know after we're back from the pokemon Center." Ash says as he looks at Joltiks Pokeball with a tender smile before he heads back to the clearing where he left Blaziken and Feebas. He just smiles and gathers his female companions packing up their stuff as they soon exit the forest then come out facing Pewter City.

The first place Ash decides to go is the pokemon Center to help Combusken and Feebas rest up and get healed. He sees that the Pokemon center is just as empty as the one in viridian city. He introduces himself to Nurse Joy and smiles when he gets the story of how so many Joy's there are and how her cousins and sisters are all working around the regions as Nurses in all the Pokemon Centers. Ash getting the lesson just smiles a bit before sitting down in the Lobby waiting for his Pokemon.

While waiting Ash gets a ring on his X-Transceiver. Answering the call Ash is happy to see Juniper on the line.

"Hi Professor how are you doing?" Ash asks getting the lovely professor to smile at him before answering.

"Oh i'm doing fine just finished a day's work with a smile so i thought i'd check in and see how you're doing and if you made it to Pewter." Juniper says getting Ash to nod.

"Yup i'm in Pewter city right now at the pokemon Center. Just left viridian forest. Where's that friend of yours who's supposed to meet me here?" Ash asks getting Juniper to smile a little before chuckling.

"Oh don't worry about her. She'll be with you in a few minutes i assure you. I just got off the phone with her when i called you. She saw you heading into town towards the pokemon center. Since she knew you'd be there she went to pick up a few things at the Pokemart. She'll be by shortly. So tell me how was your walk through Viridian forest?" Juniper tells ash happily before getting to her questions.

"Well it was fun and tranquil thats for sure. It was lots of fun walking with Combusken on my arm through most of the forest. We saw all sorts of lovely flowers, pokemon and bugs even couples out an about on dates. I got a bit sad but Combusken cheered me up as fast as she could. We also got to do a few good battles along the way." Ash says excited as he begins recounting the battles he's had and the people he met. Juniper is surprised to hear that Feebas was able to knock out most others pokemon in one attack. Usually trainers would have been stronger than what Ash portrayed.

"Well that's nice Ash. I'm glad you're getting along so well with your pokemon. It sounds like they both have a great deal of respect for you. I would love to stay on the line and chat but someone is knocking at my door. I'll call you tonight okay Ash?" Juniper says with a small blush getting Ash to nod some and happily agree to it before ending the call. As soon as he ends the call someone taps his shoulder to gain his attention. When ash turns around the only word he could use to describe the woman before him was Goddess.

The woman before him had knee length blonde hair with four strange black clips in it with a bang curving down to cover one of her gorgeous blue eyes. The woman before him is wearing a very nice form fitting black dress and the smile on her face just improves how beautiful this woman looks.

"Good afternoon. Am i to assume you're Ash Ketchum?" The blonde haired goddess asks getting Ash to nod Dumbly.

"Y-Yes i'm Ass Ketchup." Ash says stuttering and messing up before catching his blunder. Though it's too late as the woman begins laughing at his mistake

"S-Sorry you just . . .Caught me off guard. I didn't think professor juniper's friend would be so breathtaking. My name is Ash Ketchum. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ash says getting his name right this time as the woman Blushes softly at his proclamation before smiling at his question.

"My name is Cynthia Shirona. It's wonderful to meet you. I've gotta say. Juniper was right. You are very cute. So you're the trainer who wants to show that feebas can be beautiful correct?" Cynthia asks getting Ash to nod.

"Yes i do. I want to make Feebas know that just because she isn't good looking doesn't mean she is useless. I want to show everyone who sees her that she can truly become beautiful if given enough love and attention.." Ash says getting Cynthia to just look at him. Cynthia can't help but feel determination at the words Ash speaks knowing that he'll be able to do it. And she will help him. Reaching into her bag Cynthia pulls out a square tube like device only to hand it to him.

"That Ash is a Pokeblock container. It holds all the most potent beautification pokeblocks that will increase Feebas's Beauty. I'm going to teach you how to make it so that in time Feebas can truly shine." Cynthia says as she grabs a list of berries and shows them to Ash before taking him to the room at the side of the pokemon center. Inside it is a room filled with strange devices. He's soon told of the function they serve and is given a demonstration on how to make Pokeblocks of his own. After an hour together of joking and hanging out while discussing different topics Cynthia sees the time and sighs.

"Well Ash i have to say that this has been very fun. One of the best ways i've ever spent my time. But i have to get back to my hotel room in a few hours and write up my report." Cynthia says getting Ash to look sad.

"Aw, and we were just starting to have some real fun. I understand though. It was fun meeting you Cynthia and uh if you want you can take my XTransceiver number and put it in yours so we can talk more when you have time." Ash says offering his arm to Cynthia who looks at it with a smile. She immediately grabs ash's arm and begins fiddling with it finding his number before adding it to her own and adding her own to his before putting a picture of herself for the contact info. The picture is of her her making a kissing face one would do as a joke or for a pose.

Ash smiles as Cynthia leaves the pokemon Center with a smile on her face and a rather pleasant kick in her step.

"I can't believe how gorgeous she was. I have to thank Professor Juniper for introducing me to a new friend." Ash says as he spends another hour looking over the list of berries and making more beauty pokeblocks. He just smiles happily as he heads out of the area Cynthia led him too. Getting his pokemon back from Nurse Joy, Ash thanks her and heads out towards the Pewter City Gym.. Getting to the entrance Ash sees that the Gym is Mostly rock based and he snickers a little at that. He knows Feebas and Combusken will both breeze through this like nothing. Heading inside Ash just scratches his head seeing the Gym is darkened.

"Ah another challenger comes to face me. Welcome to the Pewter city gym. My name is Brock and i'm the Gym leader here." Brock says as Ash sees that Brock is in his late 20's early 30's. Ash just smiles and nods.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm here to challenge you for the Pewter City gym badge." Ash proclaims as Brock smiles and nods.

"Alright you can take the normal starter fight or take the Gym leaders Challenge. The starter fight is a standard Gym leader vs Trainer fight with the badge as the reward for winning. The Gym leader's challenge is a bit more difficult as i use my best pokemon. You Face me in a 3 Vs 3 Match and if you win You not only get my Gym's Badge an HM for Strength and ™ for Rock Smash but I'll also throw in one of the Rare pokemon i breed in my spare time as a hobby." Brock says as Ash looks at him. Thinking on this makes Ash's eyes widen. If he can beat the Gym leaders challenge he can prove to his pokemon and himself that what he's doing is working. He looks at his pokemon and smiles feeling confident.

"Alright i'll take the Gym leaders Challenge. Prepare Brock i'm going to be the one to beat you." Ash says looking at him with a smile.

"Well well well. You sound just like another trainer that came through here with his cheerleaders. He took the Gym leaders Challenge to." Brock says as his nose begins bleeding from remembering the Cheerleaders outfits.

"Oh . . .Did he beat it?" Ash asks a bit curious as well as a bit saddened.

"No he didn't. He beat two of my pokemon but my last pokemon was Rock Solid. He couldn't win after his first pokemon was knocked out." Brock says getting Ash to smile at that.

"Well prepare to lose." Ash says as he turns his hat around before throwing his pokeball.

"Combusken i choose you." Ash says as Combusken bursts free from her Pokeball only to turn and face Ash a little angry puffing out her cheeks.

"Busken com com Busken Combusken.!" Combusken begins saying poking Ash's chest with one of her feathers.

"I'm sorry Combusken it slipped my mind on the way to the gym I promise i won't forget again. Honest." Ash says pleading with Combusken only to get the fire fighting type to puff out her cheeks and blush at Ash's apologetic face before she relents.

"M'busken." Combusken says nodding her head some before turning to face Brock.

"A Combusken? What region is that pokemon from i haven't seen it before?" Brock says as he throws out his first pokemon A Geodude.

"She's a Hoenn Starter. I showed up late to Professor oak's lab and almost didn't get to start my journey. But a friend of mine finished her research of the Hoenn starter and sent it to Oak who gave her to me. We've been together ever since." Ash says with Confidence as Combusken nods with determination on her face.

"This is a legal Gym battle between Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Gym leader brock. The challenge is 3 Vs 3. Once a pokemon faints it is out and must be substituted. Only the Challenger may Substitute pokemon Mid match. Battle ends when one side runs out of Pokemon. First match Combusken vs Geodude. Begin!" The referee to the match says as he record the match for official records.

"Geodude use Rock throw." Brock says as Geodude picks up a few of the rocks off the battlefield and begins throwing them.

"Combusken dode it as best you can and use Double Kick!" Ash says as Combusken races forward throw the hail of rocks jumping at Geodude and kicking it directly in the face 4 times in a windmill like fashion sending the geodude smashing into a large boulder fainting the pokemon if the swirls in the eyes are any indication.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Round goes to Ash. Brock choose your next pokemon." The referee says.

"Golem i choose you." Brock says as he throws out the boulder pokemon who grows looking at Combusken.

"How did you beat Geodude in one hit?" Brock asks a bit confused as he thinks of how to proceed.

"Combusken is a dual Fire/Fighting type. While her fighting move list is limited what she does have are powerful enough to deal some good damage to rock Type pokemon. COMBUSKEN use Night Slash." Ash says getting Combuskens arms to glow purple with black outlines as she attacks Golem.

"GOLEM DODGE IT WITH ROLLOUT!" Brock says as Golem obeys rolling out of the way of the attack as Combusken fires off one night slash after the other. Each night slash gouging a rather sizable trench in the battlefield.

"That's it Combusken, keep it up." Ash says as Combusken continue using slash barely missing the Golem while making gouge like trenches.

"Golem use tackle attack on Combusken." Brock says as Golem rolls fast and hard launching itself at Combusken tackling her and sending Combusken into a boulder leaving spiderweb like cracks in it.

"No Combusken. Quick use quick attack to get in close the follow up with Double kick." Ash says Getting Combusken to use quick attack stopping only an inch in front of Golem only to kick Golem in the chest and face 3 times. Before golem is sent back a little ways.

"Golem use Body slam." Brock says as Golem grabs hold of Combusken and leaps into the air before dropping like a literal stone smashing Combusken into the ground.

"Combusken use Growl to lower Golems defense than use a point blank Night Slash." Ash yells as Combusken groaning in pain growls heatedly at Golem using her anger at disappointing her trainer to fuel the move. Golem freezes in place from the feral growl as in his mind he sees Combusken grow rather large with a scowl on her face and angry pupiless eyes making it flinch a bit as Combusken quickly launches a night slash at Golem.

The attack hits directly nailing a critical causing Golem to yelp out in pain as it feels the major hit.

"No golem" Brock says worried about his pokemon.

"Quick Combusken use Peck the follow up with one Final Double kick." Ash yells getting Combusken to charge forward and peck Golem in the face a few times before she immediately takes a fighting stance and roundhouses Golem once dead center of the chest sending the Pokemon crashing onto it's back rolling towards Brock only to twitch once or twice before opening it's eyes showing swirls.

"Golem is unable to battle this round goes to Ash. Brock select your final Pokemon." The referee says as Ash cheers happy as can be that Combusken has beaten two of the three Pokemon in Brock's Roster.

"Way to go Combusken! You're doing great girl. Keep it up!" Ash says happily getting Combusken to blush as her heart skips a beat happy at the praise.

"Alright i'll admit you're a strong trainer. But this is where your winning streak ends. ONIX I CHOOSE YOU!" Brock says as he reveals his last pokemon. A giant towering 16 foot tall snake like pokemon made of rocks.

"Final round Begin!" The referee states.

"Onix use iron tail." Brock says as Ash's eyes widen.

"Combusken use Quick attack to dodge it." Ash yells as Combusken tries to comply only to be surprised by the giant rock snakes speed as Combusken takes a full strength Iron tail to the chest sending her flying and crashing at ash's Feet with swirls for eyes.

"Combusken is unable to battle. This round goes to Brock. Challenger choose your pokemon." The referee says Getting Ash to lean down and lift Combusken up in his arms.

"Combusken i'm so sorry. Please tell me you're okay?" Ash asks worried as Combusken just weakly nods some and nuzzles into her trainers grip.

"I'm sorry girl. You did amazingly please rest up. You've definitely earned it." Ash says before kissing Combusken on the forehead bringing his starter to blush as he grabs his second Pokeball.

"Feebas I choose you." Ash says as he tosses his Pokeball getting Feebas to reveal herself. Although since it's a rock type battlefield All feebas can do is flop and Flail about some. The appearance of Feebas has Brock and the Referee cringing at how she looks.

"Round 4 between Onyx and Feebas. Begin" The referee says with a look of disgust on his face as Feebas Notices making her feel sad.

"Feebas it's okay girl. Ignore them and concentrate on the task at hand okay? Now use water gun on the trenches." Ash says confusing Brock as Feebas uses her powerful water gun to fill the many jagged trenches left by Combuskens Night slashes. Brock seeing this smiles at Ash's Ingenuity.

"Onix use rock throw." Brock says as Onix obeys hurling boulders at Feebas who flops out of the way and into one of the filled trenches swimming away and dodging the boulders.

"Feebas use Hydro Pump." Ash yells getting Feebas to leap out of one trench launching the Hydro pump into Onix dealing some massive damage before she lands in another trench and swims around hopping from filled trench to filled trench.

"No onix. Quick use Iron tail." Brock yells getting nervous at this powerful pokemon. Onix has it's tail light up once again before it smashes it into the ground at every trench Feebas hops into. Ignoring it for now Feebas just dodges by leaping from Trench to trench and launching a few water guns in Onix's face when it can weakening the pokemon a considerably large amount. What's left is one very injured pokemon and one very tired one.

"Feebas way to go girl. Keep it up. Quick use the trenches to get in close than use a point blank Whirlpool!" Ash says getting Feebas to obey happily as it swims and gets as close as Possible. Leaping up as high as she can Feebas comes face to face with Onix only a few inches away from each other before a very large Whirlpool forms above Feebas who flips forward launching the attack nailing Onix directly. The massive vortex of water traps Onix inside spinning it around damaging it as well as disorienting it before the attack travels on the ground like a top smashing into the wall of the Gym causing a large dust cloud to form.

Feebas Currently flopping around on her side is flailing a bit trying to get herself back to the water of one of the trenches as the smoke and dust clears away. When it is fully gone it reveals that Onyx has fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle This round goes to Ash. The winner of the Gym leader challenge is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." The referee says as Brock is astonished at the outcome.

"Wow. . . Way to go Ash you beat my Challenge. I present to you The Boulder Badge. You've earned it." Brock says getting Ash to cheer happily.

"Yeah we got the Boulder badge. Way to go Feebas you were awesome out there. I'm so proud of you" Ash yells to his pokemon getting his pokemon to tear up happily and cheer in her name as she flops about happy as can be before being recalled into her Pokeball.

"Okay Ash here's the Boulder badge, The ™ Rock Smash and the HM Strength. Also as Promised you can pick out Any pokemon i breed in my spare time Even if it's rare." Brock says handing over the things As promised before leading Ash to a small ranch like area out behind the Gym.

Looking around Ash looks at all the baby pokemon playing and having fun as well as the parents of said pokemon just hanging out and lounging around. Looking around Ash sees that a few eggs are on a shelf labeled with each Pokemon it should come out to be but one seems to have a question mark on it.

"Hey Brock what's with this question mark Egg?" Ash asks pointing at it.

"I don't know really. I found that egg in the forest leading to Pewter City but no one has claimed it nor have any Pokemon been seen looking for it. I don't know what kind of pokemon it will be so i labeled it as a Question mark. Why do you want it?" Brock asks getting Ash to nod his head some.

"Yeah i want it. I'll take good care of it till it hatches i promise." Ash says getting Brock to nod some and happily pick the egg up off the shelf and register it to Ash's Pokedex.

"Congratulations Ash. You deserve all of this. Now the closest major city to Pewter would be Cerulean city. But the usual Highway is closed off due to construction so Trainers are urged to use Mt Moons cave systems to get there. I'd take a pokemon who knows Flash or catch one if you go in there though cause in places of the cave it can get quite dark in the cave." Brock says getting Ash to nod and thank Brock as he gives Ash the Egg who then puts it in his backpack before leaving the Gym. Racing immediately to the pokemon Center with Combusken in his arm bridal Style Combusken just nuzzles into her trainer happy to feel his warmth as she blushes at the interaction and praise he has given her.

Combusken just closes her eyes as she thinks on the kiss Ash gave her. She just smiles remembering how soft his lips felt on her head and thinks about how it would feel elsewhere. Shaking her head of those thoughts Combusken just gives Ash a playful peck attack on his cheek.

"Yes girl what do you want?" Ash asks a bit worried she was hurt.

"Combusken Bus bus Combusken." Combusken says as she points to her forehead then her cheeks before looking down sheepishly hoping he understands.

"You want me to what? . . . .Oh you mean when i kissed your head? You deserved at least that much girl. Why you want me to do it on your cheeks from now on?" Ash asks a bit teasingly getting Combusken to blush and look away crossing her arms pouting. Ash chuckling at his starters attitude just leans in and kisses her right cheek getting Combusken to blush heatedly before looking at Ash.

"You deserve that girl. From now on if you want i'll kiss your cheeks all the time. You've earned it." Ash says walking through the Pokemon Centers front doors before talking to nurse joy about getting his pokemon Healed again.

Happily accepting the Pokemon Nurse joy takes Combusken to the back with his pokeballs and begins healing his injured pokemon. Ash sitting down and waiting for his pokemon to be healed just smiles and calls Juniper on his X-Transceiver only to get a busy signal which ends abruptly as he's pulled into a 3 way call.

"Hi Ash how are you doing?" Juniper says as Cynthia is giving him a gentle wave.

"Hi Juniper i didn't know you were calling Cynthia if you want i can call back later." Ash says hating that he interrupted the girls with his call.

"Oh no Ash this is fine we were just about to call you actually. We wanted to know if you beat the Pewter Gym leader." Cynthia asks getting Ash to smile and nod his head.

"Yeah i got it fair and square by beating the Gym leaders Challenge. I even got an HM a TM and even an Egg plus the boulder badge. I'm getting my Pokemon healed up so we can rest." Ash says getting Juniper and Cynthia to congratulate Ash on his victory.

"Way to go Ash that's amazing. Not many Trainers can beat a Gym leaders Challenge on their first go." Cynthia says happy for him.

"Yeah, And i hear for a starting Gym Brock's Challenge is pretty tough since not many Pokemon trainers have a pokemon with a type advantage against his rock pokemon." Juniper says getting ash to nod.

"Yeah and i have two with type advantages. Fighting and Water. Combusken whooped his Geodude and Golems butt. But she was to weak to fight against Onix but that's where Feebas Came in and saved the day." Ash says recounting his battle before he looks at his Xtransceiver seeing he has a video that had been recorded.

"Juniper i have a video that was recorded. . .What's that about?" Ash asks getting Juniper to access her computer and remotely access Ash's X-Transceiver. After a minute Juniper gasps and smiles before jumping up and down cheering a bit.

"Oh my gosh Ash you got the X-Transceiver to link with your Pokedex Lexi and using the connection your Transceiver recorded the whole Gym battle!" Juniper says as she downloads the video to her own computer before sending it to Cynthia.

"Really? How'd i do that? All i did was have Cynthia add her number into it then i fiddled about with it and noticed pending connections in a subroutine that was left selectable. I just enabled the connection. It didn't tell me it was my Pokedex" Ash says thinking about how he was meddling with the Transceiver hoping to learn more about it.

"Well it's because of that both of us can watch your battles from here on out be it Live or Recorded. Oh wow you're a very quick thinker aren't you Ash. Using the trenches Night Slash left to Feebas's advantage." Cynthia says as Juniper is busy logging the recorded data to a file labeled "Ash's Research".

"Cool! If you two ever wanna watch me train my Pokemon or watch me when battling how would i let you watch it live?" Ash asks getting Juniper to think a bit before she uses her remote access to write some new code into the program and setting it as an update patch that all newer X-Transceiver models will get.

"There it's done. Now me and Cynthia will get a notification about your battles when they are happening and we can choose to watch it live or view the recording that's sent to us automatically now." Juniper says as she smiles at Ash who nods some and happily talks with the two women about his next plans and what route he should take.

"Honestly the only thing i can think of is going through the Mount Moon Cave system as the newer highway and hiking trails are shut down while a few scientists run some tests on the Clefairy there." Juniper says as she sighs.

"It's really dark in those caves i hear. You should make sure to find an Electric pokemon and try and find the HM Flash. It'll make it so you can see in there and not get lost."Cynthia state with a hint of worry. Nurse joy having just come back out with his healed pokemon Hears what Cynthia said and smiles before speaking up.

"If you want i have a spare Flash HM if you need it. I know your Joltik can learn it so it'll be in better hands with you then it would be with me." Nurse joy pulls out the HM and hands it to Ash who smiles at the Nurse with his normal smile getting her, Juniper and Cynthia to blush softly.

"Thanks Nurse Joy this is great. I'll use it right away. Thanks for healing my pokemon by the way i know it can't be easy doing what you do." Ash says getting the nurse to blush and wave him off a bit timidly.

"Oh it's nothing dear. Thank you for your appreciation and don't worry about the HM. As i said you're a trainer and i'm sure you'll find more use for it then i will. Also i took a look at your Egg. It's as healthy as can be. I'd say by the time you reach Lavender town you'll have a healthy new bouncing baby pokemon in your party. Please stop by the breeder shop in Cerulean and pick up some baby Pokemon food when you can. Trust me it'll help a lot." Nurse joy says getting a hug from Ash and two glares. One from Juniper and one from Cynthia making Nurse joy just smirk happily before returning the hug.

"Thanks again for the advice i'll do what i can for my egg Nurse Joy. Also how long will it take to get to Cerulean city from here if i go through Mount Moon?" Ash asks getting Nurse Joy to think for a minute.

"Well honestly it would be best if you left right now cause when you get out of the cave system that leads to Cerulean City it'll be mid morning tomorrow. Do you need any hiking Supplies or are you sure of yourself as of now?" Nurse Joy asks wondering how Ash will respond before he shrugs his shoulders.

"I have my tent, minor climbing gear and besides that i'm like a mankey. I can climb nearly anything if i put my mind to it. It just comes natural to me like breathing." Ash says thinking on it a bit before Nurse joy nods to him and wishes him lucky before heading back to the counter of the Pokemon Center to await trainers.

"Well girls i hate to hang up but i got to get going if i wanna make it to Cerulean city. I'll call you when i set up camp Inside Mount Moon." Ash says getting both girls to nod some before Cynthia tells ash to start Feeding Feebas the PokeBlocks. Nodding he thanks her for reminding him and ends the call. Calling out Feebas he gives the fish a quick peck on her forehead getting his Pokemon to blush before he Feeds her the Beautification PokeBlocks that Cynthia had taught him how to make. Seeing that it fills her up like food did Ash also feeds one to Combusken and Joltik. The effects are immediate for Combusken as her Feathers seem to fluff a bit before returning to their soft down feel. Joltik after eating what he can just leaps up and drags the Pokeblock into Ash's palm and continue eating it as he carries Joltik.

Walking along the path Ash has Joltik and Combusken fight any trainers that pop out and challenge him. Even on the stray pokemon who get in his way. Joltik and Combusken make quick work of them all and Ash cheers them both on happily. Combusken however only races over to Ash when they get to the Cave entrance. Knowing what she wants Ash gives combusken a kiss on her cheek and hugs her gently before he feels Joltik scurry around on his head and inside his hair. Chuckling at the feeling Ash quickly grabs Joltik and uses the HM on him teaching Joltik Flash who in that instant uses it right away flashing a poor rookie trainer who then freaks out.

"AHH WE'RE UNDER ATTACK GO BIDOOF!" The trainer yells before throwing his Pokeball calling Bidoof out only to have it come out of it's ball over a rather steep cliff that leads to the start of the mountain trail. The trainer soon following after him as he falls down the cliff face with his pokemon.

"Uhh . . . we should leave." Ash says rubbing the back of his head before setting Joltik on his head and walking into the cave. Joltik uses flash once inside the cave and lights up the area. Ash looking around is happy he has Joltik.

"Cynthia was right. These caves are dark." Ash says as he looks on beyond the light Joltik is emitting. He reaches up and rubs his little Joltik head getting said Pokemon to latch on and nuzzle his appendage. Letting it go Joltik just does what Ash wants and even gets to fight a few battles against the Zubats and other Pokemon in the cave raising his levels quite a bit just as he raises Combusken and Feebas' levels as well also feeling that every so often he rewards Feebas with another Beauty Pokeblock. By the time the moon is out over the cave Ash and his pokemon are dead tired. Laying down and setting up Camp he calls Both Cynthia and Juniper respectively and tells them how he's doing in the cave and even about the trainer he accidentally sabotaged. Getting a good giggle out of it both girls wish Ash a good night and sweet dreams before he hangs up.

Laying down in his sleeping bag he has Combusken get inside it with him as her high body heat is sure to keep him warm in the cold night that's sure to follow. Only their sleep is soon disturbed.

"Clefairy?" A rather portly pink ball of energy says tilting it's head. Seeing the large Chick like pokemon snuggled up rather longingly into another creature makes the Clefairy curious.

"Clef. . Fairy?" Getting closer Clefairy pokes at Ash and Combusken getting them to stir a bit only to snuggle deeper into one another's embrace not wanting to be disturbed. Clefairy seeing this has stars in her eyes at the actions these two take and just giggles before using strength and lifting up the sleeping bag and both occupants as two other clefairy's come out and grab Ash's things. All three Clefairy's are soon back at the large Moonstone in the center of the mountain from when it crashed through the roof of the mountain making the rather large hole. Combusken and Ash are placed on top of the large meteor still asleep as both are very heavy sleepers. A Scientist observing the event is shocked that the Clefairy would include him in their ritual.

 _"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy."_ The Clefairy sing as they bounce around the meteor in a complete concentric circle. The song stirring Ash from his slumber as Combusken also begins to wake.

 _"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy"_ Clefairy are all singing as they dance carefree during the sees this and freezes up as he sees he's the center of attention between them and on top of a really big rock. Shaking Combusken softly She wakes up and looks around seeing where she is only to have Ash calm her down. He smiles at her and just hugs her gently before observing the Clefairy. Soon enough the Clefairy see Ash is awake with Combusken and all the Clefairy jump up happy and soon enjoy a feast as they pull ash and Combusken along. Unknown to them is the fact three familiar faces and a scientist are watching all this.

Soon enough Ash and Combusken are brought together before the Meteorite. Ash with not much really changing besides a necklace with a rock for the pendant that hangs at the end of the chain. The rock is obviously a moonstone. Combusken however is pushed into Ash in front of the large meteor with a hem around her head made of pink and white roses. Before anything could continue on a few explosions ring out sending the Clefairy into a panic along with Ash and Combusken who look around. Soon enough familiar voices are heard.

"Prepare for trouble." A woman voice says.

"Make it double." An obviously male voice says getting Ash to sweat drop.

"Shut up you three idiots. I know who you are." Ash says as Combusken gets into her place at Ash's side ready to defend him.

"Oh Phoo it's the twerp." the redheaded Woman speaks.

"Oh it's okay Jessie. Last time was just a fluke. We'll get his pokemon and the Clefairy plus the Moonstone Meteor." The blue haired male says.

"Meowth, Yeah Listen to James Jessie. He knows whats up." The talking Meowth says pointing towards Ash.

"Now give us your pokemon twerp if you know what's good for yah." The Pokemon says getting Ash to just ignore him

"Leave here now Or i won't hold back. Neither will combusken or Feebas." Ash says getting Team rocket to ignore him and not pay his threat any attention.

"Oh please Twerp like you could do anything." James says as he presses a button on the Hot air balloon's Control panel. Pushing the button makes a vacuum like appendage slide out of the bottom of the Balloon's basket only to start sucking in the Clefairy. All the captured Clefairy begin showing in a transparent sack in the back struggling as they try and get free.

"Combusken use night slash on the sack. Feebas use water gun on the vacuum tube and Joltik use Thunderbolt on the three idiots." Ash says getting his pokemon to do just that. Combuskens night slash tears through the plastic container spilling the Clefairy out of it while Feebas's water gun has the vacuum flailing about before sticking onto the cloth of the Hot air Balloon. Joltics Thunderbolt Zaps Jessie James and Meowth rather badly leaving them a little charred and burned as Static electricity begins sparking off them.

"Feebas Dragon Rage on the Balloon." Ash orders having Feebas Launch a blue colored like flame race towards the Balloon and shredding it igniting the gas inside causing a major explosion sending the three off into the night sky.

"looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" The three villains exclaim as the Clefairy are all rubbing their heads and checking on one having risen enough inexperience feels something tugging at her as she feels Ash nearing her. Combusken looks at Ash seeing him hug and thank them all for their hard work giving the Shiny Joltik a gentle and tender rub down with his finger whereas Feebas gets a kiss on her cheek. Combusken just smiles at the feeling in her heart and her gut as she feels herself gaining more strength and power. Gripping at her heart Combusken feels it beating faster as Ash approaches her.

"Way to go girl. I'm proud of you. I can't believe how strong you've become in such a short time. We sure showed those three huh?" Ash says getting Combusken to nod as she speaks her name hesitantly. One of the Clefairy's sees Combusken and the way she acts and smiles before racing to get an item. The Clefairy's departure is not missed as once again Ash is brought before the Meteor and is given the Necklace one again while Clefairy dance around the MoonStone Meteor. Combusken is soon brought out wearing a different Rose crown. This one of Pink and Yellow roses. The Clefairy all dance and bounce around the stone as Ash and Combusken just shrug their shoulders waiting

"Well girl what do you say to joining in on the fun?" Ash asks Combusken only to have the Clefairy that disappeared land on Combuskens neck and shoulders pushing a small orb into Combuskens mouth. On reflex Combusken eats the orb and grips her throat only to feel herself gain even more power them before and she suddenly turns white.

The bright glow of Combusken stops the Clefairy's celebrating as they watch in awe. Combusken soon changes from gaining height while her bird like thighs and feet are replaced with rather long and lithe legs. Her feathered arms stopping at the wrists where her hands are now 3 digit and bird like with sharp talons. Combuskens chest also grows in size from her normal decent B cup to a rather round and perky D cup. The glow soon stops and Combusken is no more. Standing in her place is her final evolved form. Before ash can register what just happened his newly evolved Pokemon Cries out her name loudly shaking a little bit of the area around them.

"BLAZIKEN!" The newly named Pokemon turns to face ash only to stare him down. Ash's eyes look up at his 6 foot tall pokemon. Blaziken Is now staring into his own eyes with her deep ruby red ones and it brings him to just tilt his head hoping nothing drastic has occurred. Blaziken just blushes at Ash's stare and she sighs before closing her eyes. Although hard to see her flushed cheeks soon heat up more as Ash hugs Blaziken tenderly.

"Blaziken i'm so happy for you. You've reached your final evolved form. I'm so proud to have you as my starter." Ash says holding Blaziken tight. His face just beneath her breasts as his cheeks nuzzle into Blaziken's well defined 6 pack abs. Blaziken just rubs her head sheepishly as she speaks.

"B-Blaziken" The pokemon says as Ash just lets her go before the largest Clefable bounces up and begins speaking while all the other Clefairy sit in wait.

"Clef Clef Clefable. Fable fai Clefable Fable Clef." The pokemon speaks while turning to both Blaziken and Ash. Ash is just confused at what's being said where as Blaziken is now sporting a blush the same color as her Feathers. Ash still lost just tilts his head in confusion before the Clefable in front of him pantomimes what he should do.

The Clefable in question points to Ash before making a kissing a face by pursing it's lips. Then points to Blaziken doing the same thing only to bring her fingers together meeting them in the same spot. Blaziken looking at Ash wonders just what he'll do in the situation. Ignoring the sinking feeling inside her gut, Blaziken just looks towards Ash grabbing his hand.

"B-Blaze, Blaziken. Ken ken, Blaziken." She speaks towards ash Hoping he understands her even if just a little bit.

"Blaziken do you want your reward for beating team rocket now?" Ash asks tilting his head getting Blaziken to Look down in thought. She turns to see the Clefairy and Newly Arrived Clefable in the gathering waiting on baited breath. As Ash leans in closing his eyes to kiss Blaziken on the cheek Blaziken takes this chance and turns her head to face Ash meeting his lips with her own kissing him. Ash's eyes shoot open in surprise only to see Blaziken looking into his eyes rather Lovingly as she closes her own and deepens the kiss placing her hands gently on Ash's Cheeks. After the cheers from the Clefairy die down Blaziken releases Ash's Face and looks at the floor hoping he doesn't hate her.

"B-Blaziken. . .Why did you just do that?" Ash asks a little confused before Blaziken goes to answer only to look down ashamed and hurt that she was so stupid as to follow through with the Clefairy's chanting and Instructions.

"Blaziken it's alright that you did what you just did. . .I kind of liked it. But why did you do it is what i want to know." Ash says patting and rubbing Blazikens back reassuring he doesn't hate her. Blaziken feeling her heart race and skip a beat just looks at Ash pointing to the Clefairy who are cheering and dancing around once more.

"Blaziken, blaze blaze. Ken Blaziken." She says as she tries to say something Ash will understand getting his eyes to open a bit.

"Marriage? What? What marriage. . .wait i'm beginning to understand you. Who's getting Married?" Ash asks a bit curious.

Blaziken soon points to him than herself before her face goes crimson as she looks at his lips while licking her own.

"Oh . . .So the clefairy ritual is really just a fancy Marriage ceremony?" Ash asks a bit confused as to what's going on.

Blaziken just shrugs her shoulders not really knowing what's going on. Blaziken sheepishly just looks at Ash before hugging him tightly to herself drawing a blush from her trainer.

"Blaziken lets just finish what ever these Clefairy want and get back to sleep okay?" Ash says getting his Pokemon to nod and happily enjoy the celebration. After just an hour The hidden scientist had documented everything just as Blaziken and Ash were heading out. Feeling awake enough they agree and just continue through the cave system. Only this time they have an escort leading them the entire way. Their escort is a really large and buff Clefairy with tiny wings. Once reaching the Cave exit The buff Clefairy just turns to look at them as he gives them a rather strange send off

"CLEFAIRY!" The fairy pokemon says in a rather guttural and deep voice shocking Both Blaziken and Ash as it bounces like a ballerina back towards where it's supposed to be with the others giving one hell of a funny image to the two.

"That was one Buff Pokemon." Ash says getting Blaziken to nod.

"Blaze." She agrees with a smile before Ash scans Blaziken with his Pokedex. The female voice pipes up once more.

 _"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the evolved form of Combusken. Blaziken is able to easily leap over 30 story buildings with its great lower body strength. When it meets a powerful enemy, fire burns around its arms and legs making its punches extremely damaging and dangerous while leaving its opponents charred from its fiery punches. This blaziken knows the Attacks: Growl, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Blaze kick, Fire punch, Peck, Double Kick, Quick attack, Sky uppercut, High Jump Kick and the egg moves Flame Burst and night Blaziken is Level 36."_

"Wow blaziken You're amazing. I can't wait to learn more about you on our journey. So wanna head to the Pokemon Center or go straight to the Gym in Cerulean?" Ash asks getting Blaziken to think on it a little bit before shrugging her shoulders and picking up her trainer. Using her powerful legs she leaps into the air towards Cerulean city landing down at the entrance only to leap into the air once again happy her trainer is holding onto her so tightly as they land in front of the pokemon center as the sun rises over the mountains to greet the early morning. The two retire to the back of the Pokemon Center in a rented room to relax for the day as they both know come a few hours. They will have another Gym to beat and another challenge to overcome. In the meantime Ash is happily reviewing the ceremony with the Clefairy via the video recording happy he was able to catch such a rare and wonderful occasion on tape.


	3. A new act, a new surprise

**A/N Hello everyone, Crystal bullet here. Now this AN will only be a question. It will be in all my newest chapters to my fics. The simple question i'm asking is for you to PM me personally and tell me If you would support me with a or not. I love writing fics like this one, Azure love, Two cats and a kit and most importantly i'm having real fun writing Feel Invincible as things will soon kick off with it. But i'm finding less and less time to write for my fics mostly due to housing costs, Bills and things like internet and Phone payments as well as my new job in Fred Meyer Taking up nearly 6 Days a week. With a i could potentially take less hours for work and push it to 5 days or even 4 days if i'm supported enough on it. Hell i even have a few plans for rewards for my Donors if i do decide to put up and make a . Now again this thing isn't a reality just yet. So once again i'm only asking you to PM me And tell me Yes, Make the or No, Don't make the . I'll even leave a poll up on my Profile for others to answer there and I'll tally all the Votes at the end of June or maybe mid July. It all depends.**

Blaziken and Ash are currently at the Pokemon Center in cerulean city. Ash having had all his pokemon healed and having his egg checked out just smiles as he learns the pokemon inside is growing to be very healthy. Currently rubbing a soft microfiber rag against it's surface Ash is just looking at Blaziken wondering and thinking on the last few days and all that's occurred.

 _"I can't believe i kissed Blaziken. Er well she kissed me but still. What does that mean? Does she like me? Was it because of the Clefairies and Clefables? Or was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing. The moment we met was the moment she found i'd be trainer. She was probably excited about that as she was only ever in a lab for tests. I don't think i've done anything a different trainer would have done. So why did she do it."_ Ash wonders thinking on what could have compelled his starter to do such a strange act. Ash thinking on this remembers his mother telling him of girls when he was about 8 years old and how they act when crushing on or in love with someone. How they act shy or a bit hasty or mean. Some of them act like they don't want it but in reality do. Tsundere is what his mother called them.

" _let's see. . .I met her and i was in my boxers giving her a good view of me when i'm . . .less then presentable so that could have made her feel a bit spooked. But i started training her on route 1 by fighting the rattata, pidgeys and the occasional Oddish. The trainers that were lingering in the route we're pretty good measuring stick for our progress but Blaziken really went all out against them. Probably trying to ensure i didn't send her back to the lab. Silly, As if i'd ever send her back to the evolved into Combusken when we fought team rocket for the first time and even hugged me. Then we. . .Oh, oh. . . Oooooh. I get it. We really have been acting differently from other trainers and pokemon."_ Ash thinks as he remembers that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and held onto her like he would his spare pillow on cold nights. He is her trainer but he's been acting more like a very close friend.

" _So what if i've been treating her as more than just a pokemon. I've been around Pokemon all my life and i know for a fact they are just as smart as us. Hell some are even smarter like dads Alakazam and his Chikorita. Pokemon are Friends not Tools. If Blaziken wants to be friends that way then i'll meet her halfway. I have to ask her though. Hmm i wonder how Feebas has been doing. According to Cynthia feeding Feebas the pokeblock when ever she was hungry was what i was told to do. She has seemed happier as of late. I really hope we can prove to many she can be beautiful."_ Ash wonders as he looks over to his blaziken. Her ruby red feathers glistening in the light of the Pokemon Center. A bit of sweat rolling down her toned and firm sixpack abs while the underside of her breasts show they're jiggling as she walks over to him. The chest plume of feathers fluffed a little bit showing excitement and adrenaline. Ash finds his cheeks burning red with embarrassment as he looks his pokemon up and down with a tender smile.

The smile has Blaziken looking at him a bit shocked wondering what he could have been thinking of all this time. She had been working out and testing her new strengths and attack moves just like he asked her too. She had worked up a decent and healthy sweat before getting herself healed up with nurse joy's chancey's Soft boiled egg and a max elixir. Her trainer had been thinking the entire time they'd walked through the doors and she wanted to know what it was that was bothering him. So she decided that walking over and asking him was what she should do. Thus the reason she was heading to him. The smile he gives just disarms Blaziken as she blushes at the sincerity of it.

"B-Blaziken?" Blaziken asks rubbing her arm a bit embarrassed.

"I'm fine Blaziken. Thanks for asking. Hey Blaziken i was curious about something mind answering?" Ash asks her getting her to think for a moment.

"Blaze?" She tilts her head in response wondering what it could be.

"Blaziken we've known each other a few days now. I've tried my best to train you and get you stronger as we can see it worked cause you're now at your final evolution. I was wondering if you think that us being the way we are is going to fast. Do you think we're moving to fast as friends?" Ash asks her getting blaziken to open her mouth to answer before her eyes open a bit and her mouth closes.

Were they moving to fast as friends? Merely 3 days ago was when she met him and already she was blushing and wanting his kisses cause they made her feel special. All her life it took others like professor birch, Professor Ivy and even Professor Juniper at least a few months before she even so much as opened up to them. But her trainer Ash was different. From the first moment she met him he just radiated a pure calming Aura. Something to let her know that everything was going to be alright. It just swept her in and held her close making her feel safer and happier the longer she basked in it. She realised that yes they were moving too fast. He's her trainer but more importantly Ash is her best friend. She doesn't want to act brashly and push him away. She just looks at him and then to the floor before regaining her composure and nodding a bit.

"B-Blaziken, Ken ken Blazi Blaziken." She responds nodding and rubbing her head as if saying sorry.

"Oh no Blaziken it's not that i don't like it. In Fact, i don't mind if we keep where we're at right now. I just think we should hold off on anything more till a bit more time passes between us. I love where we're at right now and if i can be honest here. . . I love snuggling up with you at night. You're just so soft and warm i love it. And the kiss you gave me back inside mount moon. I have to say i enjoyed it. The kissing can remain as your reward for when you win against another trainer like Gym leaders and Gary or one we meet down the line you know." Ash says showing he's not against anything just wanting to tone down what they do till they are actually more acquainted. Blaziken smiles happily at it and instead of giving an answer just grabs Ash's arms and pulls him into her embrace nearly crushing his back as she holds him not remembering her new strength. Ash's face currently resting between her cleavage as she swings back and forth with the hug getting Ash to lightly hug her back only to shortly after go limp. Blaziken looking at it realizes what's wrong and drops Ash who lands on his butt.

"Blaziken. Ken Blaze" She says rubbing her head.

"It's okay Blaziken. I understand. So how are we gonna tackle the Cerulean Gym. From what i remember it's a water type pokemon Gym. So of course Feebas and Joltik will be good to go. But i'm worried about you Blaziken. I know you're weak to water but you're strong enough to One shot the weaker pokemon they have. But you can Also be one shot if they have strong enough water attacks. You're a Fire Fighting type. So your water resistance while normally 2 times the damage is taken yours is 1.75 times so you take less damage than a normal fire type. Especially since i know i've had you training with Feebas to gain more water resistance. Last i scanned in your summary it says you're now at a very decent 1.53 times rather than the norm for your typing. That's good but you're still at a disadvantage. Do you wanna fight if you have to. I won't risk you getting hurt if you don't want to fight. You've earned a rest." Ash says getting Blaziken to look at him. She sighs with relief at his words.

"B-Blaziken, Blaze ken ken Blaziken." Blaziken says as she looks down and rubs her head. She feels ashamed but she has to tell him.

"It's okay Blaziken i understand that you're afraid. They are your polar opposite type after all. You're weak to Water attacks. Don't worry i won't call you out for anything. You can sit this one out." Ash says rubbing Blazikens back and pulling her into a hug just nuzzling in. As he's comforting Blaziken the nurse joy had watched the interaction between them and it brings her to smile happily before taking both of his Pokemon to him.

"Mr. Ketchum here are your Pokemon. I must say that they are the healthiest and Happiest looking Pokemon i've ever seen come into my Pokemon Center. You must be an amazing trainer. Perhaps you would like a pokemon i have here in the Center. She wasn't abandoned by her trainer but he did express his . . .distaste for her in a calm and non hurtful way. She was just too affectionate with him and he being a Germaphobe didn't sit well when she showed her affections." Nurse joy begins explaining.

"He was a germaphobe? Oh i get it. So this pokemon must have some kind of slimey, Gooey, Scaley or just plain dirty feel and while not really hating her just couldn't really take her hugs? Poor girl. Of course i'll take her." Ash says as Nurse joy hands him his Pokemon before leaving and coming back a few minutes later with a smile.

"Ash, I'd like you to meet Goodra." Nurse Joy says as she looks towards the hallway leading to the back. Ash looking over sees a very tall Pokemon about the same size as Blaziken. She seems to be looking at Ash a bit worriedly before looking at the floor and trying to hide herself. She must have lost her self esteem when her trainer released her.

"Poor girl is still far too shy. Her self Esteem was shot when she was Released and anyone i've asked to take her refuses when she hugs them. It's been like that for the last 10 Trainers out of the 60 that have come in. Only 10 had what i thought would be what she needed but they refused because of how she is. Ash seeing the way you and your pokemon act. I was hoping you could possibly help her. Take the first step and heal her broken heart?" Nurse joy says with a smile and a bit of a dejected look to her hoping that Ash won't deny this.

"Don't worry Nurse joy. Goodra is as good as fixed. She's so cute how could anyone not like a hug from her." Ash says walking over to the shy Goodra who just stays where she is watching him. When Ash gets up close to her She just freezes wondering what he's going to do. Would he be like the other Trainers or was he different. Was he going to berate her like others or would he accept her. She just looks down and closes her eyes fearing the worst.

"Hi Goodra. . .I was told you needed a friend. Would you be okay with it being me?" Ash asks Goodra getting the Dragon type to look at him with soft surprise. Seeing his eyes she looks into them intently finding no falsehood what so ever and she just hesitates a bit before closing her eyes. She recoils a bit and shudders before shaking her head side to side fighting her thoughts. Looking back at Ash the Goodra just sees his expression hasn't changed but his body has. His arms are wide open and waiting. Seeing this Goodra acts on instinct and tears up a bit before she glomps Ash tightly holding onto him.

Ash instantly realizes why the other trainers had a problem with Goodra hugging them She was Way to soft and Gooey. Not to mention the slime all over her body felt weird to the majority of people. But to ash it reminded him of the cave and underground lake he discovered when he was a kid. That weird Gooey grotto he had slipped into. The memory wasn't a bad one and it just made Ash feel safe and warm. He chuckles and hugs goodra tighter nuzzling into the familiar feeling. Goodra surprised by this tears up and cries happily at not being rejected. Ash nuzzling lightly into Goodra's body as his face finds its way between her F cup breasts as he just smiles from his place between her arms and cleavage. Ash inhales softly and sighs contently. Goodra smells like Vanilla and Lavender. He lets her go and gets himself out of her grip rubbing Goodra's head with a smile getting a gentle Coo from the dragon type.

"It's okay girl you can hug and cling to me all you like i won't ever deny you that. You deserve it after all the hard work you obviously did to become this strong." Ash says getting the Goodra to cry happily again before she hugs him a second time swinging him from side to side as she feels him get pulled away from her grip. Looking at what happened she sees Blaziken with an annoyed look on her face before the two begin speaking.

"Blaziken, blaze blaze Ken ken" She says to Goodra pointing to Ash then herself as well as poking Goodra lightly.

"Goo, Dra ra Goo Goodra." Goodra says poking her arm tips together as she looks off to the side embarrassed and agreeing with Blaziken.

"Ken ken Blaziken." She responds with a simple wave brushing it off as nothing before Goodra hugs Blaziken aswell surprising the Starter before she's let go.

"It looks like your Pokemon are getting along Ash. Don't worry i have a spare Luxury ball with me. I'll go get it and Register it to you." Nurse joy says slipping out of the room returning with the newly registered ball. To which Goodra doesn't even give her a chance. Immediately Goodra pokes the capture button and is sucked into the ball getting it to Ding instantly.

"Welcome to the family Goodra." Ash says before thanking Nurse joy. Ash then calls out Goodra who he scans with his Pokedex.

" _Goodra, The cuddly pokemon. This Very friendly Dragon Type Pokemon get's picked on because it's meek. But who ever teased it gets the full brunt of its force with it's use of retractable Horns. It throws punches that are equivalent of a hundred Pro boxers put together. This very friendly Dragon-Type Pokemon will hug its beloved trainer leaving them covered in sticky slime. If left to itself, Loneliness overcomes it and it oozes goey Tears. This Pseudo-Legendary pokemon is Female and knows the moves Dragonbreath,Rain Dance, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, Absorb, Earthquake, Return, Sludge wave, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, Poison tail, Iron tail and Draco Meteor. This goodra has the ability Sap Sipper and the Hidden Ability Gooey. This Goodra is Level 60." Ash_ smiles hearing this and gives Goodra a very tight hug nuzzling into the gooey Pokemon.

"You're really strong Goodra. I'm glad to have you as part of our little family." Ash says getting Goodra to cry once again picking ash up and hugging him even tighter before she's recalled into her Luxury Ball.

Ash then begins walking with Blaziken towards the Gym. Getting to the Gym Ash thinks his strategy through until they get to the entrance of the Gym. Seeing it he notices it's more like a theatre then a Gym. He scratches his head a bit confused until he recalls in the news about Cerulean needing to increase tourism from other Regions as they have the most common Pokemon around them. The Gym was refitted with new bleachers and made more to be a theatre stadium to put on plays, shows and acts Involving pokemon and Hired actors to draw the crowds in. It obviously worked as Cerulean had become one of the most sought after destinations to Vacation just to watch the so called "the Sensational Sisters".

"Wow. . .Blaziken you think we could just walk in there and challenge them?" Ash asks looking towards Blaziken who points to the display near the entrance showing the name of the play.

"The Prince and the mermaids huh? I remember this play from when i was at camp and chosen as the prince. I think i can still remember the lines." Ash says trying to think on the play he did when he was so little. He just scratches his head and sighs as he begins trying to speak the lines.

"You must answer these riddles three before we agree to give our tests? No that's not it. I'll get it eventually. No sense in forcing it." Ash says as he heads around where the sign says "Trainers this way." Getting to the back Ash smiles some and sees that in the backstage area a costume is laid out with a note on top of it Ash picks it up and shows it to blaziken.

" _Due to the flu actor Diantha Carnet will be unable to perform the play today. She will be staying in the Cerulean City Pokecenter Until further notice. A full refund has been issued as well as a designer silk and Sequin costume for the prince roll to be filled by any Local actor of your choosing. Again i'm sorry Wallflower's And we'll try to work out a deal Tomorrow when Diantha is feeling better. Best of luck_." Ash just shrugs his shoulders and quickly strips down to his boxers before getting the Costume on Making a point to Visit this Diantha Garnet and wish her luck on feeling better. The Costume is a lovely white spinarak silk woven with intricate gold leaf and lavender trim in a floral pattern. Getting the suit on Ash smiles and adds on the small crown that goes with it plus a crimson cape with gold trim and hood which he puts on. He walks out to the stage entrance just to the point where he can't be seen but he can hear what's going on with the play.

Currently the three waterflower sisters we're in costume with the mermaid lower half and sea shell bikini top. They were letting the Pokemon swim freely as they performed the play's final act.

"Girls i'm worried." Daisy says to her sisters.

"About what Sis?" Violet asks.

"This supposed legend breaker. Remember that we were warned the time for darkness is upon us. We must protect the relic as best we can." Daisy says to the others getting them to look nervously at the orb sitting on the pedestal.

"WE have to protect the water orb. Even if it means meeting this monster who's taking them all." Lily says a bit worried.

"Silence sisters, Something approaches." Daisy responds as the area goes silent. Suddenly footsteps are heard as a cloaked figure walks out to meet everyone.

The figure stops out in front of the three and looks at them with his shadowed Visage.

"I am here for the Water orb girls. You won't be able to stop me." Ash says looking at them all hiding his blush. He had never met the sensational sisters before but seeing them now he can agree with the rumor of their beauty.

"You will not pass and gain the orb. You must defeat us to obtain no challenger has beaten us yet." Violet says as

"I'm not here to cause harm nor the end of things. I need the water orb for personal reasons. Just stand aside and let me take the orb. I promise to bring it back." Ash says to the three putting on his best intimidation act.

"If you want the orb you must pass two trials stranger. The first is the riddles 3." Lily responds wondering who this trainer is and how he can play the part so well.

"Yes the riddles 3 a trial of wisdom. I have much knowledge and i know i can answer some." Ash says getting the girls to nod.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, 2 legs in the afternoon and three legs at night?" Daisy asks.

"Man does. In the morning of his life a man is a baby and thus crawls on all four. In the afternoon of his life he is a man and walking on his two legs. In the evening of his life he is elderly and uses a cane as a third leg. Unless he already has a big enough third leg between the first two." Ash answers quickly getting the girls to stifle a giggle while the older members of the audience laugh at the joke..

"Correct. I am at the beginning of Anything and at the end of every Idea. With out me Air and sea would not be possible. What am i?" Violet asks as she smiles having made this one up on the spot.

"You are the Letter A. You are at the beginning of Anything and at the end of every Idea. Without A you can not spell Air or Sea." Ash says rather quickly.

"Correct your final Riddle comes from me. What is greater than arceus, worse than Giratina, Rich people want me yet Poor people have me. What am i?" Lilly asks with a smile.

"My dear you are nothing. Nothing is greater than Arceus, Nothing can be worse than Giratina, Rich people want for nothing and Poor people have nothing. So may we proceed?"Ash responds getting a smile from the three of them.

"Of course young one please send out your fighter's."Daisy says about to defend herself and her sisters.

"Feebas TO ARMS!" Ash says shocking the girls that he has not only a feebas but the correct pokemon for the part. The audience gets grossed out because of how Feebas looks making her sad before she looks towards Ash. What she sees is Ash just giving her a tender smile. The smile makes her blush and nervously look towards Lily and the others seeing they're looking at her with wonder. She gains a determined look to her face making sure she won't let her trainer down. Before anything she eats the last pokeblock she was holding and her body turns white.

Soon Feebas changes shape into a serpentine like form as the white of her evolution fades revealing Milotic Shocking the entire audience and even Ash himself. His Milotic has a very lovely cream colored body with piercing red eyes and long Pinkish Antennae. They seem like long hair-like fins which are situated just above her eyes that thicken towards the tips and are nearly as long as she is. On her head is a small spike. Running down either side of her neck are three black dots and it's lower body is a patterning of Blue and pink Diamond like scales outlined in black. Looking at his Milotic Ash's cheeks turn a soft pink Hue. Milotic, The pokemon people claim is the most gorgeous pokemon ever has just evolved from Feebas. Milotic just looks back to him with a gentle smile and a blush on her face. Milotic quickly speeds back towards Ash and wraps around him in a very tender and gentle bind before she calls out her name and leans in kissing his cheek bringing him to blush deeply.

"W-Way to go Feebas. I knew you were always beautiful. I just didn't realize how beautiful you could truly be. I'm glad i was able to help you gain your beauty." Ash says softly to his Milotic who just coo's lovingly before unbinding from him and diving into the water before emerging back onto the platform.

"Seel Defend" Lily says as an adorable little pokemon pops out of the water and lands on the platform in front of them.

"Seel Use watergun." Lily says as her pokemon follows the order.

"Milotic use dive to avoid." Ash says getting her to dive under the water dodging the water gun. Seel looking around is a bit confused not knowing that move yet. After a moment Milotic surprises them all by emerging right behind the seel only to smash its tail into it knocking the pokemon into the water. When the seel resurfaces it has swirls in it's eyes showing it's knocked out.

"Oh no seel. Please be okay." Lily says as she notices the Milotic take the Seel over to Ash. Ash playing the part pats the seel on the cheek and gives it a few Oran Berries helping it eat them letting it gain some strength back.

"You fought well young one. Use this defeat to get stronger. I believe your friend is worried for you." Ash responds as the seel claps its fins together happily and nods before sliding into the water and swimming over towards Lily who just smiles as Violet takes her place on the platform

"Seaking to battle" Violet says as she sees Seaking erupt from the water and land on the platform as well. Ash smirking a bit recalls Milotic having her on standby inside the nice water of the arena.

"Joltik, I require aide" Ash says as Joltik leaps out from his place on top of ash's Head under the hood. The Shiny Joltik just gets into battle position as sparks start flying off it.

"Seaking water pulse." Violet says as Seaking has an orb of water form above it's mouth before slamming it into the water arena sending a few waves towards Joltik.

"Joltik Pin missile" Joltik nods as it's body turns white and it's hairs stand on end. Using the pin missle it interrupts the water pulse as Violet reacts quickly.

"Seaking quick use Ice beam." Violet orders having seaking use ice beam freezing the top layer of water. Joltik having hid himself on the vertical side of the platform just above the water is unaffected and just quickly looks back at ash wondering what he should do.

"Joltik use thunderweb." Joltik nods and aims it's mouth forward towards the falling seaking who can't dodge and spits out a large premade spiderweb covered in electricity trapping seaking and shocking it till it's paralyzed ensuring it can't move when it hits the ice.

"Seaking no." Violet says worried as she wateches her pokemon taking damage.

"Joltik finish this with energy ball." Joltik responds by nodding it's head and a large ball forms under Joltik as the ball of energy is then hurled at Seaking who takes a direct hit. The ball of energy exploding shattering the ice around the ring and having seaking sail through the air landing into the water knocked out next to Violet.

" Seaking No." Violet says worried for her pokemon. Ash also a little worried breaks Character from the Act for only one line.

"I'm sorry i didn't think my pokemon's attack was that powerful. I have more berries if you're willing to have a pokemon get them." Ash says getting Violet to smile at him and nod as Shellder pops up. Ash smiles and hands Shellder 3 Oran berries a Cheri berry and a Pecha berry. Shellder takes the Berries over to Seaking who eats the three Oran berries and Cheri berry. The Sweet tasting Pecha berry was shellder's treat for doing it as told by ash.

"Thank you stranger. Seaking should be okay now." Violet says

"You're welcome. Again it was not my intent to cause harm. I'm merely here for personal reasons. Which is why i need the Water Orb." Ash speaks getting the Sensational sisters to smile before Daisy swims over to the spot where Violet just was.

"Well stranger You have to beat me to get the honor of leaving with that orb. Dewgong Center stage." Daisy says only to have the Gyms side doors Burst open revealing a large Meowth shaped Robot. The sight freaks out the patrons of the act who all begin running when they see the big red R on the Meowth knowing it's part of team rocket and are quick to escape while screaming.

"Prepare for trouble" The male voice says.

"FOR ARCEUS SAKE SHUT UP YOU THREE." Ash responds taking off the crimson hood revealing himself to the sensational sisters who blush heatedly at how good he looks in that costume actually looking to be a real prince.

"What? Why are you here twerp? We thought we could have at least one day without your meddling." Jessie says getting ash to groan as he just shaking his head.

"I'm on my Pokemon Journey you dirt clods. Of course i'm going to hit all 8 Gyms in the region. What are you? Stupid?" Ash asks getting the three to growl.

"You twerp, Oh don't worry we aren't stupid. We learned from the last couple of encounters. Now we'll see who's better while we steal all the pokemon from the Gym." Meowth says as he hits a button on the dashboard making the Robot's arms Eject outwards landing into the water as the water and pokemon are sucked up into the tank inside it's guy showing that all the pokemon the Sensational sisters have are inside it trying to break out.

"You monsters give us back our pokemon!" Daisy yells as her Dewgong gets angry and sends an ice beam at the contraption only to have one limb freeze before it shatters and drops into the water.

"Okay i've had enough of this. Goodra time to battle." Ash says shocking everyone in the room as Goodra emerges from the Luxary ball landing on a platform like Dewgong only she's staring at the robot in wonder before Ash says.

"Goodra, I need you to use Rain dance to soak the Robots head then use Thunder." Goodra smiles and nods making it rain in the area rather heavily soaking the area and filling the pool back up at an alarming rate. Goodra smiles as her whole body sparks and sends a massive bolt of Lightning onto the robots head. With the loudest crack of thunder anyone's ever heard the robots skull explodes open revealing team Rocket who just growl at this.

"Blaziken to me I need you to use Flamethrower, Goodra use Dragon breath and have them meet to destroy that contraption." Ash says as Both Blaziken and Goodra launch their attacks and they collide with one another in front of team rocket exploding and destroying the top half of the robot sending team rocket hurling through the sky like a rocket.

"Looks like team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio say playing the part knowing that they'll be able to step up their game more and more as time goes on. Ash looks at the Sensational sisters

"Wow you like, Totally kicked their butts." Daisy said with a smile happy she can finally be herself.

"Yeah those three have been messing with me on my journey since i started it. I'm sorry they ruined our Battle and your Play. I was having fun and so were my pokemon." Ash says getting Daisy to giggle a little bit.

"Well like, It's not really a big deal. We could totally just give you the Cerulean Badge. I like, Totally know you were going to win just like in the play. Who were you going to use? Goodra or Blaziken?" Daisy asks getting Lily and Violet to both come up curious.

"I was actually only going to use Joltik and Milotic. Gonna switch between them and only use Goodra as a last resort." Ash says as Goodra grabs hold of Ash and snuggles into him as she hugs him pinning him between her exposed breasts as she coo's happily.

"You're goodra like, Really likes you. I wish i could have a pokemon love me like that. A big strong and strapping Pokemon holding me in a loving hug." Lily says blushing thinking of herself being that way with some guy before ash's image pops up in her mind making her blush.

"I wouldn't feel like i earned it if i just got it. Why not save it till tomorrow and we can have the wall repaired and redo the play from the beginning and let me Earn the badge that way?" Ash says from his spot in between Goodra's F-cup breasts as Goodra just laughs and pokes his cheeks cutely.

Daisy giggles at the scene in front of her as she blushes some before grabbing ash's arm and pulling him out of his pokemons Grasp.

"Sure thing. What's your name by the way? I'm Daisy Waterflower the oldest sister." Daisy answers his idea with a nod as she introduces herself.

"I'm Violet Waterflower the second oldest sister." Violet says fluttering her eyelashes at Ash Cutely.

"I'm Lily Waterflower the third oldest waterflower." Lily says as she shakes Ash's Hand.

"I"m Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. I started my Journey a few days Ago." Ash says shaking Lily's hand back.

"Oh cool, How are your pokemon so strong then?" Violet asks.

"Oh well I trained Blaziken, Joltik and Milotic myself. They were already pretty high Level to begin with. I just push them to learn new moves, I'm going to train with Blaziken in how to fight and i also make sure they train against one another to raise their resistances against each other. Blaziken is still a little scared of Water-Types but we can fix that can't we girl?" Ash says getting Blaziken to blush deeply and quickly respond to his teasing with a quick slap to the back of his head.

"Ow, Okay i deserved that." Ash says getting The waterflowers to laugh at his antics with his pokemon.

"You really are one of a kind Ash. Just like Gary said." Daisy says looking at Ash who gets a very surprised look on his face.

"W-What?" Ash asks a bit confused.

"Yeah this Gary kid was from Palette too. He came in asked to challenge us but we were to busy getting ready for the show and just offered the badge to him if he left us alone to rehearse and he agreed. He also warned us to look out for you. He said you were a one of a kind person with a look of friendship. But then he called you a loser and said we see you to tell you he says "smell you later" Or something" Lily says getting Ash to look confused at them. Gary say something nice and mean it? Then he hears the insults and sighs knowing that really was Gary.

"Oh by the way long shot but like. Have you seen our lame sister Misty? She said she'd be near route one fishing for water pokemon. Even though she like Totally doesn't get the idea about what it means to be a water type master." Daisy says getting Ash to smile a little bit.

"Well actually she's the reason i had caught my Milotic." Ash says as Milotic swims up and wraps around Ash's Feet and legs up to his waist.

"Really? What do you mean?" Violet asks.

"Well she was fishing for pokemon and Pulled Milotic out as a feebas and went on about how ugly she looked. It hurt Her feelings and i knew i had to stop her. Feebas may not look pretty but i know from experience that any pokemon ugly or not on he outside are beautiful and pretty on the inside. So i took Feebas with me and asked if she wanted to be free or if she wanted to come with me. She chose to come with me and here we are." Ash says to the sisters while he tenderly rubs Milotics head earning a tender coo from his Water-Type.

"Well we better call the City and let them know about our plan. Show up tomorrow and the repairs should be finished." Lily says getting Ash to nod as he heads out of the gym Waving bye to his three new friends. Having added them into his X-Transceiver to speak with them whenever. He heads back to the Pokemon Center and meets with nurse Joy explaining why he doesn't have the badge yet. He gets his pokemon healed and has them all out and walks towards the room he was directed. He softly knocks on the door and speaks.

"Miss Diantha, I'm sorry to bother you but I saw the note left at the waterflowers when putting on the Costume of the Prince. I wanted to know if it would be okay to come in and talk." Ash speaks to the closed door only to hear it unlock and a very gorgeous woman answer the door. Her hair is just as lovely as Cynthia matching her for her status as Goddess. Her hair is a lovely brown shade while her eyes are a captivating Blue. The clothes she's wearing are currently Pink Spinarak Silk pajamas Her eyes are sunken and red while being a little puffy as she is currently holding a tissue to her reddened nose and pale skin. She smiles at Ash seeing his pokemon behind him.

"Oh, Hello there. How are you doing?" She asks a bit worried as she's in no condition to fight if he's here to challenge her.

"Oh i'm fine Miss Diantha but i see you're in terrible shape. I came here to wish you well in getting better but seeing you like this i can't just leave. Would you please stay here i'm going to get a few things and make you something to eat that will fix you right up." Ash says quickly running off with his Pokemon chasing behind him as fast as they can. Diantha a bit out of it still looks towards her only Pokemon and her trusted best friend.

"Gardevoir sweetie. . . .Did you sense any ill intent from him?" Diantha asks as Gardevoir blushes some and rubs her head gently before shaking it.

"Gardevoir, Gard Garde Voir voir Gardevoir." Gardevoir explains as Diantha closes her eyes still feeling terrible as she nods happy that this Ash was telling the truth. Gardevoir just told her She felt Ash's Emotions and soul finding that he is the purest and most loving person she's had the pleasure of reading. He just radiates calm and protective Auras that draw you in.

A few moments later and a knock is heard on the door making Diantha open it letting Ash into her room who quickly sets up the pot on a hot plate mixing ingredients together and working with Blaziken and Milotic.

"Ash as mush as i appreciate this, I really do, I need to know what you're making." Diantha says to him getting ash to smile a little.

"I'm making you my mother's special berry soup. She mixes bitter Tart Herbs with sweet Juicy Berries and cooks it with normal Vegetables and probably a few meats depending on if protein is needed. She made it when ever i was sick and i ALWAYS felt better after eating it." Ash responds not taking his eyes off the pot making sure to cook it correctly.

"Oh wow thank you Ash. I'm so happy you're willing to make that for me even if you just met me." Diantha says with a smile and a soft blush.

"Oh no problem. My mom would and i quote her words. "Tan my hide with a purse or window stop if i didn't offer help or a hand to a woman in need." Ash says happily as he hears Diantha snicker a bit. Ash finishes the large pot of soup and pours some out for Diantha handing it over to her with a smile making Diantha blush a bit deeper than normal at the look on his face.

"Enjoy Diantha, there's plenty to go around so don't be afraid to ask for seconds." Ash says as he pours bowls for all his pokemon and even Diantha's Gardevoir. When Diantha takes her first experimental sip of the soup her eyes widen in surprise and she just keep tilting the bowl drinking more and more of the broth before stopping herself and eating the contents of the soup. While fast it is still in a very dignified manner.

"Mmm oh wow. Just wow Ash that has to be the most Delicious food i have ever tasted in my life. And i own a 5 star restaurant back in Kalos." Diantha says as she gets another bowl for herself. He was right she is starting to feel way better just from the first bowl.

"T-Thank you Diantha that means a lot to me. My mom makes it way better then i can though. Hey i hope you're feeling better now Diantha." Ash says getting her to nod happily at him. Her pale complexion seeming to fade as she eats more of the delicious hot soup.

"Oh i feel way better than i did just a few minutes before. Thank you for helping me out Ash. And it's sweet that you wanted to wish me well when reading that I wasn't feeling well. So how was the -" Diantha says only to have her words interrupted by the door to her Room opening revealing Cynthia standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god Diantha i just got your call and came as soon as i could. Don't worry i got some aspirin and cough drops and . . .Ash? What are you doing here?" Cynthia says looking between Diantha and Ash as Ash smiles and hugs Cynthia tightly getting her to blush a deep shade of red.

"Cynthia Hi! Wow i didn't think you'd show up here. You know Diantha?" Ash asks getting Cynthia to hug him back before letting him go.

"Of course i know Diantha Ash She's." Cynthia says only to see Diantha shaking her head no with a pleading look in her eyes.

"She's like my best friend. I got a call from her telling me she was feeling sick and i came with medicine. But it looks like you beat me to the punch." Cynthia says getting him to rub his head.

"Yeah well, I saw from the note in the Cerulean gym that she was under the weather and i came to wish her luck on feeling better. But seeing the state she was in before i had to make her my mom's Berry Soup. She made it when ever i was sick and i always felt better afterwards. You want some there's plenty." Ash says as Diantha smiles and nods.

"Oh Arceus yes, Cynthia you have to eat with us. This soup is divine. The best soup i've had in my entire life." Diantha says getting Cynthia's eyes to widen in surprise. If Diantha was endorsing it then you know it's delicious. She quickly takes a bowl and begins eating with her two friends as Ash then tells Cynthia and Diantha about his journey through Mount Moon embarrassing Blaziken who just huffs and looks away only to feel Ash kiss her cheek making her blush and pout. The look making Cynthia and Diantha giggle as they see the connection Between Ash and Blaziken. Diantha smiles at Ash and having learned he's a native of Kanto he may know where to look for what she's here for same as Cynthia. It's why they came to Kanto in the first place.

"Ash. . .I have to ask you something." Diantha says in a worried tone.

"Shoot Diantha, I'll answer it if i can." Ash says happily with an innocent grin.

"You see i'm not from Kanto but Kalos. So i'm kind of out of my element here. I'm looking for special stones that are only found in Kanto. I was hoping that . . . maybe you would kinda sorta be okay with me tagging along with you on your Journey to look for the stones i'm after?" Diantha asks poking her fingers together looking away hoping that he'll agree. If he doesn't she'll have to travel alone or with one of those sleazy hired tour guides who always try and touch or seduce her.

"Huh? Oh sure Diantha if you wanna travel with me i don't mind at all. I could use the company.I love my pokemon and My pokemon are nice company but it's also nice to have friends along with you you know." Ash says looking at Diantha who smiles a little bit and hugs Ash gently.

"Ash if it's not to much i was hoping you would let me join you too. Since you know more of Kanto then either of us you could show us around and help us with what we want and in exchange me and Diantha will help you train your pokemon. What do you say?" Cynthia says getting a bit jealous at Diantha for hugging Ash that way only to see Ash smile.

"Of course Cynthia i'd love to have you and Diantha along on my Pokemon Journey. I'll do what i can to help you both and thank you for offering to help train my Pokemon. I was kind of at a loss for what to do from here on out so any help would be appreciated." Ash says while smiling genuinely getting every female in the room including Diantha's Gardevoir and Cynthia's Garchomp to blush a soft pink.

Day soon bleeds into night and the three friends are currently sleeping in Diantha's large room in the Pokemon center. Ash knowing he has a challenge ahead of himself Tomorrow just smiles knowing that so long as he keeps his head up, His Spirits high and his friends close. He'll never feel as if he failed. But that is a story for another day.


	4. Tragedy

Ash is currently sleeping on the floor in Diantha's room although not having a blanket or pillows he feels very very warm and his head is resting on something rather soft. Groggily he opens his eyes and looks at what he's surrounded by. Looking up at what was making him so comfortable He's shocked to find the answer. Lying right beneath him was Blaziken. Her arms wrapped entirely around him with one of her hands lightly laying against his back and the other laying right on his ass in a firm grip. Ash blushes deeply as he sees and feels that his arms are wrapped around Blaziken as well only both of his arms are on her shoulder blades with his face pressed into her ample breasts. He just blushes a deep deep scarlet and looks around hoping no one else see's him like this only to see that Both Diantha and Cynthia are giggling at his position along with Diantha's gardevoir. Garchomp however has a blush on her cheeks and begins poking her spiked talon tips together in a shy motion thinking to herself.

"Good morning Ash . . .Sleep well?" Cynthia asks trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah i mean you must be comfortable with how big that smile you had was." Diantha says sniggering a bit.

"Gardevoir voir garde, Gardevoir." Gardevoir says a bit with a hand in front of her mouth as she waves the other one before she begins laughing.

"Uhh . . .yeah i guess it was a good sleep. I'm surprised how i woke up but then again i am a cuddler so this will probably happen a lot. Probably not with blaziken only either." Ash says softly as Blaziken just opens her eyes and looks down at Ash who's between her breasts right now. She smiles some happily before tightening her grip on his ass and back.

"Blaze!" Blaziken says and hugs ash tightly before sitting up getting a hug in return.

"Yeah it is nice waking up to that feeling isn't it girl." Ash asks her getting a nod from his starter as Diantha and Cynthia just smile at the sincerity in his voice. Ash is let go as he stands up and stretches a bit popping a few bones back into place as Blaziken does the same.

"So Ash whats the plan?" Diantha asks as she finishes applying her make up.

"Well first off i was going to go to the Cerulean Gym and continue my match with Daisy Waterflower for the Gyms Challenge badge since our performance was interrupted yesterday by Team Rocket. Once i beat Daisy i'll get the badge and we can head out of Cerulean towards Vermillion City." Ash says with a smile on his face as he sets his fresh clothes out before grabbing them.

"I'll head to my own room and and change before training with my Pokemon in the back of the pokemon Center. I'll leave myself enough time to shower before my Gym battle." Ash says leaving the room His Blaziken sitting down next to Gardevoir with a tilted head wondering just what Ash has planned now that he has more than just his pokemon with him.

Gardevoir begins getting curious as to why Ash and Blaziken are so close. Closer then even her and Diantha at times. She looks to where Ash was and begins getting suspicious. Looking towards Blaziken she nods internally deciding to look into Blazikens mind for the answer.

As Gardevoir looks at Blaziken and reads through her memories. Gardevoir blushes rather deeply at the time they had first met. Looking through she smiles at all the battles they've had and the even laughs at how a few things along the road have happened. She gets to Viridian forest and blushes at the thoughts Blaziken has for her trainer as she sees in Blazikens mind that the feelings are getting deeper. Gardevoir gasps at the Ceremony that Blaziken and Ash had undergone as by Pokemon Law she was indeed mated to Ash now.

"Blaze? Blaziken?" Blaziken asks Gardevoir only to get a simple wave off as Gardevoir just stutters an answer.

"G-Gardevoir." Gardevoir says with a sweat drop on her head and a deep deep blush on her face drawing Diantha's attention.

"Gardevoir sweetie are you alright? You seem to be a bit red." Diantha asks getting Gardevoir to motion to the bathroom and walk inside with Diantha following suit.

"Okay gardevoir whats wrong?" Diantha asks a bit worried.

"Gardevoir Voir voir Garde Voir Gardevoir!" She begins to explain Pantomiming what she saw in Blazikens mind only to slap herself in the face and psychically transfer the memory of the mating ceremony between Ash and Blaziken causing Diantha to get confused.

"And that's what's got you so upset? Why? are you jealous our cute new tour guide is taken?" Diantha teases getting Gardevoir to blush and stick her hands in the air yelling her name once.

"Oh calm down sweetie i'm only kidding. Besides i'm pretty sure Ash had no idea what that ceremony was. He probably thought it was some kind of celebration and joined in. Now stop being so prudish. I swear we need to find you a man soon or you're going to drive yourself nuts from being so worked up." Diantha giggles as her Gardevoir puffs her cheeks a bit irritated at being teased like this.

"Gardevoir" Gardevoir huffs before turning her back on Diantha.

"Oh Gardevoir sweetie i'm sorry. It's just to fun to tease you. After all you always get so cute when you look angry." Diantha says sincerely as she hugs Gardevoir getting the Fairy type to blush and look down at the floor.

"Besides even if Ash and Blaziken are in that kind of relationship. It isn't anything different than we do when nights are lonely right?" Diantha whispers into Gardevoirs ear making Gardevoir shiver a bit in pleasure at the memories that are brought up making Gardevoir go scarlet before nodding some.

"So i don't think there's anything wrong with it. So don't worry about it. Just keep it to yourself and don't go jumping to conclusions. Now come on we have to join Ash and see how he's training his pokemon. We did offer to help him didn't we?" Diantha says as she adjusts her beautiful white dress cupping her breasts a bit to get a better hold of them with her dress.

"Now let's go sweetie. We do have a promise to keep." Diantha says with a smile as she leaves the bathroom with Gardevoir in tow.

After Cynthia gets herself all situated she smiles and chuckles at the video feed she is watching. The chuckles getting Diantha curious as she stands up and walks out of the room Diantha following suit shortly after as they approach the exit to the training fields in the back.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Diantha asks a bit with a raised brow.

"Oh nothing just this." Cynthia says as she opens the door to the training fields and shows Diantha how Ash is currently having Milotic take a few hits from Joltik to raise her resistance to electricity.

"Come on girl you can do it. Just take a bit more and you'll get your reward." Ash says with a smile making Milotic blush and nod as she just signals Joltik to hit her again taking another Thunderbolt head on. The attack making her drop down breathing heavily as she feels herself getting tired.

"Way to go Milotic that's a new record. You're now able to take at least 12 thunderbolt hits at full power. You're amazing girl." Ash says getting Milotic to blush deeply and smile at him.

"Come on let's get you healed up and you can get your reward." Ash says getting Milotic to blush and happily call her name as She's returned to her pokeball. Ash just smiles some and heads inside the pokecenter only to see Diantha and Cynthia staring at him.

"What?" Ash asks a bit curious.

"Ash. . .You're training your Milotic by having her get thunder shocked multiple times?" Diantha asks a bit taken back by his training methods.

"Well, She's a water type and thus very weak to electric types right? Well I thought the same thing with Blaziken when she was a combusken and had her take training with Feebas taking the water guns she spit. It raised her resistance up quite a bit so she's not so damaged by them. Heck now that Milotic is fully evolved her water guns will do more damage and thus raise her resistance even more. So i thought the same would work for Milotic with Joltik zapping her a few times. And last i scanned Milotic she had raised her resistance to x1.56 rather than x2 so now she does take less electric damage. I'm thinking if this is true i can have all my pokemon raise resistance to their weakness so they are either immune to it or at least only take normal damage from it. It seems to be working so far. I'm even logging it in my report for Professor oak on my report on Blaziken." Ash says thinking a bit as he just scratches his head getting Diantha to look at him a bit stunned.

"You're a junior professor?" Diantha asks getting Cynthia to nod and answer for him.

"Yes he is. Rather smart one by the way. He only got that Blaziken 4 days ago when she was a torchic. His training is hell on them but you can't deny results. In just the short amount of time he's had his pokemon they're levels have already doubled Joltik is already at level 56 and Milotic is already level 63. He's trained them every waking moment he could get if what Juniper and Oak told me was true. Besides that do you know how many wild pokemon and random trainers he fights in a single day? Wanna know how i know the number? did you happen to see the countless trainers in the pokecenters recently. They certainly aren't here from Gym battles." Cynthia says getting Ash to look at her a bit confused.

"What do you mean by that cynthia? Of course that's not their levels. They aren't that powerful look." Ash claims scanning his Milotic getting the pokedex to open up and show level surprising him as it shows Cynthia is correct.

"Ash you don't get it. You're making your pokemon fight wild pokemon, Trainer pokemon and each other constantly plus Gym leaders. Each battle they win they gain more experience no matter what and since they fight one another all the time one is always a level above the other and they grow quickly. With the proper diet they gain even more experience to grow in level when coupled with how you show them love and respect. Of which hasn't been a problem for you as you've been feeding them all wonderful food and not to mention that your friendship with each of them is very strong." Cynthia explains as Ash is blown away. He just scratches his head a bit confused how him just being himself has been working so well. He sighs and just smiles a little.

"You still have to work with Blaziken though. She's low leveled compared to these two. Have her fight with Joltik as we travel out of Cerulean towards Vermillion then move up to Milotic." Cynthia says with a happy smile as Ash just nods.

"Cool thanks for the tip. Let's head on out to the Gym so i can finish my Fight with Daisy and get the Cerulean Gym badge." Ash says getting Cynthia and Diantha to nod.

"Before we do Ash i have to ask you. Have you ever found any strange stones lying about while you were growing up or maybe inside a cave you had explored?" Diantha asks getting Ash to think on it for a bit before he just smiles a bit.

"Yeah i did once with Gary." Ash says as he pulls off his backpack. He quickly searches through his pack and pulls out a small metal casing. Opening it up he smiles and pulls out 2 small glowing stones.

"I found these weird stones while hanging out with gary in an old cave. I had fallen inside a really gooey and goopy grotto and when i got out i had like 4 stones stuck to me. I took two and Gary took two. But i've never really found out what they are. Pretty though." Ash says handing them both over to Diantha who gasps at what she's holding. In her hands are a mega stone and Mega Keystone.

"Ash do you know what these are?" Diantha asks a bit confused.

"Not really no. . .Why are they important?" Ash asks getting Diantha to nod.

"They are very important Ash. This is a mega Keystone and a Mega Stone. They are VERY rare. So rare in fact they're only ever found here in Kanto. These are the first stones i've ever actually seen with my own eyes." Diantha asks getting Ash to rub his head some.

"Well if you want you can keep them. . . I don't really have a need for them right now." Ash says getting Diantha to look at him surprised.

"Y-You want me to have them?" Diantha asks getting Ash to nod some.

"Sure i mean you seem to really like them. And sure they're something i found with Gary when he was my friend but. . .He's not my friend anymore. He's actually a rather mean bully." Ash says sighing at how his friend had fallen so far.

"Thank you so much Ash this means a lot to me. I'll have a friend of mine tell me what kind of Mega stone it is and if i can use it i'll happily take it." Diantha says getting Ash to smile and nod.

"No problem Diantha. What are friends for?" Ash says with a smile getting Diantha to blush.

"We're friends?" Diantha asks seriously with a sincere look to her face.

"Of course Diantha, Me and Cynthia are friends and you're her friend. We're going to be traveling together soon and We've talked and gotten to know one another. I'd like to think of us as friends." Ash says with a sincere smile getting Diantha to smile and bring Ash into a very tender hug.

"Thank you Ash. I've never really had a friend before besides Cynthia and my Gardevoir." Diantha says with a smile as Ash's face is pressed into her C-cup breasts.

"Okay calm down Diantha. He'll die of strangulation if you hold him between your melons any longer." Cynthia says with a smile as Diantha drops Ash onto his feet.

"Sorry. . .It's just usually hard for me to meet someone new and become friends as they usually use me for my looks and . . .Other things." Diantha says as she remembers her fans and the perverts who only look at her for her body.

"Well they're stupid to not get to know you personally. You're a very kind and wonderful person Diantha. I hope we can be friends for a long time to come." Ash says with a happy smile as Diantha just lightly places her hand over her heart to try and stop it from skipping a few beats as it's doing right now.

Ash hears an explosion and turns around to see both Goodra and Blaziken firing off some attacks seeing who's is stronger.

"Hey you two cut that out. If we destroy anything it'll cost a lot of money." Ash says walking over to them both as Diantha just keeps her blush as she watches him walk over to his pokemon.

"See what i was talking about?" Cynthia asks a bit looking at Diantha.

"Yes. . .Yes i do Cynthia. You were right about him. He really is very different." Diantha says looking to her.

"Makes your heart skip some beats just by talking to him doesn't he?" Cynthia asks getting Diantha to nod once again.

"Yes he does. It's so rare to find someone like him. So pure hearted and innocent." Diantha says as she watches Ash hug both Blaziken and Goodra at the same time only to see Goodra take Ash away and run while hugging him getting Blaziken to chase her down as the Slime dragon giggles playing keep away with him as the ball.

"Yeah . . but half the fun of that is corrupting that innocence isn't it?" Cynthia whispers softly as she rubs Diantha's Shoulders.

"Mmm Cynthia stop that. It's not funny to joke about that. Besides i'm literally 14 years older than him. You're 10 years older than him. I highly doubt he's going to want to anything to do with women our age." Diantha says as Cynthia smiles.

"Sweety, He's getting hit on by Professor Juniper and she's nearly 20 years older than him. He seems to accept her flirting with a smile. I feel he likes older women rather than those his own age. Let's just see how and where this goes okay?"Cynthia asks getting Diantha to look as Blaziken holds Ash in a protective hug into her rather sizeable bust as Goodra pleads with her only to have Blaziken hmph and turn away from the Dragon getting her to Pout cutely.

"Aww thats so cute. And sure why not. If he really does like older women than the better chance we have getting him. Besides if we left him to his own devices he'd probably find some really old pervert who'd have sex with a fire hydrant and an abusive red head with the brain the size of a fruitfly to travel with." Diantha says as in Pewter city and inside mount moon two people sneeze at the exact same time. They watch as Ash gets free of Blaziken and Goodra before kissing them both on the cheeks getting them both to blush embarrassed as they get a gentle talking to about being careful where they fire off attacks.

While they see this is happening Joltik walks up Cynthia's leg much the same way he did with Ash when they first met and he makes it all the way up Cynthia's body coming to rest on her shoulder as Ash takes Milotic inside the Poke Center to get her healed up.

"Hmm i wonder what Milotic's reward is for taking so many thunderbolts." Cynthia off handedly mentions before Gardevoir answers.

"Garde voir Gardevoir." She speaks with a blush and a gentle "La Dee Dah" hand gesture getting two confused trainers only to have Gardevoir look at them both before pointing to her lips then making the tips of her fingers meet showing she said "It's probably a kiss" when she made the gesture getting both trainers to chuckle.

"He's rewarding his pokemon with kissing. I swear he treats his pokemon like we do. Well only we don't kiss ours." Cynthia says getting Diantha and Gardevoir to blush a bit before nodding some while speaking uneasily.

"Y-Yeah, No kissing here right Gardevoir sweety?" Diantha says as Gardevoir agrees.

"G-Gardevoir." Getting Cynthia to look at them and chuckle.

"Well what are we waiting for an invitation? Let's get in there and see what reward he gives Milotic." Cynthia says as Diantha and Gardevoir both walk into the Pokecenter and watch Ash as he does indeed kiss Milotic. Only he kisses her right on her head after she wraps around him in a tender and gentle Bind attack. The scene making Diantha and Cynthia both give a tiny "Kawaii" at how cute the scene looks.

"You were great out their Milotic. I just know that since EVERYONE at the play saw you as a Feebas and how you evolved into the most gorgeous pokemon in the world they'll all be clamouring to get you from me or to get Feebas of their own." Ash says nuzzling into his beautiful pokemon.

"Mi lo lo Tic Milotic." The creature responds with a soft head nuzzle back claiming she'll never leave him no matter what. And how she wants her reward now getting Ash to sigh.

"Oh alright Milotic. I guess since i do reward Blaziken that way you deserve it too for what you've done. Now pucker up." Ash says getting Milotic to lift her head gently and tilt it slightly as Ash kisses Milotics soft scaled lips holding it for a whopping 5 seconds before pulling back and ending it making Milotic blush softly as she unbinds from him and returns to her pokeball. Ash soon heads to the back and gets his Blaziken and Goodra into a mock battle to increase speed for both Pokemon. Making them stare each other own before firing an attack that they weren't allowed to dodge till the last minute.

Growing up being bullied all the time Ash learned a thing or two about that since he usually always had to duck and run from fights. Knowing that if you wait till the last possible second then there's a good chance you can catch your opponent off guard while increasing your own reflex time and speeds. Ash looks at his clock after a few hours of having all his pokemon train in this fashion he sees that it's 8:40 and almost time to get to his Gym battle. He has his Pokemon stop the training making all of them even Goodra collapse onto their backs exhausted. He scans their levels and finds that Goodra is Tied with Milotic at level 63, Joltik is still the same and Blaziken after fighting like that against the stronger pokemon one right after the other constantly taking the beatings and constantly fighting and winning a few times while having taken care of a few trainers who popped in has gone up from level 36 to to level 50. Ash looks at his pokemon very proud of their progress. He knows that Level does mean power but it doesn't mean real experience. They'll need to fight many many fights before they are actually able to really show true potential and power.

"Way to go you guys. You're all doing so amazingly. We just gotta keep this evasion training up and then we can move onto strength training. But before that we have a Gym battle to fight so Milotic, Joltik you're on point. Now then i'm going to go shower and we can head on over." Ash says getting Cynthia and Diantha to smile at how he's training them. When he messes up they'll let him know and show him how to improve it but so far he's been doing far to well and hasn't needed any pointers so far.

A quick shower later and Ash is walking out of the bathroom of his room not noticing his two new guests. He simply drops the towel to the floor standing in the room buck naked sifting through his clothes getting a fresh pair of boxers and the double of his outfit. Slowly putting them on he never even bothers to look back to see that both Gardevoir and Garchomp are looking at him as he dresses himself up. The psychic and Pseudo Legendary pokemon both just hiding themselves amongst his normal pokemon as this happens while ogling his young body.

 **(With Giovanni Celadon City.)**

"Daddy can we please hurry up? I wanna go to Lavender Town and catch a few Ghost Pokemon." A blonde haired young woman groans as she has on white thigh high platform boots with a black mini skirt and black shirt with a big red R on it.

.

"Not now sweetie, Daddy is . . ."talking" to his business partner." Giovanni says as the girl nods at him but looks to his business partner and just scoffs at the fat man sitting in the seat behind the massive Mahogany desk.

"Kids, They change your life you know. Now then mister Silph. Have you created what i asked for?" Giovanni says getting the Rather portly man to shake a bit at the look he's receiving.

"I uh. . .I tried but it's slow going. We've tried everything to get this contraption to work but we've only ever been able to successfully make one of what you wanted." Silph says worriedly as Giovanni smiles.

"One is all that's required for now. Hand it over." Giovanni says rather angrily getting the Man to rise out of his chair.

"I can't just hand it over, It's the pride and joy of Silph Co. Besides our Ghost lense it will be our greatest creation to date. I can't just give it away to someone like you." the man screams getting Giovanni to lose his smile. Giovanni looks at one of the no name grunts he has with him who's been keeping an eye on the hostages.

"Do it." Giovanni says as the grunt picks up a rather elderly looking woman before grabbing her head and twisting it strangely snapping the neck like a twig before dropping the woman dead to the floor.

"NOOOO OLIVIA!" The manager runs forward to his slain chairwomans body.

"You brought this on yourself Mr Silph. I bankrolled this project so all knowledge, property and items made through it are legally mine. I didn't kill her Silph. You did. Should you deny me what is truly mine i will kill another and another and i will not stop till i get what i want. Hell i'll even steal all notes, papers, prototypes and failed experiments of this project and all other evidence of it's existence and keep it under wraps before killing you and burning this entire building to the ground with you all inside it. Give me what i want and we leave. Continue to be difficult and I will make your life a living hell. Or would you like to go back to living on the street with barely two pennies to rub together for your finances." Giovanni says getting Silph co's manager and CEO to just sigh before opening the safe in his office.

"Take it. . .just take it and go please. No one else has to die." The man says dejectedly as he stares at the lifeless body of his highest ranking Chairwoman.

"Glad you saw the light Mr Silph. Now will speak of this to no one. I was never hear and neither were my employees. I will pay off the doctors to say that your chairwoman took a tumble down some stairs and even pay for the funeral and file the needed paperwork to ensure her 401k goes to her family. I may be a very evil Gang leader Mr Silph. But i am a businessman before a gang leader. So i know how this will look. I'll stop by on my way back to my base's HQ and pick up the next ball that's made. Pleasure doing business with you Mr silph. Now if you'll excuse me, My daughter wants to catch a few Ghost Pokemon before we head to our next destination. Pray the next ball is ready by the time i return. Because if it's not. . . Well" Giovanni says looking towards the dead body laying on the carpet inside his office. Giovanni grabs the ball and smiles happily as he begins thinking to himself as he meets Domino in the limo out front of Silph Co Industries.

 _"Finally, the ultimate pokeball. Able to catch any pokemon no matter what it is. Even the strongest of the legendaries Arceus. Ash, I know you'll put this ball to good use when my plan finally comes into action. With this ball and my secret project nearly complete Ash you will never have to fear for your own or your mother's safety ever not with this."_ Giovanni thinks to himself keeping a stern and solemn expression etched into his face. His thoughts soon drift and he sighs before looking to the sunroof.

 _"You're probably rolling around in your graves at what i've become aren't you two? Carnet, Jenny. You both must be disgusted and ashamed at what i've done. . .what i am doing. What i'm willing to do. Maybe if this ball had existed as it does now you two would still be here. I'm sorry i turned out this way. But i need to do what must be done and to keep Delia, Domino and Ash safe there is no boundary i will not cross. I will kill, plunder, destroy, pillage and raze entire cities to the ground if it means those two and my Darling little Domino have an ounce of luxury. I WILL NOT LOSE THEM TOO."_ Giovanni exclaims in his mind as he straightens his face up once more before Dominno pulls him into the Pokemon tower of Lavender town dragging him all around the Tower in an attempt to catch the Pokemon she wants. Always having been a fan of Ghosts Giovanni is soon letting his business drift to the back of his mind as he's soon smiling and having a good time catching the Ghost pokemon who live at the tower.

"Look Daddy i got one of each. I have a Ghastly, A Haunter and a Gengar. I got them all by myself. What did you get?" Domino asks showing off her new trio of pokemon.

"I didn't get anything Domino. I merely caught one pokemon here at the tower and it's name is White Hand." Giovanni says getting Domino to giggle.

"Oh daddy, we both know White hand doesn't exist. It's just a Myth to attract Tourists. We both know It's Just Buried who's the real Ghost here." Domino says getting Giovanni to chuckle at his daughter's antics before he hugs her tightly.

"I love you Domino. Come on, let's get out of here. I have one more business venture to stop in on and then we can head to Cinnabar Island Resort for the next week in a half okay." Giovanni says getting his daughter to happily agree before bolting out of the tower to the Limo followed shortly after by Giovanni who merely looks up to the sky once again.

 _"Soon Ash. Soon my plan will begin phase 3 and with it. Your ever lasting protection as well as Domino's and your mothers."_ Giovanni thinks as he just tells his driver to take him to the heliport at Vermillion city.

 **(Cerulian City Waterflower Gym 9:30Am)**

"That was a good match Ash. You like totally earned this Cascade Badge." Daisy says with a smile handing Ash the beautifully crafted raindrop shaped badge.

"Thanks Daisy. You and your Dewgong were tough to beat. It sure knew how to take a punch." Ash says as he puts the Cascade badge right next to his boulder badge.

"Well i have had that Dewgong for years. He's like my best friend. Anyway, You'll wanna head to route 6 and go to Vermillion city next. Just a bit of a warning. The Gym Leader there is tough. Like really tough. So far he's undefeated this season. Be careful okay Ash?" Daisy says getting Ash to smile at her before gently giving her a hug making the girl squeak softly before returning it.

"Thanks for the warning Daisy. I'll be careful when fighting Vermilion City's Gym Leader. But his winning streak will end soon." Ash says getting Daisy to let him go.

"Oh i believe you Ash. For some reason i just feel that you're going to beat him." Daisy says getting Ash to smile. Alright well thank you for the badge. I'll be leaving now." Ash says getting Daisy to sigh dejectedly before she looks as ash begins walking away that is until the door to the Gym opens up.

"What the hell do you three think you're doing?" The girlish voice says.

"Uh like, what do you think we're doing?" Daisy asks as the door closes revealing it's misty at the exit.

"It looks like you're just giving away a Cascade badge to this loser. Kid give that back you have to earn it." Misty says holding out her hand as Ash just looks at her a bit angrily.

"I did earn it. I competed against them all in the play yesterday and i just beat Daisy in the last match today because our match yesterday was interrupted. I'm not giving you my hard earned badge." Ash says looking at the redhead before she leaps forwards grabbing the badge and ripping it off his vest.

"HEY! Give that back." Ash says grabbing at the womans hand.

"Not until you earn it. I know these three didn't fight you in a gym battle. Their pokemon don't even look hurt." Misty says until the referee interferes.

"Miss Waterflower. Return Mr Ketchum's Hard earned Cascade badge this instant or you will face criminal charges of theft." The ref says getting Misty to look up at him.

"But John this little kid didn't fight my sisters for it at all i know they just gave it to him. They're too lazy and busy with the plays they put on to watch the Gym or have a regulation battle." Misty says keeping the Cascade badge.

"Misty Waterflower, Your sisters have incorporated their jobs as Gym leaders with their Passion as Actresses. They do both jobs round the clock non stop. You'd know that if you ever bothered to spend time with them learning the trade of water pokemon mastery instead of Gallivanting off on your own and Complaining. Now i won't warn you again. Return Mr. Ketchum's Cascade badge or face the consequences." The ref says more dangerously as Daisy, lily and Violet all sigh.

"Ash like, Our stupid younger sister won't give it back till you fight her in a match. If you get the badge and just leave she'll stalk you till you decide to fight her. Do us a favor and knock her off her high horse. If you do consider it a Gym leaders Challenge." Violet says as Lily speaks up next.

"Totally, She's as stubborn as a tauros. Bout as big headed as one too." Lily quips getting Violet to laugh as Daisy walks forward.

"This will be our Gym leaders Challenge for you Ash. Like Beat our lame sister Misty in a 3 vs 3 Battle and like, I'll totally give you this HM for the move cut, a TM for the move Ice Beam and the last reward will totally be a surprise from us three." Daisy says as She looks to Ash who sighs knowing that these three know their sister more than anyone else just sighs and he looks to the ref.

"I have no choice Sir i have to fight Misty. Please make it official. I won't like it but i'll do it." Ash says to him as the Ref just sighs and nods.

"Alright, alright, This Gym leaders Challenge battle is between one Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Misty Waterflower of Cerulian" The ref is interrupted by Misty.

"That's "The Sensational Sister" Misty Waterflower." she says in a knowing tone getting the ref to just glare at her.

"This is a Gym leaders Challenge Battle between Sir Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and One Misty waterflower of Cerulean City. This match will be 3 vs 3 only Ash may substitute pokemon mid Battle. When one pokemon is unable to battle the losing trainer will call out another. And miss Waterflower. Upon your devastating loss you will return Mr. Ketchum's Cascade badge or i will call the authorities and have you tried for theft." The ref Says getting The older water flowers to sigh at the stupidity of their younger sibling.

"Staryu i choose you." Misty says throwing out an obviously just caught Staru as the pokemon still isn't listening to her much.

"Milotic i choose you." Ash says shocking Misty as the beautiful pokemon emerges from her pokeball still slightly injured from her last battle with Dewgong. Milotic being only at 45% her normal health looks back at Ash confused and worried.

"I'm sorry i called you out like this girl, I know you're tired. I know you're very hurt but look who's back and claiming that you and me didn't earn our badge." Ash says as Milotic looks from Ash over to the one she's to be fighting. Only to see the girl who so viciously ranted about her ugliness. Milotic gets a stern look of anger on her face happy she gets a bit of revenge as Misty Gushes over her.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL. MILOTIC THE MOST GORGEOUS POKEMON IN THE WORLD! Wait, How did a loser trainer like you get a pokemon like that. You had to have stolen it. Ref He's using stolen pokemon." Misty cries to John who just face palms himself.

"You idiot he's owned that pokemon since her pre-evolved state. I saw it evolve with my own eyes JUST YESTERDAY. The first match is Ash's poor tired and very heavily injured Milotic who already beat Daisy and her dewgong Vs Misty's Obviously Disobedient Staryu. Begin." John says tired of Misty trying to bend the rules to suit her needs.

"Staryu Watergun." Misty says only to have Staryu begin a rapid Spin.

"Milotic use dive to get under the water and dodge." Milotic without a word obeys her trainer and dives deep underwater away from Staryu as it flies towards her to hit her with it's attack. Milotic stays calm and collected under the water as she looks at Staryu who is going under the water after her. Milotic breaches the water high into the air landing on Misty's platform before Ash gives another command.

"Milotic use bind to stop it's rapid spin then use a point blank Hydro Pump." Ash says as Milotic waits. Soon enough the Staryu Emerges from the water and races towards Milotic only to get Caught in it's rather tight and deadly bind. The strength used begins crushing the poor pokemon making its center gem break before Milotic uses a point blank Hydro pump on it smashing it into the platform below it. The staryu's gem beeping and glowing red indicating it fainted.

"Staryu is unable to battle Winner of round one goes to Ash and his Beautiful Milotic." The Ref says as Misty recalls her Staryu.

"That was lucky nothing more. Goldeen i choose you." Misty calls out sending out her only obediant pokemon.

"Milotic get over here girl. You've earned your rest twofold. And i owe you two rewards. Let the others handle her next pokemon okay?" Ash says getting Milotic to nod and breach from the battle tank to one of the many others that's Closest to Ash as she relaxes with Daisy, Lily and Violet's other pokemon.

"Ha scared your weak Milotic will lose against my Goldeen?" Misty says as Ash just ignores her somewhat reaching for his second pokeball.

"No i'm not worried she'd lose to you. I'm worried that my powerful and beautiful Milotic will tire out to much since she already beat Daisy's Dewgong who was a real challenge. She's earned more than her share of rest. Now Joltik i choose you." Ash calls out getting Joltik to land on the platform. The tiny electric bug Pokemon already tired aswell from fighting Lily and Violet again as officially the other battles didn't count since the interruption. Joltik currently at 60% it's normal health but having a slight confusion status marked on him.

"Ash's Poor tired and confused status Joltik who already beat Violet and Lily vs Misty's still full health Goldeen. Round two Begin." The ref says as Misty merely cowers away.

"What the heck's wrong with you? Give your pokemon a command." Ash asks wondering why she's like that.

"NO WAY, CALL THAT BUG BACK AND CHOOSE A DIFFERENT POKEMON." Misty cries out still freaking out.

"What? No way. Joltik is my next choice what's wrong with you." Ash asks wondering why she's like this.

"Get that disgusting ugly bug away from me and my pokemon. Just call it back and use a different pokemon. I forbid the use of him in this challenge." Misty says getting Joltik to quickly snap itself out of confusion and begin crying as it leaps away from the platform and running away from everyone.

Ash acting quickly picks his crying Joltik up and comforts him.

"Hey boy it's okay. Just ignore the mean ugly redhead. You're the cutest little thing i ever saw. And i know Cynthia and Diantha both agree with me. So do Violet Lily and Daisy." Ash says getting his Joltik to just start sniffling remembering how it was ridiculed by all the other Joltik and Galvantula for it's odd colors. Ash just nuzzles his Joltik getting it to stop crying and happily cry his name.

"You didn't have to hurt my pokemon's feelings Misty. He's my choice and you can't forbid a pokemon type from challenging your Gym. It's against the rules. Now Joltik Thunderweb on her Goldeen." Ash says as Misty just begins screaming not giving Goldeen any instructions. Her goldeen is caught in the thunderweb and zapped till she's Paralyzed.

"Now joltik use Energy Ball." Ash says getting Joltik to rise into the air as it's energy ball gains size riding on top of it before joltik throws it's legs out and launches the energy ball into Goldeen which then explodes. When the dust settles it shows Goldeen has fainted.

"Goldeen is unable to battle this victory goes to Ash Ketchum and his cute Electric Bug type Joltik." The ref says getting Joltik to happily call it's name before crawling all the way up to meet the ref and nuzzling into his cheek.

"There,there little guy. Misty's just a grouch. Now get back down there or i have to disqualify your cute little butt." The ref says laughing some as Joltik Jumps down from the ref stand and lands on the platform in front of Ash once again.

"Misty call out your last losing pokemon so Mr Ketchum may continue his journey. And be prepared to relinquish his Cascade badge back to him as it should have been done in the first place." The ref says getting Misty to growl as she thinks on who she should call next. Then she remembers that pokemon that was following her everywhere and was so stupid it captured itself in her last pokeball.

She remembers how it's psychic attack was powerful enough to throw a magikarp from the river near route one all the way out to the ocean.

"Psyduck i choose you." Misty says as the Yellow duck lands in front of her with it's hands on it's head.

"Joltic you up for one more battle?" Ash asks getting his Joltic to nod.

"Final round is Ash's Cute Joltik vs Misty's Psyduck. Round Begin." The ref says as Misty smirks.

"Psyduck use Psychic and crush that ugly little bug." Misty says as Psyduck raises its hands only then put them back on his head and tilt his head to the side.

"Psy Duck." Psyduck responds while nothing happens.

"Joltik use your strongest Thunder." Ash says getting Joltik to use the Attack and fry Psyduck to a crispy blackened state making the pokemon stand there as if it felt nothing.

"Ha my psyduck is strong." Misty gloats only to see Psyduck fall onto it's side not responding to anything.

"Psyduck is unable to battle. This victory goes to Mr Ketchum of pallet Town. Misty relinquish his badge this instant." The ref says getting Misty to just growl. She takes the badge out and hurls it into the battle tank.

"He wants it so bad let him find it." Misty says stomping off to her room as Ash just gets on his hands and knees looking into the deep depths of the water hoping to find where it sank to. Milotic quickly dives back into the battle tank and scours the bottom with dive as Lily, Violet and Daisy's pokemon all help with the search. Before Misty can make it to the exit door to the house and head to her room She's zapped pretty harshly by Joltik who scoffs and crawls up his trainer's leg before nuzzling into his neck.

"Thanks Joltik. Hopefully Milotic can find my badge." Ash says as Milotic pops out of the water with his Cascade badge in her mouth as Milotic has a blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Milotic sweety." Ash holds out his hand but Milotic won't release the badge. She just stares at him with a slight wave in her tail fin.

"Milotic you want your reward before i get my badge back?" Ash asks getting his Pokemon to nod some before he looks at the ref and the other three Sensational sisters who are berating Misty for her actions.

"Okay but we have to make it quick." Ash says leaning in and letting the badge slide into his mouth before he kisses Milotic gently. His hand rubbing her cheek making the Pokemon turn a deeper red as she blushes relinquishing the badge into Ash's mouth. Ash making sure he holds the badge between his teeth. He pulls back and ends the kiss with Milotic only to put the badge back where it should be on his vest.

When Ash pins the Badge to his vest he hears a voice call him.

"We're like totally sorry about our baby sister. She still totally doesn't get what it means to be a Gym leader or a water pokemon master. Here as promised your HM and your TM. I'm sorry you had to deal with our sister like that." Daisy says as Ash just smiled.

"Hey it's okay. She just needs to grow up a little is all. I know if she starts hanging with you three she'll be just as kind and pretty as you all one day. Well thank you for the badge, I have to leave and get my pokemon checked up at the pokemon center before heading out on route 6. Bye now." Ash says only to be stopped by the three sisters.

"Wait Ash you're like totally forgetting your surprise gift from the three of us." Lily says as Ash stops and smiles.

"Oh i don't need the surprise. Honestly just being able to meet and hang out with you three famous actresses was enough for me." Ash says with a tilt of the head.

"Yeah well this will be even better." Violet says as Lily kisses Ash's left cheek. Violet leans in and kisses his Right cheek where as Daisy the oldest leans in and kisses him dead on the lips and holds it for a few seconds.

"Good luck on your Journey Ash. Just know that "The Sensational Sisters" minus Misty will be behind you all the way. And hey if you ever need to cool off in the summertime feel free to stop by the Gym. Our Pools are always open to you." Daisy says getting Ash to blush deeply as he nods to them.

"Bye girls." Ash calls waving to them as he leaves the Gym getting goodbyes back as Daisy, Violet and Lily all begin rehearsing for the next play that's to air in a few days.

Ash comes up to the Pokemon center and drops his pokemon off with Nurse joy. He heads to the back of the center opening the door only to be tackled by Blaziken who keeps him pinned to the ground.

"Hi Blaziken sweetie. How was your time Training with Diantha and Cynthia?" Ash asks getting Blaziken to just nuzzle into him gently.

"Aww was it really that bad?" Ash asks getting Blaziken to just nod her head.

"Poor girl was missing you the entire time you were at the Gym. Honestly it's like she's in love." Cynthia says giggling at the notion as Diantha just smirks.

"Oh and what's wrong with that if she does love her trainer Cynthia." Diantha asks a bit in a knowing tone.

"Nothings wrong with it. Just strange as i've never seen a pokemon actually fall in love with a human before." Cynthia says rather truthfully as Diantha smiles at her.

"Well i missed her too. Honestly it was strange not having Blaziken at my side at the Gym today. So how did she do while training?" Ash asks getting Cynthia to smile.

"Well i had to train her with my Garchomp. Blazikens fighting style up close and personal is pretty effective when she was able to get a hold of her. I don't know what they were yelling about the entire fight but it sent Blaziken into a fit of rage. Luckily garchomp was stronger so she was able to stop blaziken from doing any real damage to the area." Cynthia says as Ash just smiled.

"Aww Blaziken what was said that was so upsetting to you?" Ash asks getting Blaziken to look away from him with a deep blush staining her cheeks.

"B-Blaze." She responds not wanting to say as Ash just nods.

"Okay i get it. Just know that whatever it was. Don't let it get to you. I'll always be by your side to help you when you're down and out okay?" Ash says getting Blaziken to nod. As Ash, Cynthia and Diantha all head inside to retrieve Ash's Pokemon Ash just looks at both Cynthia and Diantha before walking over to them both.

"Hey girls i gotta ask you something very important. Mind answering me?" Ash asks getting both Diantha and Cynthia to nod some.

"Of course Ash, Ask away and we'll see what we can do about answering." Cynthia says as Diantha nods to him.

"Well it's just that. . .I reward my pokemon when they do really good and beat a gym battle or a really tough trainer. I was wondering if others do this kind of thing." Ash asks getting them both to nod softly.

"Well yeah Ash lots of pokemon trainers reward the pokemon they have when they fight against tougher trainers or even Gym leaders. It's not so bad to reward them for doing good." Cynthia says with a smile.

"What do you reward them with Ash?" Diantha asks in a knowing tone as Ash just blushes and looks down hoping they don't find him weird.

"W-Well for the female pokemon who listen to me and do good in the gym battles or fighting tough trainers i reward them with a kiss." Ash says getting them both to chuckle.

"Oh ash that's so cute. Of course it's okay to kiss your pokemon for a reward. I've given my Garchomp and Nosepass plenty of kisses when they fight." Cynthia says as Diantha smiles.

"Ash kissing is a natural thing. So of course it's okay to kiss your pokemon if they do well. Hell i even kiss Gardevoir on the lips when she beats a particularly good trainer that crosses our path." Diantha says matter o factly getting Cynthia to look at her a bit surprised.

"Wow really? So i'm not the only one to kiss my pokemon on the lips?" Ash asks getting Cynthia to look at him a bit surprised as well. Knowing Milotic conned him out of a kiss was one thing. But doing it just because was a bit strange to her.

"Nope i kiss my Gardevoir all the time. And she just loves it. It's why our bond of friendship is so strong. We share many many things Ash and because of the relationship me and Gardevoir have it's made us the most powerful Duo in all of Kalos." Diantha says with a smile as she looks at Ash's now calm face as he releases Milotic from her pokeball.

"Lo" Milotic asks looking around only to find Ash pulling her head down to his and giving her a rather tender kiss to her lips making the Pokemon flinch before relaxing under her masters touch. Accepting her reward Milotic just holds the kiss as long as he'll let her before Ash pulls back and gives Milotic a gentle smile.

"That was for beating that one girls Staryu. I know you were tired when you beat Daisy's Dewgong but beating her afterwards was just amazing." Ash says getting Diantha and Cynthia to look at him curiously.

"What do you mean Ash?" Cynthia asks a bit confused.

"Yeah i thought Daisy was the only one you had to fight." Diantha speaks up getting Ash to nod.

"She was and i won. Daisy and her two sisters congratulated me and gave me the badge but as i was going to leave the fourth sister came home. You already know about her. She's the one who berated Feebas because of her looks. She saw Daisy hand me the cascade badge and thought i didn't earn it. So she stole it from me and Daisy and her older sisters told me that even if i got the badge back simply by her handing it over she would have stalked us all until i could prove that i beat her sisters. She was rude, arrogant and abusive. She even yelled at Joltik calling him a disgusting ugly bug." Ash says rubbing Joltiks little head on his finger as Cynthia and Diantha both just nudge and pet Joltik with their fingers like Ash.

"Aww but how could she hate something so adorable and cute? I mean seriously looking at your Joltik when it rolls onto its back when you rub it's belly nearly gives you diabetes it's so sweet." Cynthia says as Diantha agrees wholeheartedly.

"See Joltik i told you they liked you." Ash says getting Joltik to smile and tear up a little before cutely getting excited as some string shot spurts out it's mouth coating both girls in small strings of white getting them both to giggle.

"Anyway she tried saying that he was a disgusting bug and that his type wasn't allowed in that Challenge when i told her it's against the rules to deny a typing you don't like or to deny a type at all as it's literally against the pokemon league rules and laws." Ash says as Joltik just takes it's usual spot inside Ash's hair under his cap.

"And i beat her fair and square with Joltik and Milotic. When i beat her she just threw my cascade badge in the water and Milotic and her older sisters Pokemon all helped me get it back. The girl's name was Misty and she's just ignorant right now" Ash says as Both Cynthia and Diantha both think of ways to make the girl pay.

"Funny thing is before the girl left Joltik gave her a good Zapping with a thunderbolt before she could leave the area. It was pretty funny." Ash says as he just recalls Milotic into her new Dive ball that Nurse joy transferred her into.

"Come on everyone We have to head on route 6 Sometime. I even know of rumors of an old abandoned Power station there. We could probably get some good electric type pokemon in there. Heck maybe someone who used to work there found some stones like i did." Ash says as he leaves the Pokemon Center with Blaziken right at his side and Diantha and Cynthia both behind him with smiles on their faces.

The group of 3 all begin walking through route 6 with a rather well kept steady pace only slowing down to see all the sights the route have to offer. The river running right at the edge and even the streams and creeks lined with gorgeous flowers. Ash, Cynthia and Diantha all smile as they just watch the day go by. Cynthia and Diantha both giving Ash much needed pointers on type advantages, Disadvantages and even how having a high level pokemon isn't anything special unless they have experience to back it up. Ash soaking up all the lessons like a sponge. Soon enough Ash and his two travel companions both come up on an old looking Building. Seeing it's been covered with overgrowth and shrubbery Ash immediately knows what this used to be.

"Oh wow girls look, It's the old Alorica Outgoing Energy plant. Or AOE for short. This place used to provide power to nearly all of Kanto region." Ash says looking at the old beat up sign as the girls get a bit confused.

"Well if they used to provide energy to all of Kanto why is the building abandoned?" Diantha asks curious as Ash just rubs the back of his head.

"Well the old CEO of Alorica died of a heart attack leaving his old greedy business partner in charge when said partner stole it from the old CEO's son. And the new CEO kinda went money mad. He used electric pokemon stealing them and nearly killing them all when forcing them to provide energy in a sick barbaric way. When the pokemon league as well as the rangers and the. . .Well the last group that found out i don't really know their name only that when they show up all that's left is a calling card of a parchment paper with a blood stained hand print with the note stating. "Another to join our Mother." After the person they find is killed. The company was shut down, the energy plant was abandoned and left as is so it could be a sanctuary for electric pokemon of all types. Rangers made Alorica go out of business but the old CEO's son started a new energy company and it's being run just like his dad's. Fairly, with care and love shown to the pokemon who work their." Ash says stating the story still a bit freaked out that the third groups name isn't even known to anyone. Not even the rangers or the pokemon league.

"That's freakin scary. So a mysterious group of people just up and MURDER random people for no reason?" Cynthia asks a bit freaked out she could be targeted while in Kanto.

"Oh no nothing like that. This group is very selective. The whispers of rumors i hear are that they only take contracts when someone finds a special way of contacting them. Once done they complete a contract however the "customer" wishes to the letter the only thing that changes in the plan is the leaving of the note proclaiming that the person killed has joined their mother. And from what i know only really evil people have been targeted by this group. Members of team rocket, Paramilitary rebels wanting to take over smaller regions around Kanto and heck one time some crazy guy threatened to blow up Lavender town out of his fear of ghosts. The group didn't even wait to be contacted. A member just showed up and strung the guy up the side of lavander tower with a rusty meat hook impaling it into his jaw and hoisting him into the air only to have his own Ghost pokemon eviscerate the madman. Everyone tried to capture him but once he stepped into shadows he just . . .disappeared. That was about 2 years ago and no one has seen high nor low of the group since. All i do know is that the group only does good for Kanto and the rumors of it's existence have kept other terrorist groups from other regions OUT of Kanto. Kind of a good deterrent from trouble when the invading teams think that at a moment's notice in broad daylight they could be murdered in the most painful of ways and the one that does it get away simply by stepping into a bush or hiding behind a light post." Ash says with a solemn expression knowing that while the group seems rather dark, dastardly and truly evil. They only do those things to people who really deserve it and they have only ever done anything for the good of kanto.

"I see, And this group only goes after evil people like team leaders of Team rocket or teams from the other regions like from Kalo's it's Team Flare. I hear they are some really crazy Wackos. They kill anything and anyone they don't view as beautiful." Diantha says annoyed at the Team's Philosophy and actions.

"Oh well they better stay out of Kanto. I only got a rumor but everyone that saw the madman get strung up? The one who did it got the nickname Shadow Claw. It was because he struck from the shadows and was very deadly only to then slip back into them and disappear." Ash says with a smile before the memories seem to cement themselves.

"Do you two wanna go inside and look around or maybe just keep on going?" Ash asks getting both girls to just look at one another before they think it might not be so bad to look through the energy plant. Only to then hear the snap of a twig and flinch as they scream.

"No lets just get to Vermillion city right now." Cynthia says a bit freaked out as Ash nods some.

"Okay girls. And don't worry. The group i'm talking about don't harm Kanto Natives like me or the ones we hold dear. They are from Kanto and only for Kanto. But visitors and trainers from other regions are safe here so long as they don't cause trouble like . . . .i don't know let's say poach the three legendary Kanto Titans only to then steal, the Guardian of the sea so they could kill it and skin it alive for it's fur to make into a rug. Or try to take over the world or so on and so forth. Just be a normal everyday guy or girl and don't do no harm and no harm will come to you. That's what seems to be the way it works with them." Ash says as he leaves the entrance to the plant with Cynthia and Diantha in tow. Garchomp and Gardevoir all sticking close to ash Just as Blaziken does as she was freaked out by the story too. Unknown to all members of the group a lone figure watching from the window of the Power plant gains a soft smile.

"So you're the one She's taken an interest in hmm? I can see why my cute Benihime has become quite smitten with you. Meet your next challenge with courage young one. Impress me and a great reward shall be yours. Fail . . . .and you'll know the sheer cold embrace of our mother." The figure says as it recedes into the darkness of the Power plant only for the sleeping titan to open it's eyes wide and yawn feeling better than it ever has. Looking around Zapdos the titan of electricity see's it's between two generators that have been rigged to it's wings. The energy from the generators flowing into it's own body replenishing what energy it had lost in it's fight with his sister Articuno. Zapdos hears footsteps and turns only to see a figure at the edge of the shadows with purple colored eyes. The figure soon gives a gentle nod to the Legendary before fading into the blackness of the building and disappearing.

 **(Que Song: Gotta Catch'em All)**

 _"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause."_

Ash and his two companions are currently just exploring every nook and cranny of route 6 they can in an attempt to maybe find any signs of the stones Diantha is looking for. Along the way Cynthia, Diantha and Ash all seem to have a bit of trouble. As in the time they spend scouring the route from top to bottom they have countless run-ins with the Pokemon of the route and all of them are rather high leveled Electric and grass type Pokemon. A few Fire type pokemon even show up every now and again.

 _"I will travel across the land Searching far and wide. Each pokemon to understand the power that's inside."_

Although tough Ash, Cynthia and Diantha all three give their best and are eliminating the never ending Pokemon waves that seem to want to jump out at a moment's notice. Although most of the time is spent battling Ash, Diantha and Cynthia can also be found on all fours looking carefully around certain areas. Ash unawares of a nearby nest of baby pokemon, peaks his head into a bush at the behest of Diantha only to start squirming before pulling his head out of the bush. His face a little burned having been given a point blank ember to the face by a baby Charmander. Said Charmander still on his head biting into it. Cynthia and Diantha both giggling at the antics of the baby Pokemon before giving it a berry and setting it with it's siblings back in the nest. Ash chuckling at his own misfortune as Blaziken leans in and helps him to his feet with a smile as they get back to battling the wild pokemon.

 _"Pokemon! Gotta Catch'em all. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny, Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend in a world we must defend. Pokemon! Gotta catch'em All. A heart so true, Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and i'll teach you, POKEMON! Gotta catch'em all, Gotta Catch'em all. Yeah."_

Ash having looked at a battle in particular with a heavy heart feeling as if though something is missing and a bond missed out on. A random Pikachu had come out of the tall grass unexpectedly and merely gave a glance at Ash. Ash ready to battle and capture the field mouse hesitates for a moment when his heart clenches seeing the little electric mouse. As if a piece of him is missing. a few tears escape his eyes as he sees flashes of light that seem to be memories although they aren't his own. Even if they aren't his memories it seems they may be one possibility. Ash sees himself hugging and holding the little electric mouse as he sees the redhead he met on route one with a smile as she and him are friends as well as Brock with him. The little electric mouse and him having many battles and a strong near unbreakable bond. The fantasy or memories seem to bring him to cry more as his heart begins to ache as he feels himself ready to faint. Only to then feel a firm strong grip on his shoulder. Looking to his right as a few tears escape his eyes. He sees Blaziken standing beside him tall and proud with a smile on her face as she gives him a reaffirming call of her name. Ash smiles happily as his heart seems to return to normal as the pain is replaced with happiness. Turning to the Pikachu Ash see's its nuzzling with another Pikachu with a heart shape at the end of it's tail indicating that Pikachu was female. Ash gives the electric mouse a wave before both He and Blaziken turn around leaving the pokemon behind to continue it's life. Blaziken Casting a glance back at the Pikachu who also seems to be crying itself having seen the memories as well. Blaziken knowing that both her trainer and that Pikachu have some, unknown to her, Destiny that had not been set in motion as Ash had received her as his starter. Blaziken turning to look at Ash gives him a soft smile and pats his back as Diantha and Cynthia both race up to him telling him of what they had fought as more wild Pokemon seem to crawl out of the tall grass to challenge them.

 _"Every challenge along the way, With courage i will face. I will battle everyday to claim my rightful place. Come with me the time is right there's no better team. Arm in arm we'll win the fight it's always been our Dream. Pokemon! Gotta Catch'em all. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny, Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend in a world we must defend. Pokemon! Gotta catch'em All. A heart so true, Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and i'll teach you, POKEMON! Gotta catch'em all, Gotta Catch'em all. Gotta Catch'em all. Gotta Catch'em all. Gotta Catch'em all, YEAH!"_

Every now and then a few Men come up and hit on Diantha and Cynthia rather arrogantly stating that the little kid isn't man enough to handle them both while they are. Ash seeing and hearing this just gets a bit angry. Cynthia and Diantha although wanting ash to remain calm can't help but cheer as Ash only uses Blaziken in the fights that ensue. The strange biker clothes wearing group of men and women all running after getting beaten due to Blaziken roaring her name at them all when knocking their many different pokemon out and getting in such an amazingly strong workout. Ash and the others all stopping only once along the route Ash cooks lunch for all the pokemon traveling with him and the girls he's come to call friends. Even the crew of bikers and a few of the other random trainers he bumped into get a helping or two as they all begin hanging out laughing at how they got their butts kicked before wishing Ash and the others luck and hoping to see them all again sometime.

 _"Pokemon! Gotta Catch'em all. It's you and me. I know it's my destiny, Pokemon! OH YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!_ _in a world we must defend. Pokemon! Gotta catch'em All. A heart so true, Our courage will pull us through. You teach me and i'll teach you, POKEMON! Gotta catch'em all, Gotta Catch'em all, POKEMON!"_

Blaziken all the while staying constantly by Ash's side never once letting him feel alone or sad even when he loses a few battles to more experienced trainers that are walking the route. Ash, after calming down just grabs hold of his starters arm and pulls her into him. His grip tightens and he just tears up holding his Blaziken tightly thanking her for everything she's done and everything she's doing just for him as they are on this journey to see his dream fulfilled. Ash's Pokemon all jump out of their Pokeballs and join in on the hug as well. Diantha and Cynthia smile at the scene and join in on the hug holding Ash as Cynthia's pokemon and Diantha's Gardevoir join in making it a massive group hug. Ash thanking them all. The large group of friends just stays that way in a tender love filled embrace feeling that there's nowhere else they would rather be then right here right now with each other. The only thing missing seems to call them up on Ash's X-transceiver as Professor Juniper calls him saying she was having the strangest feeling of being left out of something vitally important that can only happen once in a lifetime only to see Ash, Cynthia, Diantha, and all their pokemon in a massive group hug making her feel sad and lonely that she isn't there right now to join in only to have Ash wish she was here to share in the moment saying she's always welcome to join them when ever she can and he'll save a hug just for her. Juniper just giving Ash a tender smile as she has some tears of happiness leave her eyes before thanking him and ending the call knowing he'll call her tomorrow or when he beats his next Gym challenge.

 **(Que song: Gotta Catch'em all End.)**

The three friends on the last stretch of route 6 entering Vermillion city. Ash having Blaziken at his back while Diantha and Cynthia are to his two sides. The route was unexpectedly lively as they arrived at the route at 10am exactly after Ash bought Baby Pokemon Food for when the Egg would hatch. It's already 6pm. 8 full hours of battling and training leaving all Ash's pokemon Exhausted. Ash had used every last, potion, elixer, revive and full restore he had on him to get his pokemon healed up and battle ready. His blaziken at full health and max energy for her attacks. He looks to his powerful starter with a smile and just knows that with her by his side, He'll go farther than he ever could with the normal starters for Kanto. Soon a rustling in the bushes is heard as Diantha, Cynthia and Ash all see a Meowth race out of the bushes.

"Huh would you look at that." Ash says seeing the Meowth only to see it stand up straight.

"Ow, Dang it Jessie, That plan was stupid. How could you think bugging that nest of pokemon was a good idea yuh bum?" Meowth says angrily as Ash just groans knowing who they are as Jessie bites back.

"Well how is it my fault that you A CAT POKEMON! Couldn't handle a tiny Mouse Pokemon?" Jessie screams as James comes out of the bushes with frizzy hair and a soot covered face coughing some.

"Well atleast you two got out unscathed. Look at me? My hair is ruined and it's going to take some serious work to get this soot and electrical burns out of my clothes.

"Ahh quiet da' bot' a yah. We gotta find that twerp and take his Blaziken. The boss would love to have that powerful t'ing on his team." Meowth says only to have Ash clear his throat.

"You aren't getting my Blaziken you idiots." Ash speaks as Blaziken just shudders in thought about being separated from Ash.

"AHH!" The three rocket members scream freezing in place in strange startled poses before they right themselves.

"Prepare for trouble" Jessie begins to sing.

"And make it double." James starts up only to be interrupted by Ash.

"Why can't you three leave me alone and go bother a beedrill nest or something?" Ash asks getting annoyed at these three idiots and the antics they cause.

"Oi shut it kid. We're team rocket elites. And we won't be talked down to by the likes of you. Besides. We aren't that stupid. Now hand over your Blaziken or we'll just have to take her from you." James says pulling out his pokeball only for Jessie to do the same.

"Well what do we have here. Two babes, two losers and a little baby and his slightly bigger baby starter." A very gruff male voice speaks.

"Huh who's that? Who's there show yourself or face the wrath of team rocket." Jessie says as a very tall and buff blonde haired man comes walking out of the bushes with a Raichu in front of him.

"I don't know who you are mister but hand over your Raichu and everything will be right as rain. Resist and we'll have to get rough." James says as The man just scoffs.

"Please like little babies like you two losers could beat me. I'm undefeated. Right raichu?" The man asks getting his Raichu to agree wholeheartedly with it's trainer.

"What ever Coffing, Sludge bomb." James says throwing his pokeball.

"Ekans use bind on that rodent." Jessie says as Meowth Races forward.

"And meowth use Fury swipes." Meowth says to itself as the man smirks before just calling out to his pokemon.

"Raichu thunder." The man says as his Raichu immediately sends a massive bolt of thunder onto the three pokemon electrocuting them all very badly. A small explosion happens sending all the pokemon to land on Jessie and james before the man calls out again.

"Raichu Thunder again this time on the two loser babies." He calls out as Raichu obeys zapping the living hell out of Jessie and James until the bolt of lightning explodes sending the three team rocket members soaring through the sky disappearing in a gleam of light.

"Wow that was awesome mister. Your Raichu is very powerful." Ash says looking at it with admiration.

"Thanks, i Know how powerful my raichu is you baby." The man says looking at Ash.

"Hey i'm not a baby I'm a pokemon trainer just like you." Ash says as The man just laughs in his face.

"Please you a pokemon Trainer? Hardly. More like a baby being escorted by his mommy and her friend. What are you like 5?" The man says laughing as Ash just gets angry.

"I'm 10 and i've been a trainer for nearly 5 days. I had my starter as a torchic and evolved her to her final evolution." Ash says pointing ot Blaziken who nods getting near her Trainer as her wrists erupt in flames.

"BLAZIKEN!" She calls out angerly towards the man.

"Please that wimpy baby Pokemon of yours wouldn't last 2 minutes against my Raichu you little crybaby." The man says as Ash just growls.

"I'll show you. I challenge you to a battle right here and now." Ash says as the man laughs louder walking away as his Raichu begins following him.

"I accept your challenge you big cry baby. But when you lose just give up and go crying home to mommy. My name is Lt. Surge and i'm the vermillion City Gym leader. If you don't beat me then as i said. Just go crying home to mommy you big baby." Surge laughs as he disappears into the horizon walking towards the city getting Ash, Cynthia and Diantha to growl.

"What a jerk. Ash you have to kick his butt now. Knock that arrogant dick down a peg or two off his high rapidash." Diantha says as Ash nods.

"Oh i will and blaziken will help me kick his butt isn't that right girl?" Ash says getting Blaziken to nod her head happily as she calls out her name to her trainer.

"Blaziken, Ken Blaze Blaze Blaziken" She calls out angry at the gym leader for Vermillion. Her trainer was much more of a man than he could ever wish to be.

"Don't worry blaziken. We'll kick his butt. Let's get to the pokemon center get the others healed up and go to the Gym." Ash says getting Diantha and Cynthia to smile some that he's not letting his emotions cloud his priorities. The trio soon walk into the Pokemon center greeting the joy there as Ash just being his usual self is able to get this Joy to blush and act just like the others he's met so far. Word between the joy's travels fast apparently as this joy already had a room prepared for him.

Ash when dropping off his pokemon thanks her and immediately heads out towards the Gym with Cynthia remaining at the Pokemon center to watch over them when they are released. Diantha having won the rock paper scissors game. As they enter the Gym Ash sees that a lot of people are training physically gaining rather toned and muscular bodies as if readying for a war.

Ash confused by this just walks forward to the main battlefield seeing Lt surge their waiting.

"So the little baby showed up and he brought his Mommy. What think she'll beat me up if i don't let you win?" Lt surge says getting Diantha to look at him a bit angrily. She knows Surge as they have had run ins before when the league convenes to discuss rule and law changes. He was always so respectful and kind. Why he's acting like such a prick is a complete mystery to her.

"No she's not here to do anything but cheer me on to victory. And she's not my mom. She's a very dear friend of mine and i'd like it if you didn't make fun of her." Ash says as Blaziken walks out in front of Ash with a nod.

"Aww wook. Wittle Baby twainer is upset i'm not being nice to his fwiend." Lt surge says in a mocking baby tone getting ash to growl at him.

"I'll do what i want and say what i want kid because i'm strong and you're just a little tiny weakling. Beat me in a gym battle and I'll conceid that you are indeed strong and even say i'm sorry. But if i win you have to agree with me that you're just a little tiny baby." Lt surge says as he piles on getting Ash to just nod.

"I accept. Now i challenge you to a gym battle for the Thunder badge." Ash says as Surge just smiles.

"The rule is Three vs three unless you want a real challenge you baby." Lt surge says mocking him getting Ash to look at Blaziken who nods her head happily, eager to beat his puny piece of shit pokemon into the dirt.

"We accept the gym leaders challenge. And my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from pallet town." Ash says actually shocking Surge.

"Well well well. Wittle baby twainer has some backbone. Alright the rules for my Gym leader Challenge are simple. Ove v One. No substitutions and loser admits to being a dainty little fairy princess. To forfeit just say that line. Raichu you're up." Surge calls to his Raichu who's lounging around only to immediately get up and race to the battlefield.

"Blaziken i choose you. Do your best okay girl." Ash says getting her to nod as her wrists burst into flames showing she'll love fighting this strong pokemon.

"This is a gym leaders Challenge battle between Lt. Surge of Vermillion city and Ash ketchum of Pallet town. This will be a one round. No substitutions allowed. Blaziken vs Raichu BEGIN!" The ref says waving the green flag as LT surge holds nothing back.

"Raichu quick use swagger." Lt surge says Making it so Raichu begins to mockingly dance teasing and making fun of Blaziken. The result is immediate. Blaziken roars at the Raichu angry as her special attack raises by a full 6 stages leaving her massively confused.

"Blaziken quick eat your Persim Berry and then use quick attack to dodge Raichu's next attack." Ash says getting Blaziken to do as she's told eating the berry immediately clearing away her confusion only to use quick attack and dodge a lightning bolt.

"Blaziken use your new Flame punch." Ash calls getting Blazikens arm to ignite in flames as she is able to hit the rather large mouse pokemon square in the chest.

"Raichu quick taunt her then use thunder." Lt surge says getting Raichu to just begin speaking to Blaziken.

"Rai rai chu Rai chu chu. Raichu." The mouse says with a rather condescending look on it's face. Blaziken not rising to the insults.

"Blaziken, Ken ken, Blaze Blaziken." She responds rather casually knocking Raichu for aloop who only stares at her before using it's tail to point over to the Gym entrance.

"Rai rai Chu Raichu." Raichu says getting Blaziken to clench her fists.

"Rai rai rai, Chu chu." Raichu says laughing a little bit.

"Chu raichu rai rai" Raichu says getting Blaziken to look at him heatedly only to have Raichu put the nail in the coffin.

"Raichu rai rai rai chu chu Raichu chu." He says with a laugh plastered on his face only to hear Blaziken roar at the top of her lungs as her anger spikes Before Raichu can react Blaziken lands a massively powerful Blaze Kick right to Raichu's face sending it careening backwards backflipping till it smashes into the wall and falls onto it's front. While injured Raichu growls out heatedly before getting on all fours and readying itself as sparks fly all around it's body.

"Blaziken, ken ken Blaze BLAZIKEN." Blaziken screams making the Raichu even far more angry as it doesn't seem to be listening to anything before Ash sees his chance.

"Blaziken use quick attack and land another blaze kick." Blaziken says as She obeys her master speeding forward faster then Surge can see.

"Raichu quick dodge it by using thunder directly in front of you to stop her advancement." Surge yells only to see his Raichu isn't listening to his commands as Raichu calls out it's name and immediately it rises into the air as a massive wave spawns under it's feet soaking the entire battlefield. Raichu had used its most powerful surf as Blaziken was moving too fast to dodge and lands directly in the middle of the attack.

Blaziken is smashed with the full front of her weakness as it speeds forward smashing the fire fighting type hard inside the raging waters of the attack as she can't swim nor hold her breath she is quickly beginning to drown as the water attack fills her lungs making Blaziken pass out after being severely and debilitatingly smashed into the opposite wall before the water from the attack breaks away as Raichu begins laughing seeing that Blaziken is not only unconscious but seriously injured as when the attack smashed her into the wall a large chunk of wood was impaled into her left side just below the ribs leaving her to bleed rather heavily.

Ash worried for his pokemon immediately races out onto the field not caring if he was disqualified even if the battle was decided.

"Mr. Ketchum get off the Field or you will be disqualified." The ref says only for Ash to Ignore him and turn to surge.

"I'M A DAINTY LITTLE FAIRY PRINCESS." Ash calls out ignoring the look of surprise on Surges face only to see him grab his blaziken and lift her bridal style only now noticing that the fire type isn't breathing or moving plus the chunk of wood as Ash races as fast as he can towards the pokemon center leaving Diantha in the Gym as she walks up towards Surge.

Surge wondering what she's going to say goes to ask what she's doing only to get slapped across the face as hard as she can do it making Surge look at her astonished from his place on the floor rubbing his sore and reddened cheek.

"If his blaziken dies from what your Raichu did i will see to it that you suffer from this Surge. Killing of a trainers pokemon even unintentional is a serious crime. Get a better hold of your Raichu's attitude and anger. And don't even bother speaking to me till you get Ash to forgive you. The next league meeting we have I will bring up your pissy attitude and poor manners to the new trainers who come through your doors. Oh and just a warning. Ash may be a baby to you. But to me and Cynthia he's far more of a man than you will ever be and if he loses his innocence because his beloved Starter pokemon dies. . . lets just say that you'll find out why i'm the Kalos champion with only a Gardevoir as my pokemon." Diantha says pissed off as Surge gulps rather hard knowing just who this woman was now.

"Before you leave it wasn't my intention to have Raichu use that attack. Please understand that i have to do what i do for a reason. And if Ash beats me i'll gladly tell you both. Till then i want you to know that I'm hoping to Arceus that Blaziken pulls through. That young man sure has trained her right and to let you know i know he isn't a baby after just this fight alone. I know he's just as much of a man as i am. I'll deal with Raichu as that was uncalled for." Surge says in his usual respectful tone that Diantha remembers him for before he stares sternly at his Raichu who recoils and shrinks under his masters angry gaze.

Diantha gives a hmph and just races out of the Gym to catch up with Ash worried for Blaziken and the young Trainer's mind. Fearing that if Blaziken dies Ash'll lose that light in himself that makes him who he is.

Hours seem to go by for Ash who is in the Pokecenter OR Lobby pacing back and forth as he worriedly stares at the Double doors to the surgery wing of the Center. Ash having immediately brought Blaziken here as fast as his tired legs would take him. Ash constantly looking at the clock and the door before once again pacing back and forth not listening to anything around him. None of the conversations or prodding from Cynthia or Diantha work. They decide it's best to wait out in the main lobby and let him deal come out of his stupor by himself since he wouldn't listen to them anyway. They'll wait till he's out of it and hopefully they can help him more. Ash's eyes just focus on the door and his precious starter pokemon behind the doors. He stops pacing as his memories of the Clefairy ritual are brought to the front of his mind.

Ash just smiles at how amazing Blaziken had looked. Her sungold feathers when she was a combusken turning a solid crimson fire red as she evolved into her rather tall and well fit physique. The small bits of gleaming light that burst from her after she evolved making the area around her sparkle for the shortest amount of time as his eyes looked upon her beautifully changed face. She was cute as a Torchic and Beautiful as a combusken but when reaching blaziken she was utterly breathtaking in her beauty only matched by his precious Milotic.

Ash thinks about route 6 and all that they had done together from the fights and battles with the wild pokemon to her protecting him from a half dozen beedrill who were chasing down a running trainer who disturbed them. He even smiles at how he had woken up earlier that morning in Blazikens strong, protective arms. His face tints a soft crimson as he feels his heart skip a beat at the memory.

Ash then thinking about what if Joy comes out saying Blaziken didn't make it. Ash's heart clenches at the thought of losing his precious Blaziken. He reaches up to his chest gripping his aching heart as he sees himself continuing his journey without Blaziken by his side constantly nudging him or reassuring him. How she'll no longer be outside her Pokeball standing right next to him but instead inside Lavander tower after he's forced to bury her. His heart breaks at the mere thought of Blaziken dying and leaving him. Ash begins crying and he drops to his knees as he looks up to the sign of the OR and see's it's still brightly lit only to have it shut off this time. Ash fearing the worst just stands up waiting to see nurse Joy walk through and give him the news.

He doesn't wait long as Nurse joy opens the door and walks out towards Ash with a solemn expression on her face and blood soaking some parts of her uniform. Ash once again drops to his knees fearing the words that are to come as tears slip down his cheeks. Nurse joy just looks at Ash worriedly wondering how he'll take the news.

"Mr Ketchum. . . Blaziken is in a stable condition. I almost lost her a few times but she's a fighter. It's as if she didn't want to leave you alone. I've never seen a pokemon with such a strong and resilient will to live like her. It's as if no matter what tried to take her from you, She fought her hardest against death to simply stay here as your pokemon. She's sleeping in the intensive care ward right now." Nurse joy says getting Ash to cry out loudly in happiness that his best friend is okay. He quickly grabs Nurse joy and pulls her into a very tight hug crying into her before he gets pat on the back. Ash letting Nurse Joy go is surprised the Nurse doesn't let him go. When she finally does he just smiles at her as he looks around and races out to the Lobby of the normal section of the Pokemon center finding Cynthia and Diantha both waiting patiently until Ash comes racing out in tears. He quickly grabs hold of Diantha and Nuzzles into her form holding her tightly getting the Kalos champion to blush deeply as Ash's face is pressed into her soft breasts.

"Blaziken's going to be okay. Nurse joy almost lost her but She just kept Fighting. She's in intensive care right now." Ash says getting Both Cynthia and Diantha to hug him tightly as Cynthia pulls up Her Xtransceiver and hits the call button. Immediately someone picks up as Cynthia just shushes her showing her how devastated Ash looks getting the one on the call to gasp horrified at what could have happened to blaziken.

"Ash, please turn around. We have one more friend to tell." Cynthia says as Ash looks to her and sees Professor Juniper on call with a look or worry on her face.

"Oh Professor Juniper Hello." Ash says a little tired as he sobs some.

"Ash hi whats wrong. I got the jist of it from Cynthia and Diantha telling me that Blaziken was in surgery. Please tell me she's okay." Juniper asks worried for the hoenn starter and Ash's mind.

"Blaziken is fine. She's in intensive care right now. Nurse joy nearly lost her A few times but Blaziken just refused to leave me. Nurse joy told me she's never seen a pokemon with such a strong will as to fight off death simply to stay with her trainer. Blaziken is resting and I don't think i can do this." Ash says looking down as he feels for the first time since starting his journey as if he was worthless.

"Ash what do you mean?" Professor juniper asks a bit confused.

"I mean . . .pokemon training. I don't think i can do it. Blaziken nearly died today because i was such a baby i didn't count on Raichu's attack. Blaziken almost died because of me." Ash says feeling it's his own fault his Pokemon is in such a state.

"Gary and all those others from Pallete are right. I'm nothing but a lost cause. A loser. . .A waste of good and useful space. I should just go home with what pokemon i have and call it quits. A loser baby like me has no place out here with other better trainers." Ash says only to immediately get slapped By Cynthia and Diantha across the face. Juniper looking as if she'd do much the same if she were there.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF ASH!" All three women yell at him making him hold his cheeks.

"You are the farthest thing from a loser or a baby Ash. You care so deeply about your pokemon that Not even your pride or anger get's in the way of how you treat them. On route 6 when we traveled together Me and Cynthia saw how you interacted with your pokemon and pokemon in general. Even the wild beedrill Blaziken attacked. " Diantha says as she grabs Ash by his shirt pulling him closer to her.

"You are not a loser. And you sure as the distortion world are not a baby." Diantha says letting him go as Cynthia grabs him.

"Ash you are the kindest most gentle soul i have ever met in my travels. And i've been to a lot of places and met many different kinds of people. You have to be the sweetest, kindest most caring and friendly person ever. You always put your Pokemon before yourself when the situation calls for it." Cynthia says as Juniper and Diantha agree.

"But what about" Ash begins only to be cut off by Juniper.

"Ash you shut up right now. You are not a baby and you are not a loser. A loser is someone who pouts, moans and whines about not getting what they want like beating an asshole gym leader. A loser would have berated his pokemon for a lousy job and a baby would have cried his eyes out because he lost and ignored the obvious injuries his pokemon had to mope and pout." Juniper says as Ash just sniffles a little bit.

"You are the farthest thing from a baby as you didn't cry not once until you thought that you might lose Blaziken. But before that you ignored all common sense and ran out to the battlefield where she was injured not caring about your own safety so long as you could see to hers. Where a loser would spout off about cheating and unfair moves before even concerning themselves with their pokemon you IGNORED EVERYTHING and swallowed your pride admitting immediate defeat by surrendering and getting your blaziken to a pokemon center for immediate care." Juniper says with a gentle tone getting Ash to nod.

"Well Blaziken was hurt. . . i couldn't care less what people like Surg think or say even if i remain a baby for the rest of my life to him. My pokemon come first before my own pride." Ash says as Juniper smiles at him as an aged and very tender voice speaks.

"As it should be Ash. You know the proper way to treat your pokemon. You keep your head held high but at a grounded level. You ensure your pokemon are safe and sound as well as happy healthy and very well taken care of. You have only four pokemon but each one is as powerful as my very own Charizard." The male voice speaks up as Ash looks at the second participant to the call.

"Professor Oak?" Ash asks a bit confused as The professor nods when his image shows up onscreen having activated his view screen camera.

"Ash, You treat pokemon just as you would treat any other person you meet on the street. That is until they get close to you and become your friend. Your pure hearted spirit and caring nature draw pokemon to you like a venomoth to a flame. You learned a long time ago from your dad how to properly raise and treat pokemon and even though you were VERY young when he taught you. You learned and kept his most important lesson at the forefront of your mind even if you don't know it." Professor oak says as Ash gets confused as do Cynthia and Diantha.

"Ash you only have a dream to become a pokemon Master. Not a type master, Or a specialty master, Nothing so serious as Ruling an entire region as its champion. That's a byproduct of your dream. Ash your dream of being a pokemon Master is not a real title nor is it feasible by any normal means to people who just start out their journeys. But you . . .You understand the one thing that makes Masters of pokemon no matter the type or specialty understand only after YEARS of training them." Oak says getting Ash to wipe his tears away.

"And what's that? That i should just give up cause i'm too stupid to keep my pokemon from being sent to surgery?" Ash bites back hating himself more than he ever has.

"No Ash. You understand that Badges, Titles, accomplishments and feats of bravery and acts of Heroism are not what being a trainer is about. None of those things matter at all in the long run. You learned at a very young age that your pokemon's Safety and health come first no matter what others may think or say as what are you without your pokemon?" Oak asks Ash getting him to tear up.

"Without your pokemon you're nothing. Your trophies and badges aren't what make you yourself. It's you and your pokemon that make you who you are." Ash responds as if it was the only right answer getting Oak to smile.

"And that's the reason that You, Ash Ketchum, are the farthest thing from a loser baby, The farthest thing from scum, the farthest thing from being anything other than what you really are." Oak says getting Ash To look at him a bit confused.

"And what's that professor." Ash asks a bit skeptical.

"You, Ash Ketchum, are a pokemon master in training." Oak says as serious as a heart attack getting Ash to look at him astonished that Professor oak would speak like that to him.

"Ash you just have to remain true to yourself and never give up. Think of how Blaziken will feel if you tell her that you can't continue battling anymore. How all her fighting to stay by your side as your Starter to help you achieve your dream will have been for nothing. While she'd be safe sure . . .would she be happy?" Oak asks getting Ash to widen his eyes as his mind calls images of Blaziken, while living and safe, is depressed because she can no longer do what she dreams. Which is fight and battle at Ash's side. Ash just looks down at the floor as more tears fall from his cheeks.

"Ash, You are not a Pokemon Master just yet. But believe me when i tell you that if anyone can earn that title for the first time in the history of the league. . .It'll be you and i believe these lovely ladies here agree with me. Just as your mother does and so do all the pokemon on my ranch. I even got a few calls earlier from the Sensational sisters of Cerulean asking if i knew you. They were pretty interested in learning about the "Cute Future Champion". I'm sure they'd agree with us as well. Surprisingly i even had someone call in i hadn't known was still alive. He asked about you since one of his own pokemon is so interested in you. He thinks you're going to make a great trainer as well and he even wants to give you a surprise if he ever meets you out in one of the regions." Oak says looking at Ash as Ash sees Joltik, Milotic and Goodra all escape their pokeballs. Goodra immediately wrapping Ash up in a very big and tender hug squishing him into her very soft and gooey body. His head pushed deep into her cleavage covering his mouth and leaving only his nose and the top half of his head exposed to the others. Milotic wraps around Ash and Goodra using bind nuzzling in trying to cheer her trainer up as Joltik leaps onto her doing much the same as It just scurries around inside Ash's hair.

"Your pokemon also agree Ash. Don't give up. . .If you give up You'd be denying the world something wonderful. Something that hasn't been seen since your father first started his own journey nearly a quarter century ago." Oak says as Ash just tears up feeling the love his friends and pokemon have for him.

"And whats that professor?" Ash asks curious.

"My dear boy, You'd be denying the world the purest heart it has ever produced. Now go visit your resting blaziken, train harder to overcome this burden and give that arrogant Gym leader the kick in the pants he needs. We believe in you Ash. All you need to do now is Believe in yourself." Oak says as Ash just feels Milotic nuzzling into him Cheek to cheek worried for him. Goodra is constantly kissing the cheek closest to her and Ash looks at her seeing the look in both their eyes. Joltik while he can't see he knows is feeling the same. Ash just frees his hands and wraps his arms around Milotic's and Goodras necks and pulls them into a hug as he begins crying once again.

"I"m sorry Goodra, I'm sorry Milotic, I'm sorry Joltik, I'm sorry everyone. Please can you forgive me for thinking this way?" Ash asks getting Cynthia and Diantha to hug him tightly as Gardevoir joins in as does Diantha's Garchomp getting Ash to smile.

"Ash, You don't have shoulder your burdens or hardships alone. You have your pokemon and your friends to talk to. They can help you throughout your journey in more ways than one. Let them ease your burden by taking some of it from your shoulders. Don't be so hard on yourself either. You're a rookie trainer. A very smart and caring trainer but still just a rookie. No one expects you to be perfect right off the back as that would be impossible. Take your loss here as a reminder to do better. To overcome the current challenge and know that you're strong. Take Goodra for example Ash. Dragon Pokemon are NOTORIOUSLY HARD to train. They rarely if ever listen to anyone even their own trainer unless they respect them and know they are strong. Goodra here while friendly would not listen to you at all if you were a weak loser baby. Does she listen to you?" Oak asks getting Ash to nod.

"Yeah she does. She's even happy to do what i ask her no matter what that is." Ash says looking to Goodra while blushing some as he feels her soft gooey breasts pressing into himself.

"That alone is proof enough that you are strong. That alone is proof that you are not a loser. Ash, your pokemon can sense strength and pokemon only give respect to those who earn it. To have earned the loyalty of a dragon type like Goodra. That alone should be enough to let you know that you are indeed a winner." Oak says getting Ash to smile.

"Thank you professor . . .it means a lot to me that you would say all this." Ash says as he feels himself getting back into his old mindset. Diantha and Cynthia smiling at this look knowing that it will all be okay.

"Ash one other thing before i hang up and go to sleep." Oak says getting Ash to look at him.

"Yes Professor?" Ash asks getting Oak to smile.

"Your father would be proud of you and your actions today in getting Blaziken immediate medical help." Oak says getting Ash to look at him astonished. Oak knows his father on a very personal level so if he said something about his father and how he'd feel Ash knew it was true.

"R-Really? You think so?" Ash asks getting Oak to smile and nod.

"Yes really. Also Ash i notice your Pokemon are far closer to you then what most trainers allow. I just want you to know that as a Junior Professor you're allowed to continue with this. Mr. "voted most likely to marry a pokemon" At pokemon camp." Oak says embarrassing Ash immensely as Cynthia, Diantha, and Juniper all blush and struggle to stifle giggles.

"Hey you swore you'd never talk about that." Ash pleads getting Oak to smile.

"Oh i did? Well i guess it must have slipped my mind. Old age and all that. Memory is usually the first thing to go. But besides that it's my job as your surrogate Grandfather to embarrass you infront of your friends." Oak says getting Ash to look at him surprised but he soon gets a happy look as he begins crying.

"Thank you grandpa." Ash says with love and respect getting Oak to smile at him.

"No problem Ash. Now get out there and show that wannabe Gym leader what happens when he messes with a trainer from Pallet town." Oak says getting Ash determined as he cheers.

"YEAH, Come on everyone let's go visit Blaziken and see how she's doing. We'll make a plan to whoop Surges butt when she's feeling better." Ash says getting his pokemon to cheer happily.

Ash and the others all head into Blazikens room looking as she's rigged up to a breathing assistance machine as a few wires are hooked up to her attaching her to a heart monitor and IV giving her some medication. Blaziken opens her eye softly looking and seeing Ash's worried face feeling her heartbeat a few beats faster as he walks up to her and leaning in kissing her head softly.

"Get better girl. That's all i want you to focus on right now. We'll deal with Surge and the Gym only after you're okay. I'm sorry i got you into this position girl. It's all my fault." Ash says as Blazikens eyes widen. She only reaches a weak hand over to her Trainer and places it on his cheek rubbing away his tears. Drawing his attention he just looks at the smile Blaziken has on her face before he hears her angelic voice call to him tenderly.

"Blaziken." Blaziken says weakly assuring him it's okay and it's not his fault only to have her arm weakly fall from his cheek as Blaziken once again falls asleep. Ash just sits on the chair next to her bed and leans in worriedly watching her.

"Diantha, Cynthia, Please go to our room. I'll join you later. I just wanna watch over Blaziken for now please." Ash says getting Diantha and Cynthia to nod happily complying with his request and leaving the room leaving Ash to just hold Blazikens hand tenderly kissing it as he watches over her all night. Never noticing that his eyelids droop and close leading him to falling asleep holding Blazikens hand tenderly in his own. His head lying just next to hers as his body is leaning against the railing of the bed. Ash's dreams filled with many different scenarios only being calmed by the warmth Blazikens body gives off as she sleeps. Ash will do his best when Blaziken feels better. She deserves a better Trainer he knows this but she wants him and he will do whatever he can to make her as powerful as she can ever be so this will never happen again. Ash somehow just knows that this will be possible. He has a new dream. While keeping his old dream alive and working for it. Ash sets this new dream as his most important to accomplish. It will be his dream to have Blaziken by his side through everything keeping her as safe as he can so he never loses her as he achieves his first dream and he becomes a Pokemon master.


	5. Rematch and Reunion!

_**Hello everyone it's Crystalbullet here. I know it's been a long time since i've last posted a chapter to anything. To be honest i had lost my muse for awhile. I had nothing to really inspire me to continue writing out chapters for anything. Mostly because life seemed to be a bitch riding me for all i was worth. I lost my job, My health turned to shit and was told i wouldn't make it due to the nature of the things. Not to mention my strength was leaving me. Recently i have gotten better but only thanks to intensive will power and not letting idiot doctors tell me what i can and can't do. Because of that i was able to get back into gear and power this chapter out in a mere 3 days. I have The final chapter for SOTS up and written ready to post as well so expect that when i finalize it. The soldier will get a new chapter as well as Same-tenshi. I completely forgot about my poll about the thing i wanted so i'm just gonna scrap that idea all together. No point in having it if what docs say is true. Even so I won't leave my fans hanging. So Here it is. Another chapter to Feel invincible. This is crystal Bullet signing out!**_

* * *

 **(Intensive Care wing of the Poke center)**

* * *

Slowly but surely Blaziken opens her tired and weak eyes as the morning shines in through the window. Blaziken lifts one of her arms up and softly begins rubbing her head to calm the headache plaguing her. Surely, the ache goes away and Blaziken sighs some before she registers a slight weight on top of her. Looking to her right her eyes widen as she sees the fear etched face of Ash as he's sleeping with his head on her shoulder and her right hand inside his own. Blaziken's memories come rushing back to her and she quickly looks down to her chest seeing that indeed her chest is bandaged up and she can even feel the stitches just under her right breast.

Blaziken just closes her eyes upset. She leans back in her bed and sighs disappointed with herself as she let her trainer down. She lost to raichu and that meant that Ash was shown to be weak to that prick and his Sexist Raichu. Misogynistic ass telling her in that taunt the

kitchen was the other way and making fun of her for loving her trainer. Of course she loves him. She loves him with everything she has. Losing to that Raichu he must think she's so weak now. She closes her eyes and just reaches her free hand over rubbing Ash's cheek. Ash's worried and fearful face calming down a little bit as he relaxes under his pokemons touch.

"B-Blaziken" the fire type says hoping that Ash doesn't think of her any less now that she's lost to such a cheap trick. She embarrassed him. She'd be lucky to just be stuck in the PC system again rather than just being released into the wild. She tears up at the thought of Ash releasing her cause of her weakness. Her heart beating in fear before she looks to Ash. She'll have to prove to him she's still strong. She can't give him the chance to abandon her. It'll break her heart.

Feeling the shifting and the pick up in pulse rate underneath him Ash slowly wakes up and looks at Blaziken who's staring at him in worry only to have Ash's eyes go wide in surprise and hug onto Blaziken as tenderly and lovingly as he can.

"BLAZIKEN OH MY ARCEUS I WAS SO WORRIED. I'm so sorry blaziken. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get so hurt. Please, please, please don't hate and leave me. I don't think i can take you not being by my side. I'm so sorry for my weakness. I rushed you here as soon as i could. Please just don't . .. just don't leave me please." Ash pleads with blaziken as he holds her. Blaziken's heart skipping a few beats at hearing her trainer proclaim these things. Hearing him so worried about her hating him. She was worried he'd hate her for her weakness. She blushes at the intimate hold Ash has her in. Blaziken using what little strength remains in her body pulls Ash entirely into her bed and just leans in kissing her trainers lips softly before nuzzling into him and wiping his tears away.

"Blaziken, Blaze blaze Ken. Ken ken Blaziken blaze." His starter says as Ash understood her perfectly. Ash just looks at his pokemon and tears up happily before nuzzling into her shoulders as his hands rub up and down his starters back as he begins crying happily.

"I'm so sorry Blaziken i was so worried you'd hate me for making you go against his Raichu and getting you so badly hurt." Ash says as Blaziken just rubs his back as well in a soothing manner. Blaziken looks up when she hears a click only to see Diantha and Cynthia with

Garchomp and Gardevoir. She smiles some at them all and gives a soft wave as her strength begins to leave her and She just falls back closing her eyes a bit weak before looking down to Ash and wiping away his tears.

"Ash, We heard you scream that blaziken was awake. Is everything okay?" Cynthia asks as Ash nods happily.

"Yes, Yes, everything's fine. I was so worried she'd hate me but she doesn't. She still loves me." Ash says nuzzling into his pokemon. Blaziken smiling some as she grunts in pain. Ash hearing this immediately jumps out of the bed and grabs her hand hoping she was okay.

"Blaziken, Ken ken, Blaze." Blaziken says to make Ash calm down and just rubs her bandaged chest just beneath her breasts. Ash sighs some as he nods and just rubs blazikens hand.

"Don't worry girl. . . we won't go anywhere till you're better. No training, No moving around and walking to other cities. We're staying here till you're doing well enough to continue." Ash says as Diantha and Cynthia smile at his concern and nod in agreement.

"We all agreed to stay put till you were feeling better. Diantha and I will make sure to stay and take care of you when Ash isn't able to. Isn't that right Diantha?" Cynthia says looking to Diantha who wholeheartedly nods at the pokemon.

"Yes it is. But with rumors spreading around about me because i'm a famous actress We'll have to stay hidden and not really do anything till the rumors die down. We don't want you getting swarmed by people thinking you're my pokemon." Diantha says with a happy smile as Blaziken nods some. Ash having just been ignoring it all and rubbing her hand and arm wondering what he can do.

"Come on Ash we have to leave and get Nurse Joy so she can check up on blaziken." Diantha says as he nods reluctantly before he leaves with Cynthia. Diantha looking at Blaziken with a smile before she speaks.

"Before Nurse joy gets here Blaziken i have to tell you. What you feel is normal. Don't be afraid to just go for it. I'm sure that if you present yourself to Ash in a way that shows you want him to be yours in an intimate way he'll drop his pants and give you what you want. Just know that you're obviously not the only one after him so be prepared to share him. Arceus knows even Me and Cynthia wouldn't mind being with him." Diantha says making Blazikens face go even redder than normal at the blush that springs up on her cheeks making Diantha smile knowing she got her.

"Don't be afraid to say you love him Blaziken. And before you squawk at me saying that others will find it weird just know that you aren't the only one to feel that way about her trainer. Me and Gardevoir here are . . . very intimate when we're alone. It's far more normal than you think." Diantha says as she leaves the room only a short moment later for Nurse Joy to walk in.

* * *

 **(POKEMON CENTER LOBBY.)**

* * *

Ash and the others are currently just waiting for the Okay from Nurse Joy before continuing anything. Ash being held by Diantha and Cynthia makes him blush as he sighs holding them tightly. As nurse Joy returns from the back after giving Blaziken a Physical she is slightly blushing from the little discovery she made. Nurse Joy looks at Ash and smiles to him before calling out to him.

"Ash, Your Blaziken is doing fine. She'll be able to walk around with in the next day or two. Take it easy on her though okay? She won't be able to train for a week in a half. I'd give her a few hours to herself though. She needs to calm down and let the medicine kick in and let her strength get back to where she can move." Nurse Joy says as she looks at Ash hoping to buy Blaziken time while she's having a bit of alone time.

"Well Ash you heard her. So what do you wanna do while you're unable to see her?" Cynthia asks a bit worried for her friend.

"I don't know girls. I just hope that she'll get better quick. I don't want to let her down like i did with Surge. In the meantime i guess i can only train the others. I hope i don't let them down also." Ash says getting Diantha and Cynthia to look at him sadly.

They both look to one another and sigh before agreeing that Ash needs this.

"Ash. . . if you want me and Diantha can take you out to a few places here to relax with both of us. Trust me sweety you need it. Please join us?" Cynthia asks with hope as Diantha nods with her.

"Yeah Ash, we'll go get something to eat, Relax together at the spa and go to the beach where we can have fun in the sun and just spend the day together getting you to feel better. You and Blaziken need time apart to think and she definitely needs time to get her strength back. We can even get her some gifts from a shop showing that we want her to get better and that we wish she was there with us." Diantha says hoping to Arceus that Ash agrees. She doesn't want this sweet young man to be so broken.

"Well . . .i guess. It would help to get my mind off of Surge. Sure let's go girls. Oh wait . . . i don't have swim trunks." Ash says with embarrassment before Diantha chuckles.

"Oh don't worry Ash. I'll buy you a pair of Trunks. No point in arguing this is going down." Diantha says as Ash just nods some with a smile as all three leave the pokemon Center together. Nurse Joy giving the News to Blaziken that Diantha and Cynthia were going to cheer up her trainer. Blaziken smiles at that and just relaxes a little bit in her hospital bed hoping that he'll be okay.

* * *

 **(BOARDWALK BAR & GRILL 9am)**

* * *

Cynthia and Diantha are both sitting with Ash in a booth at the bar and grill near the beat looking over the menu wondering just what they could order to eat.

"Hmm what looks good to you girls?" Ash asks looking the menu over as they all just shrug to him.

"I don't know, it all looks like it would be good but you cook better than most others Ash. I say we get the breakfast steak meal." Cynthia says as Diantha nods with her as they all agree that does sound pretty good. As they go to call for a waiter a couple of men wearing wife beater shirts walk up to them all and lean on the table.

"Hello Ladies, What are two sexy girls like you doing in a dive like this?" The first one asks. With the second one just smirking rather lustfully at them both.

"We're here trying to have breakfast and cheer up our friend." Cynthia says as the muscle bound man just laughs.

"Oh what the baby there? What did he get picked on at the school yard or something? Come on girls what do you say you ditch the baby and come hang out with us men? We'll be sure to treat you real good." The second one says with a laugh and a lustful lick of his lips. Ash just ignoring the jab at him being a baby as that's what got Blaziken hurt in the first place. Ash just looks at them both a bit sternly.

"Can you guys please just leave us alone? We're hungry and we don't want to deal with others right now." Ash asks as politely as he can.

"What? I'm sorry could you hear that bro? I thought i heard someone." One guy says to the other as his friend just looks around.

"No bro i heard it too. . . it sounds like. A wimp afraid to lose his girls to real men." The man just laughs as Diantha and Cynthia just gain angered looks on their faces as Ash just sighs.

"Tell you two what. Ditch the baby here and me and my friend will hook him up with one of our Daughters. I'm sure she's more his speed. What with them both being 7 years old HAHAHAH" The larger man says laughing as his buddy joins in.

"Okay that's it, I'm sick of this. Diantha let's show these two morons why they shouldn't mess with Ash." Cynthia says grabbing hold of her pokeball ready call out Garchomp as Diantha nods ready to call out Gardevoir.

"Whoa there ladies. You're challenging us to a match? Ha this kid is such a loser he has to let girls fight his battles for him. What a weakling." The second man begins laughing as Ash than growls a little bit before stopping Both Diantha and Cynthia.

"Girls. . . i need to get to training my Pokemon. Lets just go to the bar, Ask the waiter to make our orders to go and head to our next destination. There isn't a need to fight these oafs." Ash says as Diantha and Cynthia look at Ash and nod some.

"Of course Ash. Come on Diantha Lets go." Cynthia says as Diantha Agrees. Ash having already slipped passed the two getting a waiters attention.

As Ash called the waiter over explaining that he wanted the breakfast steaks meal but that he wanted the meals to go he turns around as Cynthia and Diantha get out of the booth when he nods his head. The men both slap Diantha and Cynthia on the ass with a perverted smile grabbing hold of them both not letting go.

"You disgusting perverts let us go or you will regret this action." Diantha says just about to lose it as Cynthia is.

"Oh no bitches you see we like you and we don't leave unless we get what we want and we want you two. So shut up and come on." The first male says to them as he laughs. Soon he leans in to kiss Cynthia only to come face first with a fist not from Cynthia but from a stranger who was sitting just one booth over from Ash and the others. The punch was so hard it not only made the guy let go of Cynthia but he flew back a few meters and smashed back first into the counter of the bar. The man only has one arm and is dressed in a very strange outfit.

The man is currently wearing combat boots just like surge's so it's assumed to be steel toe only these are solid black leather boots. The man is also wearing black denim jeans with a grey leather belt and a harness on his left leg. His shirt is an easy to see blood stained grey t-shirt with tears in it as well as fresh blood soaked bandages wrapped around himself all over his torso. Over all that is a large black coat His only usable hand is inside a rather well made glove. On the man's neck is a necklace of tin and more bandages that cover his entire neck and lead up to the head. His jaw covered with a black clothed doctors mask and under that more bandages can be seen. The man in question is wearing red tinted circle lense glasses as well as a long black cloth that is tied around his head to complete the look. The one armed man looks at the man he just punched and his friend before speaking.

"That was your first warning. Let the woman go now. It is obvious that neither wish to be disturbed or groped inappropriately by perverse reprobates such as yourselves. Leave now. . .this is your only warning to leave that i will grant." The man speaks as both muscle bound idiots just scoff.

"Yeah and who's gonna make us Gimpy? You? Please these hot ass babes want us. They just don't know it yet." The second man responds as he grabs Diantha and pulls her into him harder only to have Ash smack him in the back with a pool cue forcing him to let Diantha go who then runs over and grabs Cynthia and leaves to stand behind the man protecting them as Ash comes up to ask if they're okay.

"The women are free from your grasp. . . if you persist i will not hold back." The man says as he looks at them both.

"Grr, fuck you man. I challenge you all to a pokemon battle. If me and my friend win the ladies come with us." The man says licking his lips.

"You are not in a position of power so you can not negotiate with me. I will tell you of your warning only one more time. Leave now or i'll kill you both." The one armed man says as seriously as can be before both men scoff at this and go to speak before they're cut off by Cynthia.

"No go ahead and take the challenge sir. If you want we'll even let you have our Pokemon for the fight. They'll listen to you if we ask them too." Cynthia says wanting these two idiots gone.

"Yeah i agree with Cynthia. Go ahead and fight them in a pokemon battle. If they win like they said we'll go with them. If they lose, You get to do what you want with them both." Diantha says hoping this man was serious about his earlier threat.

"Two on one seems a bit unfair. . .Kid. You have to train your pokemon yes? Fight with me and i'll show you a trick or two to help you out with whatever Pokemon Type you have in your party. What do you say?" The one armed man says as Ash just stares at the man in astonishment. Ash feels a very heavy aura of unease next to this man and just tries to calm his nerves. Ash swears to Arceus he knows this man but he can't place a finger on it. Knowing that this won't end unless he helps out Ash looks the man in the eyes and nods in agreement.

"Yeah i'll fight with you in a double battle. Let's go outside." Ash says as he and the girls walk out of the bar and Grill. The other two men following suit afterwards pulling out their pokeballs and summoning them both.

"Come on out DUSKNOIR! You too Metagross." The two men call out as both pokemon emerge from the balls screaming out their names.

"Come on out GOODRA! Shows these idiots what for with our new friend here." Ash yells as he grabs hold of the Luxary ball on his waist throwing it out to the battlefield.

"Come to me my Benihime" The one armed man calls out to the shadows before he places his fingers to his mouth behind the mask and pushes them to his lips only to blow into them rather harshly causing an ear splitting whistle to ring out around the area shattering the windows to the bar and grill next to them as Goodra pops out of her ball behind her trainer hugging him into her rather sizeable cleavage.

When the male finishes his whistle a figure slams down next to him from the shadows shocking everyone in the area. The pokemon next to the man merely roars out in anger as she gets in position in front of her trainer looking to who is to be her partner only for the pokemons cheeks to go redder than usual. Standing next to her is the one she took a liking to back on Oaks ranch. Goodra runs up next to the new pokemon that has everyone on edge in order to fight beside her new friend.

The pokemon in question is a gray furred, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. The red on its mouth are two small circles. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length that separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body covering her rather ample breasts, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet that seem as if they can cut through solid Steel with ease. The pokemons blue eyes shining in anger and fury as it stares down the two pokemon in front of it.

"Zoroark. . . we have a couple perverted morons who can't seem to take no for an answer. This is . . .What is your name kid?" The man asks rather simply as Ash just looks at this man with interest as Diantha and Cynthia both look astonished at how powerful he has to be to catch a pseudo legendary pokemon such as Zoroark and get it to this obvious level of power.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm a Junior professor. And that's Goodra my partner for this fight. This is Cynthia And Diantha. My friends. You're pokemon is amazing. Mind if i scan her?" Ash asks pulling out his Pokedex knowing that those other two people aren't in earshot of his device so they won't hear anything.

"Knock yourself out kid. My precious Benihime wouldn't mind. Right Zoroark?" The man speaks getting his Pokemon to merely nod her head as Ash scans her as his pokedex comes to life giving out the info.

Zoroark the Illusion fox Pokemon. Zoroark is able to cast illusions and shapeshift itself on reflex to trick would be trainers from finding it's lairs. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents with said illusions. This Zoroark is level 55 and knows the attack moves Double Team, Hone claws, Sword Dance, Night Slash, Night Daze, Feint Attack, Fling, Shadow Claw, Flame Thrower, Shadow Ball, Attract, Snarl, Giga Impact, Throat punch, Foul Play, Toxic and Embargo. Zoroark also knows the egg moves Sucker punch and Dark Pulse and has the ability Illusion. This Zoroark has a Modest Nature.

Blown away by this pokemon's stats Ash looks at the Zoroark who then gives him a smirk before pursing her lips in a kissing motion just winks at him making Ash turn red as a cherri berry. She does this in the hopes that Ash would remember her soon. Ash having the kiss blown to him just blushes softly as the one armed man chuckles.

"It seems my Benihime has found someone she likes. Alright kid let's get this battle on." The man says with a happy smile beneath his gear as Zoroark nods in agreement and Goodra just giggles and jumps up and down happily not able to wait to get to fight for her trainer.

Diantha just shudders before walking in between the four pokemon.

"This is a battle between two perverts and their pokemon Dusknoir and Metagross and The trainers Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and . . ." Diantha says before looking to the man who never gave his name.

"My name is unimportant just start the match before i lose my patience and kill them both." The man says with conviction as Diantha just nods.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and the Mysterious man with Goodra and Zoroark being the pokemon they choose. Begin." Diantha says before racing back over to Cynthia as both men smirk at them and call out.

"You two ladies better be ready for a fun time cause me and my friend are going to win. Dusknoir use Shadow punch on that ugly wimpy fox thing." The man calls out as his Dusknoir complies.

"Zoroark use double team to avoid it than charge your power with a hone claws then strike with Shadow Claw." The man says as Zoroark immediately splits into multiple copies of itself leaving the dusknoir confused as to where the pokemon should direct its attack only to continuously hit illusions as Zoroark uses this time to charge her first move.

"Grr useless, Metagross use Metal Claw on that slimy looking thing" the other man says as Metagross goes in to slash at Goodra and manages to successfully hit her making the metagross lose speed. Ash smiles a little at this and looks to his Pokemon.

"GOODRA Use flamethrower on that metagross, Full power." Ash says as Goodra looks at him worried only to than nod her head and use her most powerful flamethrower on metagross leaving the creature singed and weak as the move was super effective.

"Quick Dusknoir Use Shadow punch on the Dragon." The man says as Dusknoir lunges at Goodra only to be intercepted by Zoroark.

" Sanctus Christus deus vult. In the name of God!"

The one armed man says clear as day while he smirks beneath his bandages and face cloth. Zoroark quicker than Dusknoir can react uses her Shadow claw strike at max strength with her hone claws boosting her power as her shadow claw crit hits the mans dusknoir with a super effective attack. The dusknoir falls onto it's back unconscious having feinted.

"Quick Metagross get in close and try a seismic toss." The man says annoyed that his friend had lost.

"Goodra just end this guy with a point blank Fireblast." Ash says as his Goodra nods happily before leaping out of the way of Metagross as it charges her. Turning around to face the Goodra. Goodra charges up the fires in her mouth before expelling the attack point blank into the Metagross's face. The pokemon launching back and landing on top of it's trainer unconscious as well.

"Well i hereby declare the winners of this match Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and our Mystery man." Diantha says as the crowd begins cheering for the quick but entertaining fight as an Officer Jenny comes up to the group.

"Ma'am the owner of the Boardwalk Bar and grill wishes to know if you and your friend want to press charges against these two and what they did." The officer asks as Ash looks to his friends seeing them nod.

"Yes we do. Those two perverts groped and touched us and all but threatened to rape us. Take them away and please don't be gentle." Cynthia says as Diantha nods.

"And while your at it see if you can't get the pokemon they have checked out. They could be in trouble." Diantha says as Officer jenny nods. She takes the two away in a squad car as well as getting the pokemon back in their pokeballs.

"That was a good fight young man. You certainly know how to take care of yourself." The one armed man says with a smile as his Zoroark just nods at Ash with a hopeful smile and a nervous demeanor.

"Thanks mister your pokemon is really strong too. I can't believe how powerful she was. She took out that other one in just one attack." Ash says happily as Zoroark blushes at the praise happy he had said that.

"I trained her well. . .But Ash you already know my Benihime-chan. I mean after all wasn't it you who took care of her when she was At Oaks ranch?" The one armed man says making Zoroark blush even more as she looks at Ash.

"I don't remember taking care of any pokemon as gorgeous and powerful as her sir." Ash says a little confused as zoroark just blushes deeply at being called gorgeous and powerful by the one person she grew to love with all her heart.

"Ash, Zoroark here used to be a tiny little baby pokemon years ago. She was a Zorua when you were taking care of her. I've been training her for awhile now to get her as powerful as she can be. But while she was a Zorua at Oaks ranch she grew to be quite fond of you. Everyday while training her she'd prattle on about how you took care of her. Played with her and just paid attention to her. Heck she even one day dreamed about you being her trainer." The man says with a laugh as Zoroark slaps him in the back of the head embarrassed as Ash looks to Zoroark.

"You were my little Zorua from Oaks ranch? The one who was owned by the trainer Oak said disappeared? Mister Professor Oak thinks you've died." Ash says a bit worried but before he can continue the mystery man just smiles and speaks.

"Don't worry kid. I spoke with Samuel. He knows i'm alive and that i'm the one who raised her since he never got wind of me after i left with her. I even told him i'd like to give you something if you ever crossed my path. I just so happened to be in the area and wanted to watch you. I saw you travel on route 6 and how you treated everybody even the pokemon. I even saw how you challenged Surge and fought his Raichu with Blaziken. You were doing good for awhile there. But the real thing to shock me was you admitting defeat when your pokemon was grievously injured. That's what sealed the deal with my decision on the gift i planned to give you." The man says before looking to Zoroark and giving her a gentle nod and a smile.

"I kept my promise Zoroark. . . i hope you have a wonderful life okay?" The man says to his Pokemon who nods at him happy he's keeping his part of the bargain. Turning to face Ash the man hands him a pure white pokeball with red trim. It turns out to be a premier ball and the male smiles a little bit.

"See yah kid. Take good care of her okay. I'll be back later to drop off the tips and a few TM'S maybe even tutor one or two of your pokemon. See yah." The mysterious man simply walks away from the group leaving Zoroark with Ash. Before Ash can protest the man steps into the shadows of a nearby tree and seems to vanish as if he was a ghost. Ash merely looks at the mysterious man with his eyes wide finally remembering why he seemed familiar.

Ash just stares at the spot the man walked into and just drops to his butt as his face is pale as a sheet. Cynthia and Diantha just drop beside him asking whats wrong.

"Girls. . . . That was shadow claw. That man was Shadow claw. The one who saved Lavender Town from that Maniac." Ash says still scared as he just shivers in place.

"WHAT? THAT WAS HIM?" Cynthia and Diantha both yell out freaked out that he was literally right next to them and they didn't know it.

"Yeah it was. He just vanished when walking towards those trees. He disappeared into the shade just like he did after killing that guy. Ash says turning to look at Zoroark who merely wraps her arms around Ash from behind and nuzzling into him from behind to calm down her trainer. Ash flinches and freezes up before the gentle touches from Zoroark calm him down a little bit and he looks over to Cynthia and Diantha.

"C-Come on girls. Let's just forget this morning happened and go shopping for swim trunks." Ash says as Diantha and Cynthia look at Ash than to Zoroark before pointing to her.

"What about her? He literally just gave you his pokemon." Diantha asks a bit confused before Ash looks to Zoroark seeing her happy to simply hold him only for her face to go fearful when the thought of her being abandoned comes up. Her grip on Ash tightens up and he hears a soft whimper.

Ash looking at the Zoroark feels her worry and just smiles some as his mind conjures up the memories he's had with her that he had forgotten for awhile due to the excitement of the last few weeks from the start of his journey.

* * *

 **(Flashback 5 years ago. Oaks ranch Pallet Town 10AM.)**

* * *

Ash is sitting down in front of a rather large grouping of pokemon running around and playing with them. Getting softly tackled and dog piled or even chased around simply to burn the energy of the little

pokemon. After a few minutes of this Ash notices a little grey fox like pokemon just getting set down by a large man. The male leans down and pats the poor pokemon on the head before walking away. Ash, seeing the newest addition to the ranch, immediately races forward to greet it.

"Hi there little guy. I'm Ash Ketchum, what's your name?" Ash asks the pokemon knowing it'll cry out it's name. However the little one doesn't even respond. It just curls up and ignores him.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ash asks a little worried about it. The pokemon curls up more and ignores Ash once again only to be surprised as Ash's hand pets her softly and gently.

"It's okay, I won't bother you for now. But i hope you come to like it here at the ranch. I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me." Ash says before walking away. The little fox turns to face him as he walks away getting the little pokemon to see he was somewhat serious. Still ignoring him the little pokemon watches as Ash plays around with the other pokemon around her size or slightly bigger. Obviously still babies as well. The fox like pokemon just seems to be watching Ash before it soon closes its eyes and goes to sleep.

Ash after he got done playing with the pokemon heads to the entrance to lab only to overhear what the large man and Oak were talking about.

"My god, So everyone was. . . This isn't good." Oak could be heard saying as the large man nods.

"Yeah, The entire den. Completely destroyed. The mother killed and the siblings much the same because they wouldn't go quietly. She was the runt of the liter so she was easily able to hide. I took care of those monsters from Team flare who did it. And found her wedged between a few rocks scared. She must have saw the whole thing." The man says as Oak turns to face the table before slamming his fist into it.

"DAMMIT, Team Flare and the others just can't leave well enough alone. Thank you for doing the world a favor. But what's going to happen to her?" Oak asks the man before he smiles a little bit.

"Zorua is going to be depressed for a long while. . . i know that. She only came with me because i told her she'd find friends and be taken care of. I have to leave her here for the time being as you know. But. . . She will be coming with me after a few years. I won't be too far away. I'll move into my old house, stay close to the ranch and watch over her. Care for her. Show her that it's okay to smile again. Hopefully i can help her and get her out of her depression." The man says as Oak nods to him and sighs shaking his head.

"Poor young thing. It's entire family murdered before her eyes and her only surviving because she was too unimportant to find. Well don't worry. We'll help in taking care of her." Oak says as he walks over to the mystery man who just nods at oak before once again speaking.

"I noticed a small child playing with all the baby pokemon out in the ranch. He seemed to be able to get even some of the loner type pokemon to engage in the fun. Does he come here often?" The man asks a little curious as he saw the whole fun time the child was having.

"Oh him? Thats Ash Ketchum. He's a darling little boy who just loves to help cheer up and play with the Pokemon. He comes by every day just to hang out with them and play. I'm sure that if He sees Zorua she'll be her old self in no time since he'll probably try to include her in everything." Oak says with a chuckle getting the mystery man to let out a simple laugh.

"That's good. If you see Ash and Zorua together, Don't bother them. If you say he can help her get passed her depression than i want him around her all the time if possible." The mystery man says before leaving the laboratory with Oak wishing him luck. Ash merely walks out of the Lab as well after wishing Oak goodbye.

As time goes by Ash continues to talk and interact with Zorua. Over the coming months Zorua begins to open up and even one day joins in with the other pokemon in playing. Oak watching this just makes sure to keep things under control knowing how Ash can sometimes get. After a year goes by Zorua and Ash are nearly inseparable.

Zorua is happily playing around with Ash as they spend nearly every waking hour together when he's at the ranch helping to take care of her by feeding her, bathing her and even training her against the other baby pokemon he knows. As this is all going on the figure watches with interest and just sees that she will indeed become strong. He leaves Pallet Town soon enough knowing Zorua is in good hands until it is time to train her for Ash.

Ash and Zorua are in the ranch one day playing together. Ash had known zorua for 3 years now and the two were practically trainer and starter already and had even made plans to ask her real trainer to transfer her to him so he could have her as his starter. Zorua really wanted Ash to be her trainer and had always found herself loving being near him. Soon enough while they were merely hanging out Zorua was licking Ash's face as Professor oak comes out to them both.

"Ash, Zorua, I have news." Professor oak says as Both of them look to him.

"What is it Professor?" Ash asks a bit curious as to why he is interrupting their time together when he usually doesn't.

"Zorua's trainer is finally back from training his current roster of pokemon. He turned them over to me and is requesting all his previous pokemon. Even Zorua so that he may train her. Now Ash." Professor oak begins only to have Ash hold Zorua tightly as she also holds onto Ash scared.

"But professor, Me and Zorua love each other. We can't be separated. She wants to be my starter. We were going to ask him if she could be my pokemon!" Ash says with tears in his eyes.

"Now Ash i know Zorua means a lot to you but she is HIS pokemon. I know that you two have become the best of friends and i have already informed him. He does want to talk to you though so he can explain a few things. But he gave me the summary. Would you like to hear his plan?" Professor oak asks a little hopeful he agrees to this.

"Sure i'll hear it out. But don't separate us if we don't agree please? I love Zorua and she loves me. Talk him into giving her to me or something please professor oak?" Ash says worried as he looks to Zorua.

"Okay, Well Ash, Zorua's trainer has a plan. He is only taking Zorua and a select few pokemon he has not trained as of yet on a training trip to make them more powerful. He knows that you and Zorua are close. Heck he even said he'd gladly give her to you if you ever

prove yourself worthy of having her. But He must train Zorua Ash. She is his pokemon and his responsibility. Now, She will be leaving with him soon but he only wishes to make her stronger by the time you are 10. Once you hit 10 and he gets word sent to him about it, He'll either, A) find you and see if you're still able to have her as your pokemon or B) Leave her here a day before you become 10 so that she may be your starter. Does that sound okay to you?" Professor oak says knowing that this training will do wonders for Zorua.

"I don't know, Zorua what do you think? Do you wanna go with the guy who caught you so you can become stronger?" Ash asks a little worried. Zorua looks to Ash and thinks about how she could be his starter. How she could do so much for him as his starter but something inside her tells her that it isn't right. That her being his starter isn't what's supposed to happen. Looking to Ash a bit upset she thinks on how her becoming stronger would help her protect Ash from all the bullies that she sees messing with him. She knows what she'll become if strong enough thanks to memories of her own mother. She looks at Ash with conviction and nods to him before licking his cheek and then his lips softly. She leaps up to Professor oak and he nods to her as she begins to cry knowing she'll miss Ash.

"Z-Zorua, I hope you'll become super strong. I'll become strong to so i can protect you. I'll do whatever i can to be the trainer you deserve. Please be safe Zorua. I'll miss you." Ash calls to her as Zorua nods to him crying as she sees he's doing the same. Ash had left the ranch the moment she was gone bawling his eyes out because of how he was going to miss her. But somehow he knew, Deep down, they would be reunited once more.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Ash is currently crying as his hands hold Zoroarks with compassion and happiness before pulling her into a gentle hug. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into Zoroarks breasts and soft, warm fur loving the feeling of her wrapping her arms around him. Ash opens his eyes looking into Zoroarks own and smiles before says with conviction.

"She stays with us. He trained her to be the best and he did it simply because she had asked him too. Besides i remember her as a Zorua and i have to say that if i could have, i would have taken her as my starter if she didn't leave the ranch like she did." Ash says grabbing hold of Zoroarks clawed hand and smiles at her with a gentle chuckle. He just rubs it some and gets Zoroark to smile and cry out in a soft howl before nuzzling into her new trainer giddy that the man who caught her kept his promise to give her to the man she was so wholeheartedly in love with. Ash filled her every thought and dream. Ash was hers and she is so happy that after all this time she can finally be with him.

"Okay Ash if you say so. . . .but we'll be watching her." Cynthia says as Zoroark just smirks at her and sticks out her tongue before Zoroark is recalled into her Premier ball by Ash.

Ash just looks at the premier ball and kisses it softly before placing it on his belt next to the others. Diantha and Cynthia look at Ash stunned at the look of pure love and caring he's giving the ball. This pokemon must seriously mean something to him. They both know the feeling as they have it with their own starters. Diantha smiles and grabs Ash's hand and Cynthia does the same as they leave the area and Ash is dragged to the clothing store near the beach.

Ash is being pulled around the store by Diantha while Cynthia picks out a pair of Swim suits for herself and Diantha. DIantha how ever is quickly pulling Ash around the store to try and find the perfect pair of trunks for him to wear to the beach. When all is said and done The three meet at the changing rooms and Since only one is available Diantha and Cynthia go first.

Diantha looks to Cynthia and smiles at the swimsuits she picked out only to giggle softly as she grabs the purple one while Cynthia gets the black one with the gold trim.

"So are we really going to do this?" Diantha asks Cynthia with a gentle smile.

"I don't see why not. I mean he may be 10 but he seems to know what kind of woman he likes. So if we can make sure he only has eyes for us, well, Lets just say that no other girl will be able to steal him from us." Cynthia says as she she begins stripping naked to put on the bikini with Diantha doing the exact same.

The black and gold trim Bikini top supporting Cynthia's 32D cup breasts rather nicely. She smiles a little bit before looking down at her pussy and seeing her rather well trimmed bush. She just sighs a little bit before turning to Diantha.

"Diantha do you think i should shave all my pubic hair off or just let it grow out? Cause trimming and keeping it nice and neat while nice is tedious and i just can't be bothered for the most part." Cynthia asks getting Diantha to turn around and see that her pubic hair is cut to show a rather well trimmed flame symbol.

"Hmm, well i suppose that you should shave it clean off for now but let it grow out even afterwards. I mean it's not like you're doing it for yourself so why not test the waters and see which style he likes best. Shaved or with a bit of bush." Diantha says as she slides the bikini top onto her rather perky 36C cup breasts.

Cynthia looks down and just chuckles a little bit as she sees that Diantha doesn't shave where she doesn't have too revealing that her legs and arms are clear of hair but her pussy is another story.

"Well yes i guess that's true. With one of us like you and the other shaved we can find out if he likes one style or the other. So, how should we proceed with the teasing? One at a time or maybe go together?" Cynthia asks getting Diantha to think on that.

"Hmm i don't know. Cynthia i'm kinda worried about something." Diantha says looking to Cynthia holding her eloquent dress carefully as Cynthia looks to her.

"Is it about his pokemon and how close they are to him?" Cynthia asks a bit confused.

"Yes it is. . .do you think he'll choose them over us? I mean i know Blaziken, goodra and milotic will definitely be after him to get a mate but what about us? Will they try and take him from us or will they let us join them. I guess i'm just a bit scared you know." Diantha says a little down.

"Oh don't worry sweety. I know for a fact that the way Ash is, he'll have enough room in his heart for all of us in there. So if he only chooses us and Professor juniper he will still help his pokemon out.

Even if it is giving them some dick when they go into heat." Cynthia giggles not really worried.

"You're awfully laid back and chilled out for a girl who might lose her crush to a pokemon. What's got you so . . .blah Ze' about this whole thing?" Diantha asks a bit confused.

"Well you remember that "King of the pokemon" Tomb i discovered and excavated? Well on one of the tablets i found it recorded marriages and births. It shows that in ancient times Pokemon and Humans would mate, Marry and fall in love because back then there was no distinction between the two. Love was love and that was all that mattered back than. It worked so well that that kingdom had survived in prosperity for over 500 years before the cataclysm that nearly wiped out all life on our planet. It worked for them as they were the most advanced civilization besides our own. If it worked for them why worry about it now. Besides it's not illegal for humans and pokemon to have sex like that. I mean, It's how certain breeders are able to keep the more . . . unruly males in line on the farms. I don't see anything wrong with it so long as the people and pokemon doing it are consenting to it. Besides Male on female pokemon Pokephilia is my fetish." Cynthia says with a giggle as she just pokes Diantha's nose.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because we might have to share Ash with his pokemon. I don't mind it. I just hope that they don't break him or tire him out to much before we get our turns. So you ready for this?" Diantha asks with a gentle chuckle.

Taking this time the girls just gave a soft chuckle to one another as the teasing they give ash turn his face from his depressed looking one to that of a reddened cherri berry. Soon enough Ash is on the beach in a pair of Blue swim trunks that have a white strip going down the legs. Sitting on the beach with DIantha and Cynthia as they both are tanning to get a bit of sun Ash just smiles as they don't really leave his side. Watching the water Ash sees that the waves are rather large here.

Taking a moment to watch the waves Ash thinks back on blaziken and gives a gentle smile at the thought of how she's going to be okay. But he takes a glance just past the beach to see the Gym not to far from the base the navy uses. He thinks for a moment and remembers how the men were training in the gym realizing that it must be apart of the navy base.

The Raichu had used Surf, Something unheard of due to the typing and how near impossible it had to have been to teach the pokemon that. But then again a Meowth had learned how to speak english so a pokemon who wants something hard enough could surely learn to use any attack it wanted if it trained hard enough.

The Raichu must have done the same thing. But not only was Raichu able to use surf it was strong and he could tell. But with strength something had to suffer Ash had to find out just what suffered with the raichu and that would be the key to beating it. He sighs a little bit looking at Diantha and Cynthia who were looking at him a bit worried because he was so silent.

Ash decides he should ask them just what they think on how to deal with the Raichu. Doing so might make them ease up a bit on how closely they were sticking with him. He doesn't mind it but he feels they could be using the time they have more productively towards themselves.

"Girls. . . i want to ask you something. Mind telling me an answer?" Ash asks getting both Diantha and Cynthia to blush wondering just what he wanted to ask.

"Sure Ash, We would love to answer any question you have. Whats up?" Diantha says with a happy smile as she takes off her sunglasses.

"I was just curious about the Raichu. . . It knew surf a move it shouldn't be able to learn. But then again that Meowth of Team rocket learned to speak. So that just means that Raichu wanted to surf the waves near the base so much it learned the move so that it could surf the waves. To do that it had to be strong. Insanely so. My question is just what did it have to sacrifice to get that strong. Any ideas?" Ash explains before getting to his point and asking what he had been thinking on at the moment. Both girls beam with happiness knowing that with this question he wasn't blaming himself anymore and they he just might be wanting to get back into training.

"Well it doesn't mean much to be just strong. The surprise attack took EVERYONE off guard with that. To be strong enough to go against nature and learn a move it was never supposed to it had to have given up something else important for the species. It's a riachu right? So

it's pre-evolved form is Pikachu. A very fast and agile Mouse pokemon." Cynthia says with a gentle tap of her finger to her chin.

"I was at the gym with him so i was watching the fight. It seems that while strong that Raichu gave up it's speed. It was at least half as fast as a normal raichu of it's level. I mean balziken was able to run circles around it to the point it got so angry it used Surf. So it can easily be out maneuvered by a faster pokemon." Diantha says looking at Ash with a smile.

"Oh i'm going to stay with blaziken. This is more than just a Gym battle now. This will be personal for her i know it. Just as it's personal for me. I'll need help in raising Blazikens speed for the battle. Hopefully, it'll be enough to get things done."Ash says confidently as he looks at the waves crashing against the sands of the beach. Standing up Ash looks to Cynthia and Diantha before smiling.

"Come on girls let's leave the beach and get back to the pokemon Center. I have to train the others and introduce them to Zoroark." Ash says with a smile as the girls beam with joy at seeing Ash return to his normal self. They both grab his hand and quickly race off towards the Pokecenter.

At the Pokecenter Ash Walks into the back room that Blaziken is at. When walking In Ash see's blaziken is awake and just gives him a gentle wave. Seeing a second guest in the room Ash gets rather angry at who showed up.

"Why are you here?" Ash asks to the man as the person turns around showing it's Surge.

"I came to check up on blaziken. I couldn't live with myself if she had died. My raichu went way out of line with it's move surf and as a man i can't just ignore what happened without saying i'm sorry." Surge says looking at Ash. While being kind of honest he's also hiding the respect and admiration for Ash behind his usual bravado facade

"O-Oh. . .i see. Well it was a surprise but you did order Raichu to use a different attack. It just used Surf even against your orders. I don't blame you but your raichu nearly killed Blaziken. We won't just take this sitting down. We will beat you." Ash says confidently making sure to speak it in a way that gets Surge to smile.

"Well i look forward to the rematch Baby. Hopefully you and your little starter will be able to give a better challenge than last time as good a challenge it was it was still low level. Come by anytime you're ready for that rematch. See yah later baby." Surge says happy the kid seems to be back to normal. Surge leaves the room laughing with Ash looking at him with a gentle smile. While he is a douche he seems to be an okay guy.

"Blaziken are you feeling better?" Ash asks his starter getting the blaziken to smile at him and raise her fist into the air happily.

"BLAZE" Blaziken speaks with a smile and a firm clench of her muscles making ash smile happily.

"Good, Blaziken, i have something to tell you. Before you came into my life as my starter i had actually wanted another pokemon to have that privilege." Ash says making Blazikens eyes widen a little bit. She than remembers how suddenly she came into his life. Of course he would have had another choice. She sighs wondering why he's telling her this.

"It just so happens that. . .well i had met a pokemon named Zorua when i was like 5 years old. Me and her were even closer than what me and you are now. We had even planned to ask her trainer and owner to give her to me so she may be my starter." Ash says making blazkines eyes widen in horror. If that happened she never would have met Ash. While a bitch move she is happy as hell this Zorua left or disappeared so that she could be Ash's starter.

"Well earlier today i ran into that Zorua's trainer. He had taken her when i was 8 and well . . .he always planned on giving her to me when i came of age and he gave her back to me." Ash says making blazikens heart nearly stop. She gets worried that he's going to abandon her. She merely swallows hard hoping to never hear the words she fears Ash is going to say.

"Well i just thought i should introduce you two. Show her that no matter what i love her but that you will ALWAYS be my starter. She'll understand when meeting you. I want you two to get along while we travel because i don't think i could live if either of you didn't like each other." Ash says making blazikens heart start back up happy he isn't abandoning her. She begins to tear up as Ash calls out Zoroark.

Blaziken already could feel the bond they shared was strong. As the moment Zoroark was out of her ball she wasted no time in holding onto Ash from behind. Zoroark saw Blaziken and already knew that this pokemon was infatuated with Ash but she didn't mind. Zoroark knew this would most likely be the case what with her being gone of course he'd get a new starter. Blaziken seemed to be the alpha pokemon when it came to Ash's potential lovers. Zoroark and her could get along well enough if enough time and effort to make a friendship was put into it. Zoroark could feel the strength inside Blaziken as well as the emotions she was feeling. Zoroark gives a thumbs up to the Blaziken and winks at her showing it's going to be alright.

After introductions were out of the way Ash looked towards the training yard and immediately set out to train his current roster of Pokemon making sure to get them to be the best they could be. Soon hours turned to days and days turned to weeks. After just one Blaziken was out and about walking and watching everyone train. When she was given the okay to get back to it She immediately began to train at Ash's instructions. Listening to his plan she knew that this would have to work. She was humiliated by that Raichu and by proxy Surge. Also by proxy her humiliation was Ash's humiliation due to what he had to say.

The day Blaziken was given the okay to Train ash wasted no time. Granted it was slow going at first due to her becoming winded so easily. He made sure to take great care and give her a lot of breaks so as not to worsen her condition. After only a week in training Blaziken appeared to be at 100% once again and didn't require the usual soft treatment. Though she will admit the doting and constant care and attention was nice. As She trains with Joltik, Milotic and goodra making sure to raise her reaction time she had spent nearly all her Speed training with Zoroark as she was one of the fastest pokemon Ash now owned.

Besides training with Zoroark and Ash's own pokemon team Blaziken sought out the help of Diantha and Cynthia to better herself in more ways than just battle. Looking at them both she followed advice and cue's from them on how to follow through with strikes and how to put power behind her attacks. She had also learned a few other skills that would make her a bit more feminine to please Ash although she picked those skills up without realizing it simply by watching how thboth girls walked and talked when near Ash.

Speed training with Zoroark was tough but Blaziken knew she needed it and soon she saw that despite her size she was just slightly slower the zoroark come a month after training with her. Blaziken looked at Ash when the final day of training was done and gave him a nod with a happy smile. Ash knowing what this meant went to her as the sun set. He leaned in and hugged Blaziken tight. Knowing that she has decided tomorrow to be the day. The day they will challenge Surge and beat his arrogant pokemon. They'll knock that holier than thou soldier douche off his high horse.

Ash and blaziken lay alone in bed in the back of the Pokecenter. Ash holding onto her like a lifeline as Blaziken does the same. Ash's eyes however are locked on one definable feature to Blaziken. Her breasts. More exactly her right breast. Just under her right breast is the scar that was left after she healed. Her down like feathers a very distinct shade to show the damage as they are a lighter shade of red besides the usual crimson. They seem to be a rather dull pink. The scar the feathers grew on the branch off scars from her breast in a three mark claw like fashion originating from the hole the wood made when it pierced her flesh.

The added two claw like marks were from the incisions Nurse joy and Chancey made to get at the block of wood to pull it out safely. Honestly looking at the scar didn't discourage Ash anymore. No it drove him to get better. It drove him to protect Blaziken even more just as he will now do for all his pokemon to keep them safe from harm. Ash leans in and unknown to him surprises the still awake Blaziken by kissing the origin of the scar. Ash looks at what he thinks is his sleeping blaziken only to smile.

"Don't worry girl, We trained hard and worked even harder. We're going to beat that ass Surge and get his badge. I know it. I'll never let you get that hurt again. I swear to Arceus i won't let it happen. Tomorrow we'll beat that jerkass." Ash says with a smile as Blaziken pulls him in tighter agreeing in her head that they will. Soon enough the night gives way to the morning and the sun beams in through the window nailing Ash in the face.

Ash waking up looks around the room seeing that Blaziken is still pretty much glued to him like usual. He smiles happily before leaning down and kissing her head to wake her up as he smiles. Blaziken feeling the kiss wakes up from her dream and sees Ash with a smile on his face. Knowing what today is Blaziken yawns and stands up stretching a little bit noticing Ash as usual this past month Stretches with her and follows through with her training routine mimicking her movements as if trying to learn her Mixed Martial arts style.

Smiling at Ash, Blaziken finds it flattering that he wants to copy her fighting style to show he's strong. She leans in and kisses Ash's cheek before calling her name and pointing to the clock seeing that as they were doing the normal morning routine they shared it went from 6Am in the morning to 8Am in the morning proving that time flies when you don't pay attention to it. Ash grabs Blazikens hand and looks into her eyes before speaking.

"Blaziken, if you aren't up for this fight just tell me. I know it's personal for you and for me aswell but if you want to sit back and let one of the others take your place i won't think any less of you." Ash says with feeling looking into blazikens eyes. Blaziken seeing this ahs her own eyes widne in response. Her heart skipping a beat as his love and care for her safety outweights his motives for revenge. He still wants to make sure she herself is up to the fight and not afraid.

Looking at Ash etermined she balls her hand into a fist and smacks it against her left breast just above her heart calling her name to show she is ready and doesn't fear the move as she knows it can use it. And knowing is half the battle. Ash just smiles happily at seeing the determination in Blazikens eyes and nods to her.

"Okay blaziken, I get it. We'll knock that jerk down a peg or two. Come on lets get Cynthia and Diantha i'm sure they're waiting for us." Ash says happily as he kisses Blazikens cheek before walking out of the room into the hallway seeing Diantha and Cynthia are indeed waiting for him as Blaziken walks out besides Ash. The group soon eat breakfast and all leave together to get to the Gym to face down Lt. Surge once more.

Approaching the Gym Ash and blaziken smirk a bit before looking at one another and nodding in unison. They enter the Gym and head straight for the battle arena seeing Surge has just beaten another trainer with an electabuzz. He smiles as the other trainer leaves to get his pokemon to the Pokecenter. Ash steps forward and gives Surge a confident look and speaks out.

"Lt. Surge I, Ash Ketchum of Pallet town Challenge you to a Gym leaders Challenge battle." Speaking confidently Blaziken steps up and roars her name in approval as Lt. surge gives a condescending smirk before speaking up.

"Ahh look at that. The little baby and his precious starter are back. Here i thought you gave up on being a trainer you weakling." Surge says with the look on his face while on the inside he's rather relieved that the pokemon was okay.

"Alright baby you want a gym leaders challenge i accept. Same rules apply like the last time. Raichu come on buddy we have another lesson to teach." Surge says as his Raichu bound out to the battlefield as Blaziken rushes forward and meets at her spot in the battlefield.

* * *

 **( Que Song:Wild Slide by Gavin Luke Start.)**

* * *

"This is a Gym leaders challenge battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Lt. surge of Vermillion City. BEGIN" The ref says as Surge just laughs.

"Lets end this now Raichu, Use SURF" Surge says as Raichu immediately summons a very large wave of water. Blaziken stares the wave down as it rushes to her seeing the Raichu surfing the move like it would the waves on the beach.

Ash seeing this smirks before calling out his own moves.

"BLAZIKEN, Use night slash to cut the wave and split it out from under that giant mouse than use fire blast." Ash calls out as Blaziken nod and throws her arm in a downward arc as a large crescent shaped purple energy burst from her hand and hit the wave dead on slicing it in half vertically right where the Raichu was surfing it unable to really avoid the attack. As Raichu is falling to the floor Blaziken sends out a massive fireblast that hits Raichu dead center exploding and sending the little mouse reeling back.

"Oh no Raichu. Quick use thunder." Surge says alarmed that his raichu's move was so quickly beaten. Raichu charges up a thunder and

sends it at Blaziken who reacts accordingly and dodges the bolt of thunder sent towards her as Ash smirks calling out to her once more.

"Blaziken, Use quick attack to get in close than use high kick followed by Sky uppercut." Ash calls out throwing his hand forward as Blaziken does what she's asked.

Trusting in Ash Blaziken moves quickly and faster than Raichu can move Blaziken high kicks Raichu into the air only to use Sky uppercut sending him farther into the air tumbling around as it gains height.

Surge is astonished at the speed Blaziken has and how she so effortlessly got into Raichu's space. This fight would be a challenge. He knew that much now. As raichu begin it's tumble downward Surge thinks on his feet on what move to use.

"Blaziken quickly hit Raichu with Double kick." Blaziken Nods and leaps into the air to meet the falling Raichu only for surge to call out.

"Raichu use Iron tail." Hearing the command Raichu uses the spin in his tumble to gain power as his tail glows White and his Iron tail hits it's mark smacking Blaziken in the head sending her crashing into the ground.

"Raichu follow up with Thunder wave" Surge calls out as Thunder Wave hits Blaziken who is electrocuted.

"Oh no Blaziken. Quick Blaziken use blaze kick." Ash calls out as Blaziken Tries to rush forward only to find she's paralyzed and can't move. Surge taking this opprotunity just smirks.

"Raichu use tackle and follow it up with another Iron tail." Surge yells out as Raichu tackles Blaziken to the floor before he begins to wail on Blaziken with his tail happily knowing he has won.

"Blaziken quick get out of it and Use Blaze kick i know you can." Ash calls out hoping the time limit has passed. Blaziken quickly kicks Raichu off her sending it flying back only to land on it's back. Blaziken takes this time and rushes forward using blaze kick and nailing the Raichu in the face and sending it flying backwards as

Raichu lands next to surges feet. Raichu gets up a little angry but struggling to stand.

"Come on Raichu use Surf and follow up with thunderbolt on it." Surge orders as Raichu again summons the wave sending it forward only to electrify the water with thunderbolt. Blaziken looks to Ash for direction as Ash thinks quickly.

"Quick, blaziken use Flamethrower on the water." Ash cries out as Blaziken lets loose her most powerful flamethrower yet. The flames hits the water and the electric combo'd move only to have a massive explosion resonate around the arena shaking the building. As the smoke and steam fill the room Surge can't see anything only to hear something that scares him.

"Blaziken use double kick and follow it up with Return." Ash calls out as Surges eyes widen at the last move named. Blaziken races forward and through the smoke and steam finds Blaziken nailing a brutal double kick to the mouse pokemon's face before using return and lands several massive shots all of which critical as the last strike is a brutal roundhouse.

The last blow is enough to throw raichu out of the battlefield and smashing into the wall behind Surge. Surge staring wide eyed as the mist and dust settle showing a confident blaziken who is bouncing on the balls of her feet with a happy smirk on her face that matches Ash's. Surge looks back seeing that his raichu is out of commision. Swirls for eyes and unconscious. Seeing this Surge just stares wide eyed at Ash who kept a level head and didn't let anger or revenge cloud his judgement. Ash must have seriously trained over the last month in a half to get his blaziken to this level of strength. Surge smiles some and looks to the ref giving the okay.

* * *

 **(Que song Wild slide End.)**

* * *

"Raichu is unable to battle. This match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." The ref says as Surge walks forward handing Ash the Lightning badge. Surge smiles and shakes Ash's hand as he begins to speak.

"Congratulations Ash. You've certainly earned this badge. You are without a doubt one of the best trainers i've seen come through my Gym. I'm sorry about my harsh attitude before but it's needed. Also Blaziken i'm sorry about how you were so grievously injured in our last match. That was not my intention." Surge says with grim look as raichu limps its way out to blaziken and Ash giving a nod before Surge uses a full restore on Raichu.

"If it wasn't your intention why are you such a massive dick to all the trainers who enter your gym?" Ash asks angry at the attitude he was shown and seen the last month he was here.

"It's because i have to be that way. A lot of kids your age think that just because they have pokemon they can make it out in the real world of pokemon training. It's not some Lala land fantasy where everyone can achieve their dreams kid. It's a harsh world out there and sugar coating things will only get you and those you love killed. I've seen countless kids your age come in my gym and as i let them win they grew arrogant. They forgot the rules of nature and many of those kids died. They died Ash and it was my fault because i went easy on them. A lot didn't die but most of them did. And having the deaths of 10 year olds on my conscience was not healthy. It has taken years of therapy to get over my guilt that i had unintentionally killed those children because i let them win at my Gym without giving a real fight." Surge says upset as he balls his hands into fists.

"Kid, You're one of the lucky ones. You have a decent brain on your shoulders but most kids are stupid, arrogant and whiny. They leave here with a badge that i literally handed them and they end up dying on the way to the next town or backtracking trying to catch other pokemon only to fall into the river and drown or get mauled by a pokemon that they had no reason trying to catch. When i finished my therapy i decided no kid is going to die on my watch EVER AGAIN. I made sure of that by not holding back. Beating those who were too arrogant for their own good and telling the lot of them to quit being pokemon trainers. Most of them did and others grew up and dropped their nuts enough to fight back and win. Those that did win got my approval of continuing. I may have been an asshole to you Ash, But i needed to be. I couldn't stand it if a kid like you who just started his journey such a short time ago Died in the wilds of Kanto when i could have stopped it. You earned my respect during our first match but more so you have earned it today. If you ever need me for any reason at all go ahead and give me a call. The whole vermillion Navy is at your back and that's a promise from me to you. Again i'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't supposed to go down like that. I hope you can forgive me and my Raichu." Lt surge says getting Ash to widen his eyes at the revelation. Hearing the sincerity in his words Ash just looks at Blaziken and smiles some.

Both Ash and blaziken share a hidden conversation before looking at Surge before nodding to him.

"Apology accepted Surge. I'm sorry you have to put it upon yourself to do that with the new trainers. But i understand. I heard of stories where kids died in the woods and got lost and starved and so on. Its not a fairy tale and i know this. But thats why i was determined to beat you. I'm not like other kids. . . i may have no sense of direction but i'm smart enough to survive on sheer willpower alone. Surge i hope you can lighten up a bit because a lot of trainers this time around aren't like the trainers a few generations ago. We're smarter than before and know which routes to avoid. You have to do a job that other Gyms don't like. I applaud you for it and respect the hell out of you for what you're doing. Just ease up on newbies just a smidge. You don't have to hand the badges out but give them a bit of a challenge to let them know how real battles will work and you'll see an improvement on the stock of trainers i know it. Or offer to train them yourself if they lose once or twice so you know that they'll survive. Can you do that for me?" Ash asks as Blaziken nods in agreement. Surge looks at Ash with wide eyes understanding what he means in speaking like that and just begins to laugh wholeheartedly as he pats ash on the back.

"I like you Ash. You see through my bullshit and to the real me. Yeah that is a good idea. I mean if i train a lot of them at once in a boot camp they'll at least know how to survive while in the wild with their pokemon. . . yeah i think i'll do that. Thank you Ash. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need help. Now get out of here young man. I think the nurse joy at the pokecenter might be worried about you. And hey. . . .You're more of a man than most of the idiots in my platoon. If you ever feel the need to serve the Kanto region Navy hit me up. You'll make a great sargent." Surge says winking at Ash and leaves the area picking up his Raichu as they head off to the back of the Gym to draw up plans for the bootcamp.

Ash looking at the badge smiles happily as he hugs Blaziken tightly and nuzzles into her strong grip as they cheer happily that they had so soundly beat Raichu. Blaziken just blushes as Ash's face is pushed between both her breasts. She just smiles and keeps Ash pinned there looking into his eyes before leaning in and kissing his lips in front of Diantha, Cynthia, Surg3e and all the soldiers. Most of whom give a few wolf whistles and hoots to the two. Ash Diantha and Cynthia all laugh and leave the Gym with a new perspective on Surge and the job he does for new trainers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey CB here to say that this was the best i could do when thinking of how to continue things. if i ever feel the need to change this chapter i will do so but right now it's right where i want it to be. As for whats past here This is a preview of chapter 6 for Feel Invincible. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"Well Gardevoir here we are, Lavender tower. The one place in all of Kanto where you can capture Ghost pokemon. And the site of the . . . well you know. Thanks again for agreeing to help me out with this. I know it can't be easy for you." Ash says as Gardevoir just giggles cutely into her hand as her eyes close. She simply closes the distance between herself and him and kisses his cheek softly before wrapping her arms around his left and giggling.

"Garde, Voir voir, Gard, Gardevoir." Gardevoir says soothingly as she tries to calm Ash's nerves about the Tower. Ash looking at Gardevoir just smiles happily and blushes at the kiss she gives him. He gains a bit of confidence and nods to her.

"Okay Gardevoir, If you believe in me then i will too. Let's catch us a ghost pokemon." Ash says with pride as Gardevoir just smiles and drags her friend into the tower since he didn't start moving after making that claim.

As Gardevoir and Ash make their way into the tower Ash notices that the tower is completely empty. That's not like the tower. It's usually completely full to the brim of people wanting to catch pokemon as well as lay their own to rest. Why it was empty is going to need to be answered. Ash and Gardevoir head over to the welcome desk only to see that it's also empty. Looking at one another Ash just gets a bit scared only to have Gardevoir place a hand on his shoulder and calm his nerves. Ash sighs and nods heading over to wards the stairs that lead up to the higher levels of the tower.

Walking up the first flight of stairs Ash and Gardevoir finally see someone who's kneeling in front of a gravestone. Carefully walking up, Ash sighs with relief at seeing another human being around.

"Thank goodness i thought i was the only one here in the tower. My names Ash Ketchum i'm from Pallet Town. Are you here to catch Ghost pokemon as well?" Ash asks the stranger only to have the Grey haired woman stand up startled before turning around with her hands on a pokeball. Seeing ash and Gardevoir the old woman sighs with relief before glaring t the youngster.

"Kid don't you see that this place is off limits for the next few days? I had guards posted outside and everything. I'm here investigating the sightings of a vicious ghost pokemon who's been Killing the people who visit here. This is no place for a child." The woman says a little angry at the boy.

"Guards? But . . . Me and Gardevoir here just walked up to the door and no one was around. The place was unlocked also. I wanted to catch a ghost pokemon or two to help me out with my next Gym battle With Sabrina the Psychic. I'll leave if you want." Ash says a little upset he couldn't catch any ghost types just yet but he doesn't want to get in trouble if the lady in front of him owns the Tower. Looking at the woman however gets ash's eyes to open in surprise.

"Kid listen, I understand you want an advantage against Psychic type pokemon. That's thinking smart but you can't be here. I'm investigating Murders done by a supposed Ghost that's killing patrons to this tower. You need to leave for your own Safety. I can't very well protect myself, My pokemon and You as well as your pokemon. I may be a member of the Elite four but even i can't do everything." The woman says with finality.

"LADY AGATHA OF THE ELITE FOUR OF KANTO? Oh my ARCEUS! Oh Goodness i'm such a big fan of yours Lady Agatha please don't send me away. I'm a really strong trainer. I've already got 3 Gym badges and i've only been on my Journey for a month in a half. Please let me stay and help you. I'll do anything" Ash says surprising the woman. Usually trainers only get to Surge and then quit being Pokemon trainers all together. To have beaten him does show merit.

"I don't know kid. . . .Your Gardevoir does look tough and very well taken care of i might add. Let me see your other pokemon and i'll decide then. It does look like you can take care of yourself after all." Agatha says a little skeptical. She wants to see how well his other pokemon are before coming to a final conclusion.

"Okay Lady Agatha. Hey everybody come on out and meet a new friend." Ash says with a happy grin on his face before tossing his pokeballs into the air. All of which open up and reveal his roster to Agatha who recoils in shock at the pokemon that pop out of the balls. Standing before her is not only Gardevoir but a very powerful and gorgeous Blaziken, A very very healthy and beautiful Milotic, an Adorable little Joltik, plus a very aggressive looking and ready to fight Zoroark. The Vixen however turns docile and loving as it nuzzles into Ash gently. Looking at the last pokemon it seems to be something that shocks her to the core. A massive and very powerful Goodra who is currently snuggling up and holding onto her trainer like a lifeline and happily kissing his cheek multiple times in unison with the Zoroark. This kids roster is powerful and very very well taken care of and loyal. The air around them all just proves it.

"Arceus above. . . .Kid you have got to be either the greatest trainer in all of Kanto or i've finally gone Senile. For Arceus's sake look at these pokemon. Your Milotic is just gorgeous, What little light is present radiates off her like a beacon and her scales shine so bright it's a sure sign of her happiness and health. Your Goodra and Zoroark are HYPER ATTACHED to you and they show the love and loyalty they have with hugs and kisses from what i can see. . .. gaining the loyalty and respect of a dragon type alone is enough to prove you have skill. Even your little bug type Pokemon here is healthy as can be and and just so adorable. But this blaziken Giratina's sake she's in a league of her own when it comes to loyalty and power.. . . . .I don't have any idea where you even got these pokemon let alone how you managed to get them ALL to listen to you." Agatha says genuinely surprised by the pokemon in this kids Roster. Being around as long as Agatha has she has picked up a sense for pokemon and the trainers who have them. She can sense the loyalty, friendship and love that they share for one another. These pokemon in Ash's team are just radiating power, Loyalty and love for the trainer they have.

"Well it's a long story. But please, PLEASE, can i stay and help you? I would really love to." Ash says with a happy smile and pleading face as all his pokemon give Agatha Sparkling Begging eyes that make her take a step back.

"Fine. .. i guess you can help me Ash. Okay i'm here on Official Elite four Business and you will be compensated for this. Since

Ghosts are my Specialty i was tasked with this investigation. I have a feeling it's just illusions brought on by a Very special Ghost type called Banette. I've been after this particular Pokemon for awhile. Come on Ash lets see if we can't solve this mystery." Agatha says while walking up to the higher floors of the tower with Ash and his pokemon in tow.


	6. A Secret Kept, A Revelation unfound

**CB: hey everyone been awhile. I know, i know put down the fucking pitchforks and torches already. I've been gone for a long while. I'm sorry about that but just know that after what had happened to me with my land lord, my previous employer causing certain health issues and such i'm finally able to relax just enough to power out a chapter or two as i have gotten better even surprising my doctors about my recovery. Stupid fuck never expected me to even wake up after that last scare. Anyway, I hope you all will take my advice and listen to the song that i have chosen to play in the fight later in the chapter. I felt it was just PERFECT to as a suspenseful and rocking tune to have play in the background when it occurs. Also a new poll is up on my profile about two ideas I've always had floating around in my head. I hope you all vote for which one you like most. Enjoy Feel invincible chapter 6.**

* * *

 **(Route 11 Just outside of Vermilion City)**

* * *

Ash and his party are currently just walking along the route towards Lavender town. Ash having just won a victory over Lt. Surge and earned his third badge. Ash looking at the badge placed on his jacket just smiles happily as he's quickly distracted by Diantha.

"So Ash, which gym is next on your list to beat?" Diantha asks a bit curious to know his battle plans.

"Well, Next on the list of Gym leaders is Sabrina the Psychic. She's touted as one of if not THE MOST Powerful Psychic user on the planet even able to beat pokemon like Alakazam in a psychic battle of the minds. She's going to be one tough cookie to beat. I know Psychic Pokemon have a weakness to ghost types and that ghosts are also weak to psychic types but i don't have any ghost type pokemon. Well i almost did but uhh. . . there was an incident involving a haunter on the day i turned 10 and i'm a little weary of ghosts because of it." Ash responds a little worried as he rubs his head embarrassed. Cynthia however just begins giggling like a madwoman before pointing at ash and laughing a bit harder than normal.

"Oh god, that story Juniper told me was true? The one about the haunter?" Cynthia just laughs more making Ash look at the floor as a rain cloud spawns above his head raining on him to enhance his depressed state.

"Yeah it happened. It wasn't my fault! Besides what kind of pokemon just up and strips a kid of everything making them float around naked like it's zero gravity?" Ash asks getting Diantha to look at him chuckling a little bit.

"That sounds cute. Ash, don't let the ghost pokemon scare you. Some of them can be the best companions you'll ever have. They can get really attached quite easily. Don't worry i'm sure if you find one you'll easily be able to tame it to be your friend." Diantha says rubbing Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks Diantha, I'm sure i can too but the only place to find and hunt ghost pokemon to catch is Lavender town and the Lavender tower. That place is cursed with dark and forbidden energies that just make ghosts wanna call that place home. Plus their was the whole "Dark hand" incident but even before that their was this musical incident that occurred in the town where they played a special song found in the highest traversable point of the tower and it ended up with nearly 45% of the people living in the town committing suicide and caused others to trip out and go insane or just straight up send them into catatonic seizures. So many rumors and myths surround Lavender town it's world renown and no one knows what is true and what isn't." Ash says getting both Cynthia and Diantha to look at one another freaked out. This was a place people decided to build a town around? Something so entwined with dark energies it causes madness, seizures and suicide? People in Kanto are either crazy as hell or tough as tanks to think that is a good place to build a whole city.

"Oh . . . .Great, A whole town surrounded by dark and vile energies that makes people commit suicide. Well atleast theirs no tales of hauntings or cults or what ever." Diantha says a bit sarcastically as Ash smiles and turns to her.

"Of course theirs no hauntings in the houses of the town silly. Thats reserved for "White hand" and "Just Buried" in the Lavender tower who are said to exist in the tower. They Posses humans and make them kill themselves in the tower to make their power grow. All the hauntings and ghosts are drawn to the top of the tower. Funny thing is that tower is even older than the Kanto region itself. Legends speak of the dark one herself "Giratina" being the one who constructed the tower to await her and Arceus's chosen one to claim a powerful artifact in the tower. Though thats just a legend it does have some fact as the tower was the reason the town was built. It served as a good place to settle what with the tower being able to easily show when the whole thing was under attack as the place was being built. It's an old tower that i'm sure someone with archaeology or history searching backgrounds would love to learn about." Ash says getting Cynthia to eyeball Ash happily. She begins jotting down the rumors and tales he just spoke of and happily giggles at the knowledge she is receiving.

"Oh boy, Ash please tell me you know more about the Towers history or the town itself. Anything even horror stories or myths help out. I actually am an archaeologist but I've never found time to explore the tower here as i was too busy uncovering the King of pokemon's tomb. The tower has a history that is shrouded in mystery and wonder and i want to learn about ALL OF IT. Even the horror tales that are told of the town." Cynthia says as Ash smiles at her. His companions have been the best thing on his journey always making him smile and laugh at some things but also because his knowledge of his home region always gets their attention. Cynthia being the more historically sound one always asks about anything and everything she can about the cities to learn about his region.

"Sure i know plenty Cynthia i can tell you when the city was first being built, I can tell you about all the horror stories, the myths and legends and even what the tower is used for today. But I think thats best saved for tonight when we actually get to town. After all, The best stories are the horror stories and what better place to speak about them than the very town they took place?" Ash says getting Cynthia to shudder a bit at the deepening of his voice. While meant to scare her it did something else. The way he spoke got her wet. She just rubs her thighs together and bites her bottom lip in an attempt to curb her lust before nodding at Ash.

"Of course. Don't worry i can wait. . . .Ash why is your backpack glowing?" Cynthia says as She points to backpack. Ash taking the backpack off sees that his bag is indeed glowing. His eyes widen and he quickly pulls out the egg he got from Brock seeing that it's glowing in intervals.

"OH MY ARCEUS! The egg i got from Brock is hatching. We have to stop. Quick Diantha reach into my backs side pocket and pull out the baby poke' food i got at the poke' mart in Cerulean before we left. The baby will be hungry." Ash says as Diantha nods and quickly fishes out the food. As she's doing this the egg glows brightly and disappears as a new pokemon is born into the world.

Sitting in Ash's arms is a tiny serpent like pokemon. Blue scales surround it's top while it has a pure white underbelly and two pure black ovals for eyes. It has a very bulbous muzzle and fin like appendages on the side of it's head seeming to look like ears. The baby Pokemon has it's eyes open for the first time and it's eyes lock onto a tanned skinned boy with black hair and beaming eyes. The little pokemon calls out it's name in excitement imprinting on the boy in that moment.

"Dratini?" The pokemon calls out with a tilt of her head.

"Oh my gosh, Hi dratini. Welcome to the world. I'm so happy you're here." Ash says as he begins to tear up. The pokemon in his arms calling it's name happily as it wants to be held by her father. Ash simply takes the Dratini into his arms and snuggles her into his body getting a happy loving call from the pokemon. Kissing his Dratini's head he just offers some Poke'food to the Dratini who happily eats what's offered before stopping when it's full. Ash just smiles and rubs the dratini's head getting it to nuzzle into his palm loving her fathers touch.

"Oh man, I'm so happy to have you with me Dratini. Please i need to make sure no one else can take you from me. Please get into this ball. It was on sale in the Poke'mart. It's called a dive ball and it was specifically made for water types like you. Just touch the balls button with your nose okay?" Ash says pulling out the deep blue ball that enlarges in his hands. Dratini doesn't even hesitate and immediately pushes the button with her nose turning into a red beam and entering the ball. Immediately without resistance the ball dings showing Ash had caught his Baby pokemon.

"Welcome to the family Dratini. I'll do my best to make you feel loved and welcome." Ash says as Diantha and Cynthia had stayed back enough to let Ash be the one The Dratini imprinted on. They knew the rules about baby pokemon and imprinting. After all it's not written that having an egg owners hatched pokemon imprint on someone else who pushes the owner aside is illegal. It's still a severely bitch move to pull on someone especially during such a happy and wondrous event. Cynthia and Diantha both smile happily at the way Ash is tearing up when putting Dratini in the ball to rest. After all he just got a rather rare pokemon and the newly hatched Pokemon are always the weakest and most tired. She needs to be treated at a pokemon center to find out if she's truly healthy and the proper care procedures for caring for a baby dragon type.

"Come on girls we now have a reason to pick up the pace. We need to get passed this forest and the mountain to the pass a few miles ahead to reach lavender town. Diantha do you think Gardevoir can take the three of us and herself there using Psychic to fly us?" Ash asks a bit curiously before seeing Diantha's eyes widen.

"I never would have thought of using Psychic like that. Wow that would be a great way to train her. Of course she's strong enough to lift us into the air but getting us to the town may be a bit much. We may have to sit and let her rest once or twice but i think she can do it." Diantha states as she calls out Gardevoir

Gardevoir looks around and smiles at her three favorite people waving to them as she calls out her name. Having heard the idea through her pokeball she nods and uses psychic on herself and her travelling companions lifting them into the air and flying over the tree tops. All 4 of them completely avoiding a pit fall trap set up by three familiar figures who begin shouting curses at the top of their lungs.

"Did you girls hear something?" Ash asks a bit confused having thought he heard voices.

"The only thing i hear is the wind blowing through my hair and the happy cheers of a new training regiment i can implement thanks to your help ash." Diantha says as Cynthia nods happily whooping it up as they fly through the air like a flying type pokemon.

"Huh i could have sworn i heard someone calling out about ripping off berries and shoving them in a mystery cave." Ash says shrugging his shoulders.

"Must be one of the old rumors of Shadow people that live around forested areas that watch small groups or individual travelers that live around Lavender town." Ash says shrugging his shoulders knowing to not doubt the rumors around Lavender.

Just as Diantha had said, It took three full trips of psychic from gardevoir to get the trio to town. Gardevoir had required 2 five minute rest period between the three uses and was surprisingly still okay to go longer. While in total the trip took about 30 minutes rather than the usual 2 hours. Racing to the pokemon center The three trainers and gardevoir all burst into the lavender town pokemon center and Ash immediately offers up all his pokeballs and taking special care to explain about his baby pokemon Dratini and how she needs an immediate physical and a compiled lsit of things he'd need to care for his bouncing baby pokemon.

Diantha, Cynthia and Ash are currently just waiting in the lobby of the pokemon center discussing how things should go from here.

"Alright we made it here in record time thanks to Gardevoir who's getting a quick check up and should be back soon. Theirs not a lot to do here in Lavender town but i'm sure you wanna go out and ask the townsfolk for local legends and such about the town. They'll be more than willing to give it out as it helps with tourism and such. Diantha what are you going to do?" Ash states as he tries to make a game plan for himself and the others having to be VERY careful about it in this particular town. l

"Well I was planning on just going around town with Diantha asking about the local lore and i know Diantha was probably going to scout out some new locations to build another of her restaurants. How should we take care of this?" Cynthia asks a bit confused as the town is rather spacious despite the small town size.

"Well i was planning on having gardevoir go with Ash to the Tower today to capture the ghost pokemon he wants. While he did that i was going to wait for his pokemon to be taken care of and talk with the nurse joy here about a few things before scouting for prime spots to build a restaurant. Oh maybe i should do a whole spooky horor themed type cafe complete with silly pun named foods and drinks to fit with the whole aesthetic of the town. I'm sure it would go over well with tourists and locals alike." Diantha says chuckling a little bit at the silly idea. Than again sometimes people do need a place to just let loose and be silly so it might not be that bad of an idea.

"Well thats good with me for sure. Just be careful Cynthia please? I know this town isn't that bad as no real crime happens here but the stories and legends surrounding Lavender are numerous and no one knows which ones are true and which ones are fake. I really don't want you getting dragged into anything by white hand or being possessed by just buried. So gardevoir are you up for a little adventure with me to the lavender tower so i can catch a ghost pokemon?" Ash asks as Gardevoir had just started making her way over to the group surprised he heard her coming.

"Gardevoir, Voir Voir Garde Gardevoir" Gardevoir speaks to ash nodding her head some as she giggles behind her hand. It should be fun stomping some Ghost type pokemon with Ash it'll give her time alone with him to get to know him a little more.

Well than it seems to be settled then. Meet back here around 10 o'clock or so to rest up and move on from the town or try again to catch a ghost pokemon." Cynthia says happily as they all nod. Diantha going to Nurse joy explaining what is going on with the group for now. Ash and Gardevoir smile at one another and leave the pokemon center heading off towards the imposing tower in the distance.

* * *

 **(Lavander Tower 7:30am)**

* * *

"Well Gardevoir here we are, Lavender tower. The one place in all of Kanto where you can capture Ghost pokemon and the site of the . . . well you know. Thanks again for agreeing to help me out with this. I know it can't be easy for you being weak against ghost type attacks an all. At least your psychic attacks are also strong against ghost types." Ash says as Gardevoir just giggles cutely into her hand as her eyes close. She simply closes the distance between herself and him and kisses his cheek softly before wrapping both her arms around his left arm beginning to tug him along.

"Garde, Voir voir, Gard, Gardevoir." Gardevoir says soothingly as she tries to calm Ash's nerves about the Tower. Ash looking at Gardevoir just smiles happily and blushes at the kiss she gives him. He gains a bit of confidence and nods to her.

"Okay Gardevoir, If you believe in me then i will too. Let's catch us a ghost pokemon." Ash says with pride and confidence as Gardevoir just smiles and drags her friend into the tower since he didn't start moving after making that claim.

As Gardevoir and Ash make their way into the tower Ash notices that the tower is completely empty. That's not like the tower. It's usually completely full to the brim of people wanting to catch pokemon as well as lay their own to rest. Why it was empty is going to need to be answered. Ash and Gardevoir head over to the welcome desk only to see that it's also empty. Looking at one another Ash just gets a bit scared only to have Gardevoir place a hand on his shoulder and calm his nerves. Ash sighs and nods heading over towards the stairs that lead up to the higher levels of the tower.

Walking up the first flight of stairs Ash and Gardevoir finally see someone who's kneeling in front of a gravestone. Walking up Ash sighs with relief at seeing another human being around.

"Thank goodness i thought i was the only one here in the tower. My names Ash Ketchum i'm from Pallet Town. Are you here to catch Ghost pokemon as well?" Ash asks the stranger only to have the Grey haired woman stand up startled before turning around with her hands on a pokeball. Seeing ash and Gardevoir the old woman sighs with relief before glaring t the youngster.

"Kid don't you see that this place is off limits for the next few days? I had guards posted outside and everything. I'm here investigating the sightings of a vicious ghost pokemon who supposedly has been killing the people who visit here. This is no place for a child." The woman says a little angry at the boy.

"Guards? But . . . Me and Gardevoir here just walked up to the door and no one was around. The place was unlocked also. I wanted to catch a ghost pokemon or two to help me out with my next Gym battle With Sabrina the Psychic. I'll leave if you want." Ash says a little upset he couldn't catch any ghost types just yet but he doesn't want to get in trouble if the lady in front of him owns the Tower or is an official of the pokemon league of kanto. Looking at the woman however gets ash's eyes to open in surprise and wonder as he knows he's seen this old woman before from somewhere.

"Kid listen, I understand you want an advantage against Psychic type pokemon. That's thinking smart but you can't be here. I'm investigating the rumors of murders done by a supposed Ghost that's killing patrons to this tower. You need to leave for your own Safety. I can't very well protect myself, My pokemon and You as well as your pokemon. I may be a member of the Elite four but even i can't do everything." The woman says with finality as Ash's eyes sparkle with excitement and recognition.

"LADY AGATHA OF THE ELITE FOUR OF KANTO? Oh my ARCEUS! Oh Goodness i'm such a big fan of yours Lady Agatha. Please don't send me away. I'm a really strong trainer. I've already got 3 Gym badges and i've only been on my Journey for a month in a half. Please let me stay and help you. I'll do anything." Ash says surprising the woman when he proves his claim by showing he has Surge's bade. Usually trainers only get to Surge and then quit being Pokemon trainers all together or they go to one of the lesser known but still sanctioned gyms. To have actually beaten an actual Navy Lt in a pokemon battle does show merit.

"I don't know kid. . . .Your Gardevoir does look tough and very well taken care of i might add. Let me see your other pokemon and i'll decide then. It does look like you can take care of yourself after all." Agatha says a little skeptical. She wants to see how well his other pokemon are before coming to a final conclusion.

"Okay Lady Agatha But to let you know Gardevoir isn't my pokemon. She's actually my friend Diantha's Gardevoir. She let me take her with me to help me catch some ghost pokemon due to them being weak against psychic attacks. Hey everybody come on out and meet a new friend." Ash says with a happy grin on his face before tossing his pokeballs into the air. All of which open up and reveal his roster to Agatha who recoils in shock at the pokemon that pop out of the balls. Standing before her is not only Gardevoir but a very powerful and gorgeous Blaziken, A very very healthy and beautiful Milotic, an Adorable little Joltik, plus a very aggressive looking and ready to fight Zoroark. The Vixen however turns docile and loving as it nuzzles it's head into Ash's own as gently as a baby litten would. Looking at the last pokemon it seems to be something that shocks her to the core. A massive and very powerful Goodra who is currently snuggling up and holding onto her trainer like a lifeline and happily kissing his cheek multiple times in unison with the Zoroark. This kids roster is powerful and very very well taken care of and loyal. The air around them all just proves it.

"Arceus above. . . .Kid you have got to be either the greatest trainer in all of Kanto or i've finally gone Senile. For Arceus's sake look at these pokemon. Your Milotic is just gorgeous, What little light is present radiates off her like a beacon and her scales shine so bright it's a sure sign of her happiness and health. Your Goodra and Zoroark are HYPER ATTACHED to you and they show the love and loyalty they have with hugs and kisses from what i can see. . .. gaining the loyalty and respect of a dragon type alone is enough to prove you have skill. Even your little bug type Pokemon here is healthy as can be and and just so adorable. But this blaziken, Giratina's sake, she's in a league of her own when it comes to loyalty and power.. . . . .I don't have any idea where you even got these pokemon let alone how you managed to get them ALL to listen to you." Agatha says genuinely surprised by the pokemon in this kids Roster. Being around as long as Agatha has she has picked up a sense for pokemon and the trainers who have them. She can sense the loyalty, friendship and love that they share for one another. These pokemon in Ash's team are just radiating power, Loyalty and love for the trainer they have.

"Well it's a long story. But please, PLEASE, can i stay and help you? I would really love to help and possibly catch a ghost pokemon." Ash says with a happy smile and pleading face as all his pokemon give Agatha sparkling begging eyes that make her take a step back.

"Fine. . . i guess you can help me Ash. You can tag along with me but just to reiterate so you know this is serious. I'm here on Official Elite four Business in conjunction with the pokemon league private investigations. You will be compensated for this both financially and in terms of your trainer stats. Since Ghosts are my specialty i was tasked with this investigation over the other Elite four members like lorelei and Bruno. I have a feeling that these rumors of murder are just illusions brought on by a special Ghost type pokemon. I've been following this particular case for a little while and i think i have a good grasp on how to handle it. Come on Ash lets see if we can't solve this mystery together." Agatha says while walking up to the higher floors of the tower with Ash and his pokemon in tow.

Ash and Agatha both soon realize that these are definitely illusions. But very strong ones. Every few steps the ghost had attacked them jumping out from the maze of tombstones appearing before them as an orb shaped blob of shadows with a mad cackling grin on it's face and two hands in front of itself primed for something. The Ghost had used strange illusions to show them both rotten corpses and horrifying images of many blood filled visions. Agatha's and Ash's attacks from any of their pokemon never struck as they always phased through the blob in front of them. Agatha and Ash were both getting worried as on the 5th floor the ghost simply refused to let them pass the stairs and used it's trickery to have them nearly walk off the balcony of the tower overlooking the ocean just on the other side of the mountain.

"Ash this is getting us nowhere. We can't see any of this ghost pokemons attacks and we can't even hit it. We need to head out of the tower now before it really gets angry and just throws us out of the tower itself instead of trying to get us to do it expressly by ourselves." Agatha exclaims with a sigh. She heads back towards the stairs to the lower levels contemplating what they were going to be doing with Ash right behind her as he thinks on things a bit. He looks to Agatha a bit sad he couldn't really help her out like he wanted to do.

"Well i mean this is lavender town, Things like this are always happening here. I mean it's bringing in tourists and even silphco is getting in on the action by developing some kind of weird ghost detector over in Saffron City. I don't know if it's completed yet but they were advertising it like crazy during the last championship battle that i had watched. Do you think they would sell us one of them so we could possibly find out whats going on here?" Ash asks getting Agatha to look at the boy as if he grew a second head. The woman smiling a little bit and giving a gentle laugh. Her mind was berating her for not remembering the device sooner. After all it was with her knowledge of ghost pokemon that Silphco were able to actually make it.

"Kid, i don't know what is going on in that head of yours but thats a genius idea. I completely forgot about that little device. Come it's not that far away from here in Saffron. We can take my Limo. We'll be their and back inside of an hour Lets go." Agatha had spoken as she was already nearing the door to the tower with her companion.

 **(saffron City)**

"Alright Ash lets get to the 7th floor of the building. Silph is an old friend of mine. I'm sure he'd gladly give us the device if i were to ask for them." Agatha says as she enters the building only to feel something is wrong.

"Ash stay still and don't move. Tell me does something seem off to you?" Agatha asks looking around as Ash is already looking around much to her surprise.

"Yeah, this place is as dead as Lavender Tower was. Only it's not lunch time for anyone and even if it was their should have been someone here who would have greeted us." Ash says heading over to the counter for check in finding two women tied up and gagged.

Acting quickly before Agatha can say a word Ash begins untying the women and taking out the items used to gag them.

"Quickly you two tell us who did this to you and whats going on." Agatha speaks only to get two women to hug on Ash and begin crying softly. They were obviously scared beyond belief.

"We don't know, Team rocket just came in and took over the whole building. They haven't hurt anyone or taken away our pokemon at all but all the employee's are all trapped on the other 5 floors passed the doors behind us. We were so scared they were going to kill us thank you for saving us." One of the women say kissing Ash on the lips briefly as the second women just hugs him.

"It's okay ladies i was glad to help. Please if you're not a pokemon trainer than leave the building and keep others from coming in. I've dealt with Team Rocket before and i'm sure i can handle them again." Ash says with confidence getting the two girls he saved to smile at him before nodding.

"Right, also if you want you can keep our gags. I'm sure a strapping young man like you wouldn't mind holding onto them after all." One of the women said with a seductive infliction getting Ash to tilt his head confused until he looks at the gags he pulled from their mouths only to see it was the girls panties. He just blushes a deep scarlet and offers them back to the girls who make a show for Ash by bending over revealing their round plump asses to him before getting their panties back on and leaving the building.

"Well aren't you just a little Casanova." Agatha says in a teasing way a grandmother would.

"What? No, no i'm not like that i just wanted them safe really. I didn't know they had their own panties used as gags for themselves." Ash speaks trying to make sure Agatha doesn't think he's some kind of deviant.

"Oh well you sure do have a way with women. After all the only Male pokemon on your team was Joltik and i'm sure you didn't sweet talk him into joining your team." Agatha says with a smirk getting Ash to blush before he turns to the double doors and heads off to them.

"Y-Yeah lets get to the current time and start whopping these Rocket grunts." Ash speaks with a nervous smile trying to not think about how he sort of did sweet talk all the girls on his team. Opening the door to the main floors business area Agatha and Ash see the employee's tied up and in the center of the room.

Agatha and Ash both nod to one another and smile before coming out into the open and gaining the attention of all the Rocket grunts who snarl and all pull their pokeballs. Agatha and Ash both pull their own pokeballs matching the number the grunts threw down as all of Ash's pokemon including Diantha's Gardevoir get ready to battle. Ghastly, Haunter and Gengar from Agatha all look to her and she nods knowing that they'll help protect Ash's pokemon from the grunts own if things get dicey.

 **(Silphco CEO Office)**

"Well mister Silph I'm back from my little Vacation as you can see. You know the Deal now hand over the ball." Giovanni speaks to Mr. Silph.

Mr Silph just sighs knowing what is to come of his work before nodding. Going over to the safe he's about to punch in the digital code to unlock it when over Domino's radio a loud voice blazes through.

"SIR WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!" A rocket grunt yells into his radio getting Giovanni to look at Domino who nods and hands her radio to her father.

"What is it Grunt?" Giovanni asks a little pissed off his men broke radio silence but knew it was probably an emergency.

"Mr Rocket sir, A couple trainers got into Silphco through the lobby and are currently DESTROYING the grunts on the lower floors and releasing the hostages." The grunt speaks over the com link.

"WHAT? YOU INCOMPETENT MORONS! Gang up on them and take their pokemon then tie them up like the others. Attack them all at once!" Giovanni says pissed his men were getting beaten thinking they were going sequentially one after the other.

"We are sir but this kid is strong as hell and is taking on the majority of the grunts but his partner is the one we're more worried about. IT'S AGATHA OF THE ELITE FOUR!" The grunt speaks getting Giovanni to start sweating a bit realizing what kind of problem he is in. However hearing that a kid is the one taking out most of the grunts gets Giovanni to wonder.

"Grunt report in. The kid give me his description NOW!" Giovanni yells into the mic.

"Sir, Small kid, black hair, Blue jeans, Sneakers, black undershirt, White and blue vest with a Limited edition Pokeball red and white cap. His pokemon are as follows, Gardevoir, Joltik, Milotic, Goodra, Blaziken and a fucking ZOROARK!" The grunt calls in. Giovanni hearing the kids description and his roster immediately smiles with pride at what is happening. His own Nephew is literally trouncing his own soldiers. His nephew who only has at most 2 months of training experience is literally wiping the floor with veterans of the sport of pokemon battling.

Hearing this Giovanni begins laughing rather happily. Not stopping for a full minute until he looks to Silph who is sweating bullets at what Giovanni might do to the kid. Giovanni looks to the radio and brings it up once more to his mouth.

"His travel partner is Agatha of the elite four you say?" Giovanni asks to make sure.

"Yes sir Agatha of the elite four. She's with the kid and letting him take care of all of the grunts. What do we do sir?" The grunt asks getting Giovanni to just laugh more.

"You lose thats what. You're no stronger than the others. Once beaten retreat like all the others have do you understand me. If any harm comes to that boy YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I'll see to that myself. Fight with your all and if you just so happen to lose thats your own damn fault. Retreat back to base if it happens but take NO FURTHER ACTION. Relay this to the other floors now!" Giovanni speaks into the radio getting an affirmative from the grunt only to turn to face Mr. Silph once more.

"Well Mr. Silph it seems that you have gotten very lucky today. Keep the ball in the safe. We're changing our story. Domino Strip out of your uniform and get into your civvies. You're about to meet your cousin." Giovanni speaks happy he's going to meet his nephew for the second time after his sisters husband brought him over to visit before leaving on his journey to fight Moltres on One Island.

"Wait i'm meeting my cousin here? The one kicking our asses is my cousin? Wow, I hope he's nice." Domino says as she runs off to Silphs hidden bathroom to quickly change out of her clothes.

"Now then Mr Silph the story we're going to tell Agatha and my Nephew when they get up here is that I came here to see how the research for my project is coming along. The project was going well and you had a Prototype ready to show me when Team rocket attacked. Me and my Daughter Domino fought and kept you safe from the Rocket members outside and were trying to think of how to contact the league to get some people here to get rid of them when Ash Ketchum and Agatha had Showed up. Am i understood?" Giovanni speaks getting Mr Silph to nod his head frantically.

"Yes, of course i understand. Not a word of your involvement with team rocket will leave my lips. I know how you deal with Whistle blowers already." Mr. Silph speaks since all his chairmen were murdered after deciding to go forward with revealing Giovanni's involvement with Team Rocket.

"Good, If it's any consolation I am sorry about having to kill them. I'm not an evil man Mr. Silph. Just a determined one hell bent on seeing to his families protection. You'd do the same for your family in my situation and don't you dare lie about it." Giovanni speaks getting Mr Silph to nod his head knowing in Giovanni's position he too would do what he has done to see to his own families safety.

"Now then, When Ash gets here you will give him the prototype Master ball and anything else that he needs absolutely free do you understand?" Giovanni speaks getting Silph to nod his head.

"Good, This meetings been a long time coming." Giovanni says as he just sits down with one leg resting on top of his other in a rather comfortable chair as if he was waiting. Domino comes out of the bathroom dressed in her normal civvies consisting of a tight short sleeve black undershirt, Thigh high white socks, black sneakers and a denim crop top jacket with a small baseball cap on her head with some pink eye shadow on her eyes and a bit of electric blue lipstick on her lips and a purse on her shoulder.

"Aw is my little girl excited to meet her cousin or is she planning on going on a date?" Giovanni asks getting his little girl to blush deeply.

"Shut up dad! I'm not going on a date i just thought that since i'm meeting family i should look good to make a good first impression." Domino says completely embarrassed as Giovanni sits in the CEO's Chair and turn it around so it's back is to the door.

"Oh don't worry hun i'm sure with how you currently look you'll definitely make a good first impression. But i'm not sure if it's a good kind of first impression." Giovanni says with a smile getting his little girl to pout a bit before huffing and turning her head up at him as she decides to follow her gut knowing what her dad is going to do and drag Mr Silph into the bathroom he has hidden off to the side. Leaving her Father as the only one in the main office. The trio don't have to wait long before the door to the office is opened up and Giovanni merely looks at who's there. Turns out his grunts were Right, His nephew and Agatha of the elite fucking four WERE in the building stomping mud holes in their collective asses making sure to walk them dry. Pretending he didn't know who it was Giovanni spins the chair around like an evil villain from a movie and stands up ready to battle holding a pokeball in his hands.

"You were expecting the CEO of Silphco But it was me GIO!" Giovanni says readying his pokemon before he makes a pose pointing his thumb at himself with a smile.

Seeing who's got up from the chair Agatha and Ash both Brighten up a little bit with happiness and relief but for very different reasons.

"Ah Little Gio, Glad to see someone was here to at least keep Mr. Silph safe. Think you can explain what happened here?" Agatha begins before Giovanni nods and knocks on his desk getting the side bathroom to open up revealing Mr. Silph and Domino.

"Of course Lady Agatha. I was in silphco to pick up some of my property after having funded Silphco's newest prototype in capture technology. I was visiting with my Daughter to pick it up when team rocket attacked. We got word of it before the employee's were all captured. Team rocket tried breaking in here but i kicked their asses enough to get them to leave the room and lock us in here." Giovanni speaks as Mr. Silph collaborates his story nodding his head and even providing details of how Team rocket had murdered his chairmen in the room on the 6th Floor Meeting room which they blocked off and barricaded.

"Hmm they probably got wind of your new capture tech and wanted all the information on it since Team rocket deals in black market theft of trainer pokemon mostly." Agatha speaks as Giovanni nods before looking to Ash with a smile.

"Well are you just going to stand there like a lump on a log or are you gonna come give your Uncle a hug big man?" Giovanni speaks happily opening his arms as Ash races forward hugging his Orange suit clad Uncle.

"WHAT?" Domino and Agatha both speak astonished that Ash was related Giovanni.

"Yup, Domino meet your cousin Ash Ketchum. He's my sisters Son." Giovanni says to his little girl getting Domino to blush a rather deep shade of red at the realization of what she had been doing with the image of Ash the passed few weeks.

"This little one is your Nephew? Arceus, no wonder this little whipper snapper beat those rocket grunts so hard. If he's Delia's son i truly feel sorry for anyone who gets in his way." Agatha says getting Ash to look at Agatha a little confused before also looking to his uncle.

"Lady Agatha, Uncle Gio, what do you mean? What does my mom have to do with any of this?" Ash asks a bit confused.

"Ash that is your mothers secret to tell. Don't worry about it but just know everyone in our family are excellent battlers." Giovanni explained getting Ash as Domino walks over to him and smiles.

"Hi remember me?" Domino asks Ash as he smiles a little bit.

"Yeah i do, Thanks for the advice on going to Brock in pewter. I guess uncle Giovanni was right. Oh also i want you to see someone. Come on out." Ash says calling out Blaziken showing her to Domino. Blaziken merely pops out of her ball ready to fight more rocket grunts until she sees Domino the girl who rubbed under her beak when she was a torchic and had called her really cute.

"Blazeiken, blaze blaze." Blaziken speaks happily as she looks at her. Domino smiles as she looks at Blaziken.

"Oh wow she evolved so fast and got so big. You really are a great train. . .why does she have a scar under her breast?" Domino asks as Both Ash and Blaziken flinch a bit before Ash looks at it. He merely walks over and places his hand on the scar bringing his Blaziken to blush and slightly moan. Ash's hand lightly tracing the scar but also kneading her rather soft breast.

"It happened during a Gym fight against Lt surge. His raichu went against surge's orders and used surf on Blaziken. Blaziken was thrown into a wall and injured pretty badly by a chunk of wood impaling into her chest. Surge didn't mean for it to happen at all and even went to Blaziken to say he was sorry and how it shouldn't have happened. Sadly though, it did happen. It happen and It serves as a reminder to us both that no matter how strong we are. We can't just run in believing that we're unbeatable. It gets you hurt or worse, Killed. Me and Blaziken both know that now and i'm just so happy she's still with me." Ash says with a happy smile not noticing the looks from Agatha, Domino and Giovanni who all just smile. Agatha and Giovanni both thinking something along the same lines.

"Well i'm glad she's okay. It must have been hard for you to see her so badly injured." Domino says before Giovanni wises up and speaks.

"Wait a minute when did you two ever interact?" Giovanni asks a bit confused before Domino turns to her father and blushes a bit as she rubs her head.

"Uh, Daddy this was the boy i told you about when we went to Cinnabar Island while the Gym was being repaired. The one that i uh. . .Mentioned being really handsome and stuff." Domino speaks out rather embarrassed at the implications now only to get Giovanni to begin laughing.

"Oh god that's rich. Oh man, Wait till i tell Delia about this. Her own Niece having the hots for her son. She'll go ballistic haha." Giovanni just slaps his knee while holding his gut as Agatha as well gets a few stiffled laughs in.

"Shut up daddy. It's not like i knew he was my cousin back then anyway." Domino speaks as she lightly slaps at her fathers arm with her purse having the man give the surrender pose while still laughing.

"Well as much as things went to plan for me and Ash we did come here for a reason." Agatha speaks drawing attention to her. Agatha having wondered about the scar also finally has information on it and will colaberate the story with Surge himself but right now is another matter entirely.

"Mr. Silph young Ash Ketchum and I are both in need of one of your ghost detection devices. We need it to solve the mystery surrounding the "Lavender tower murders" as people are calling them. This ghost pokemon is nothing like i've ever seen before as no attacks actually land on it due to it's illusions. With that device we'll both be able to detect where it really is and see through it's illusions. May we both have one?" Agatha asks kindly as Mr. Silph grabs two model A's of the ghost Catching device giving them to his Saviors.

"Oh and which one of you were the one that defeated the rocket grunts in the building?" Mr Silph asks as Agatha smiles a bit.

"Why it was Young Ash here. I was planning on jumping in when he got in over his head but Ash here was able to hold his own even against such insurmountable odds with his pokemon. I didn't even have to really call out my pokemon unless he was going to be hit from behind by reinforcements. And that only happened on the later floors 3 and 6. Of which Young Ash will receive a very handsome reward from the pokemon League and the information will be posted to his trainer information just as his assistance with my investigation will." Agatha speaks as Mr. Silph walks over to the wall safe behind a massive painting of a pokeball.

"Mr Giovanni is it okay if i give your nephew the prototype ball that we had designed? I had planned on giving it to you but i think the notes and blueprints to make them will suffice for now as this deed of beating team rocket and freeing my workers" Mr. Silph exclaims as Giovanni nods to the man.

"Of course it is. I was actually planning on giving it to my nephew in the first place when visiting Celadon." Giovanni says surprising Mr. Silph who just nods and pulls out a rather strange pokeball. The pokeball being white on the bottom but purple on the top with two pink orbs on the top half and a white M on the purple top above the capture button.

"This Mr. Ketchum is the Master ball. It is the most powerful pokeball Silphco has EVER created. It is guaranteed to capture any pokemon in existence. Honestly we're pretty sure it can even capture humans but never tested that out. So just to be safe don't go throwing it at people." Mr. Silph half jokes as he hands the ball over to Ash who smiles.

"Wow, I didn't fight team rocket to get a reward. I just did it cause it was the right thing to do." Ash speaks having Mr. Silph smile at the boy wondering just how he could ever be related to such a monster as Giovanni.

"It's fine my boy. Take the ball and remember it is the only one of it's kind. Please take care and i hope the investigation goes well." Mr. Silph says with a happy wave as Agatha and Ash both leave the office and building about 10 minutes Mr. Silph looks towards Giovanni who already has switched back to his emotionless persona.

"I hope you know, That child and your sister deserve far better than you two for family. That boy is so bright and cheerful and even has a good head on his shoulders despite his relation to you. I hope they find out about what you're doing and stop you." Mr. Silph says as he hands over the Blueprints to the Master ball over to Giovanni who sneers at him and takes the papers.

"I plan on that happening you overweight man child. You don't think my family deserves better than me? I know they deserve better. But nothing will stop me from securing the safety of my sister, Her son and my daughter. Even if it means that i DIE!" Giovanni says looking at silph who just begins sweating.

"Also my daughter didn't choose to join Team Rocket. I forced it upon her so that she would know the darkness that is the criminal world. I'm training her to take over my company and my Team upon either my death or defeat so that she may use what she learns to DESTROY ALL OTHER TEAMS! I may be a monster to you Silph but i am still a family man and as a family man i don't care what obstacle gets in my way. I will crush it underfoot as i see fit to ensure that family gets all that it needs to be happy and safe just as you do for your own little girl with the money i funded to you to get you this entire company. Our dealings are done Mr. Silph. I'm sorry about your Chairman trying that coup de' ta and kidnapping your daughter. Team rocket will willingly take the blame for their murders as a plan to "Sabotage" the Silphco Image. This is the last you will ever see of us. Enjoy your life Mr silph. If you know whats good for you. You'll take all information regarding me, My family and Ash to your fucking grave. If not we will have dealings again.' Giovanni speaks forbiddingly as He turns to leave the office only to stop and speak one more time.

"Believe me if you speak on any of this or our past dealings, the last memory you'll have wont be of the good deed you did by outing me as the mastermind behind all of team rocket. No your last memory will be of the flies buzzing around your rotting corpse wherever i decide your useless flesh is to be dumped." Giovanni says darkly getting Mr. Silph to nod praying to Arceus that his dealings with Giovanni never come to light.

 **(Lavender tower 5th floor 4:00 PM)**

The limo ride back to the tower wasn't anything too special for Agatha or Ash. Ash is still holding the Master ball in his hand with a smile knowing he was trusted with this device makes him smile a little bit. He sighs and puts the ball away and gets his head back in the game. Having fought all the pokemon in the tower to this point was pretty good training for his pokemon. Gardevoir especially being useful as he Psychic attacks were Devastating to the ghosts of the tower. Going up to the 6th floor Ash and Agatha get ready or anything that could possibly happen. However what surprises them is the fact that a ghostly Marrowhack had been the one causing such a ruckus in the tower. An actual ghost and not just a ghost type Pokemon. Agatha was understandably giddy with excitement as was Ash having been able to record the whole event on his X-transceiver as proof. How ever Even after the Marrowhack was cleansed Certain illusions remained so Ash and Agatha continued onward until Ash's attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Lady Agatha do you see those weird glowing things on the far wall to the left? Behind the statue of Giratina?" Ash asks only to get Agatha to stop and look at Ash a bit confused.

"What do you mean, Weird glowing things?" Agatha asks a bit skeptical not seeing anything there.

"Well like these weird Symbols are all over the place over there at the statue. I can kind of read it." Ash asks pointing to what looks like nothing and walking over to it and placing his hand on the wall looking to be trying to read it un-knowing of what danger he now puts himself in.

"Bearer of the power few, The chosen one, Enter here and claim your Birthright. Speak the words of legend and bear witness to the very pillars of creation piercing the sky. Bridge the gap between the known and the Unown. Come forth and face the champion of ghosts." Ash speaks as his hand and body soon phase through the wall leading him to fall onto his front. Turning around and standing up Ash tries going back through where he fell only to find a solid wall blocking his path. Lights coming into view showing the same strange symbols.

"To return you must defeat the champion of Ghosts. A ghost in a shell needing to be broken. Great. . .stupid mystical tower, Stupid symbols trapping me. I'm even stupider though. What kind of idiot just begins reading things only he can see." Ash says not seeing any way out of this besides going up the stairs in front of him. Sighing and resigning to his fate Ash walks up the stairs not knowing that Agatha is bashing her aged hands on the wall he phased through in an attempt to try and get it to open and release her charge. Agatha sighs knowing that Giratina's tower has taken Ash for a greater Purpose. Being a mistress of ghosts she has had dealings with the dark one herself knowing just what that could entail. Agatha merely sits down with her ghost pokemon in a half circle facing her to try and commune with Giratina.

Ash soon comes upon a rather large temple like room with shrines with many different statues all depicting different legendaries with special items before them on a pedestal all the items on the pedestal are stone . One for Kyogre and Groudon the water and land Legendaries. One each for the Three legendary birds and even a staggering 16 plate like objects depicted floating around Arceus. Ash comes upon the main Statue One of Giratina in all her glory depicted as she is inside her own world the distortion. In front of Giratina is a pedestal on which rest an orb. An orb small enough to fit in the palm of ones hand only the inside of the orb is swirling around as if it was a maelstrom of power all spiraling towards the glowing purple core of the object.

Ash looks around knowing he must be in some ancient part of the tower not discovered before. Ash looks at the object sitting on the pedestal and merely reaches out to touch it only to be stopped as a black orb nearly takes his head off. Ash realizing it's a warning shot pulls his hand away from the object and looks over to where the ball flew from to get a look at what just attacked him.

Looking at him now is a rather imposing figure. Floating above Ash is a pokemon he has never seen before. This Pokémon has several golden zippers all over it's body. One closed zipper across where it's mouth should be One running diagonally across its face, one on each hand and another on its body. The first zipper runs from its left eye to the tip of its central spike. The other three are all unzipped, revealing parts of the pokemons strange, cursed purple body. It has three long somewhat erect long purple fingers and body revealing two pointed, purple legs are visible. A strange zigzagging ribbon that shows to be somewhat erect, and now has two zipper rings around it and a short zipper on the tip. It has four additional spikes one on the top and bottom of each hand and one on each hip. Ash quickly pulls out his Pokedex Lexi and scans the pokemon in front of him hoping it might have information on his newest opponent.

* * *

 **(Begin song Gang-Plank Galleon (Final Boss Cover/remix) By MattashiOldAccount)**

* * *

 _"Mega-Banette the Marioette Pokemon._

A cursed energy permeated the stuffing of a discarded and forgotten plush doll, giving it new life as Banette. _It lays curses on others by using its body as a voodoo doll and sticking pins into itself hard and deep._ _It is said that treating a Banette with enough love and care will satisfy whatever grudge it holds. When Mega-Evolved, as is the case now, Mega-Banette it is filled with so much dark power and vindictiveness it cannot help cursing its Trainer accidentally._

 _This Mega-Banette is Level 55, has the ability Prankster. This Mega-Banette has a Jolly Nature. Mega-Banette currently holds the Seal Tag Item doubling the damage of any ghost type moves in it's moveset. This Mega-Banette knows the moves: Shadow Sneak, Hex,_ _Will-o-wisp, Endure, Curse, Grudge, Nightmare, Torment, Shadow ball, Shadow Claw, Toxic, taunt, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Dazzling Gleam, Attract, Destiny bond, Psychic and Ominous Wind. It knows the Egg moves_ _Phantom Force and Nightshade." Lexi speaks out revealing the info to Ash._

Ash for his part is stunned. This Banette is sure to be strong as it's done something he didn't even know existed until Diantha had told him about it. The Banette appears to be drawing on power from the orb just below it. Mega-Banette's eyes Narrow at Ash as it gets ready to fight.

Ash calls out Zoroark to battle having her roar as loud as she can to intimidate the Mega-banette in front of them. Suddenly the eyes on the statue of Giratina light up as a heavenly, booming voice speaks.

 _ **"The divine lights are blazing, Go wild!"**_

"Zoroark Quick use double team and charge forward with a shadow claw" Ash commands Zoroark who feels the very darkness in the air splitting her image into mutliple copies before racing forward and using her dark glowing talons to strike at the Mega-Banette. Zoroarks strikes going in a pattern of left downward, right downward, left downward, right downward, horizontal. Mega-Banette easily dodging them all and hitting Zoroark from behind with a quick Shadow Sneak attack nailing Zoroark in the back.

Mega-Banette Acting quickly spits out a blob of toxic before floating forward quickly and striking her with her own Shadow Claw sending Zoroark back towards Ash. Mega-Banette follows up immediately with two Shadow balls hurling them one after the other.

Zoroark easily dodges the attacks as Ash speaks up.

"Zoroark quick Shadow ball and dark pulse Follow up with a point blank Night slashes GO!" Ash orders as Zoroark roars out in confirmation hurling both the attacks at Mega-Banette. Mega-Banette Dodging the Dark Pulse only grab the shadow ball with Psychic and hurl it at Zoroark who thinking quickly ducks under the reversed attack and strikes Mega-Banette square in the leg with a Night Slash leaving the pokemon open as Zoroark strikes with more Night slashes. One from the right, a curved strike from the left directly into the Mega-Banette's Chest sending the poor pokemon flying backwards.

Mega-Banette Slams into an Invisible wall before reacting quickly and hurling a spinning Will o Wisp and Shadow ball at Zoroark. Zoroark taking the will o wisp to the leg is burned slightly only to be hit by the Shadow ball into the slick and sticky Sludge that was the Mega-Banette's toxic attack. Zoroark momentarily stunned uses a point blank Shadow claw on Zoroark sending the poor pokemon twirling through the air.

"Zoroark Shadow ball then follow it up with Sucker punch." Ash yells out worried for his pokemon that something like with Blaziken will happen. Zoroark, hearing her love call out her orders rights herself in the air mid flight and hurls down a quick shadow ball forcing Mega-Banette to dodge roll forward to dodge the attack. Banette seeing Zoroark heading straight for her charges and fires a quick shadow ball only to see Zoroark shimmer out sight only to feel a strong blow land on her back smashing her into the invisible wall once more.

"Zoroark quick, Sword dance and shadow claw NOW!" Ash yells out as Zoroark smiles at her trainer who's obviously getting into the battle enough to be this ruthless. Zoroark quickly calls out a circle of dancing swords around her before roaring loud and charging forward with her claws glowing purple.

Mega-Banette turns around and faces the Zoroark who's already up infront of her and takes several consecutive strikes to her chest and stomach from her opponents multiple shadow claws. Mega-Banette quickly uses Shadow Sneak and strikes Zoroark from the back and follows up with three point blank shadow balls. One from both hands and one charged from it's mouth each shadow ball landing blows on zoroark spinning her like a top.

"Zoroark quick, Night slash followed by Giga impact. Finish up with a rolling Shadow claw attack. " Ash calls out Having Zoroarks eyes go feral as her blood is pumping. Her heart racing with excitement at the battle in front of her. This Pokemon infront of her is definitely worthy of her lover Ash to be his pokemon.

Zoroark uses her spinning to gain power for her Night slash striking Mega-Banette in her other leg before landing a massive Giga Impact on Mega-Banette's Chin sending the poor Pokemon hurling through the air Zoroark Jumps after the Mega-Banette and Begins front rolling like a phanfy with her claws out and glowing turning into a wheel of purple death striking her opponent multiple times with Shadow Claw on the way to the ground.

"Zoroark quick use Double team and run in circles around Mega-Banette. Use your own judgement on attacks from there girl i trust you." Ash calls out as Zoroark does just that and causes the multiple copies of herself to appear in a circle around the Mega-Banette who begins dodging the countless shadow claws and Night slashes sent her way. Mega-Banette just draws upon more energy from the orb on the pedestal and both her and Zoroark glow a bright blue before Mega-Banette's mouth zipper opens up and calls forth Phantom force as Zoroark up close and personal gets one massive giga impact. Both attacks land at the same exact time causing a massive explosion to ring out kicking up dust and debris that covers the field the two were fighting in.

Soon the dust settles and standing above a downed figure is Mega-Banette. Beaten and worse for wear but still standing. Ash sees his Zoroark is out cold but she has a smile on her face and Ash just smiles happy he could get her a good fight before calling Zoroark back into her ball. Grabbing Gardevoirs special Love ball he calls her forth. The powerful Psychic type pokemon's eyes glowing blue as Ash looks at Mega-Banette.

"You gave a good fight Mega-Banette. Zoroark loved it. But this is where you lose. Gardevoir, Psychic." Ash calls out as Gardevoir smiles and nods holding out her hand as Mega-Banette glows blue and becomes unable to act. Gardevoir smirks and waves bye to the pokemon with her free hand before slamming Mega-Banette into nearly every visible wall around the battle field with such speed and ferocity it the very tower itself begins shaking as if an earthquake is rocking it. The poor Mega-Banette's eyes turning to swirls from the disorientation it is feeling until finally it is smashed into the floor unconscious as it reverts to the form of a normal Banette.

* * *

 **(Que song end Gang Plank Galeon (Final Boss Cover/Remix) By MattashiOldAccount)**

* * *

The last smash into the floor causes the pedestal holding the orb to crack and causing the orb to fall to the floor and bounce a few times. The statue of Giratina glows an Ominous purple and black aura coating the orb wit hit before the dark orb rolls into banette's head phasing into the pokemon's body as if the pokemon absorbed the orb.

Ash and Gardevoir both scurry over to the ghost pokemon to see if the Banette was okay only to see the Banette before them glow white and return to her Mega-Banette form even unconscious. Looking at Mega-Banette Ash gets worried something might have happened Never Noticing that the Giratina statues eyes are still glowing as if watching the entire scene play out.

"Mega-Banette are you okay girl? Please talk to me. Do you feel okay?" Ash asks the poor pokemon after using a mega potion on her to heal her enough to wake up. Mega-Banette opens it's eyes slowly only to see the Trainer that just trounsed her caring for her broken self. Her old Owner never did anything like that when she was a doll. After one simple tear in her stitching she was tossed into the garbage. Mega-Banette looking at this trainer dote on her and check on her to see if she was okay brings her to smile. Mega-Banette just nods her head in the affirmative that she feels just fine.

Mega-Banette floats up and looks at Ash before pointing to where the pedestal was speaking her name trying to explain that Ash may freely take the Dark Orb for himself. Only to see that the pedestal is broke and the orb is gone. Looking around Mega-Banette begins panicking that she had failed her mistress Giratina only to see Ash grab hold of her and look her directly in the eyes.

" Mega-Banette please calm down. It's okay, The orb fell when the pedestal broke. It bounced a little and rolled into you and phased into your body. The orb kinda disappeared after that and i think you're now stuck like you are now." Ash explains as he brings up his pokedex Lexi and takes a picture of Mega-Banette showing it to her.

Mega-Banette is truly stunned by this and looks at the statue of Giratina who's eyes are still glowing knowing what this means. She was chosen by Giratina for her loyalty to house the power of the dark orb and if she wanted to gain her freedom. Mega-Banette looks at Ash and sees that he's still a little worried about this even going so far as to personally look over her body and feel her all over. His gentle hands gliding over her cursed bare flesh. His fingers lightly sinking into her c cup breasts as they soon slide across them. Mega-Banette blushes deeply as Ash unknowingly fondles them and having his hand glide down to her nethers rubbing her inner thighs. Mega-Banette quickly gains her senses and jumps back embarrassed and holding herself with her eyes closed as her face is tinted deep with her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry girl i didn't mean to hurt you please don't be scared. Are you sure you're okay? I don't think i could live with myself if i hurt such a beautiful pokemon like you. Really i hope you're not hurt." Ash says as Mega-Banette looks at him and nods. Turning to the statue of the Giratina Mega-Banette sees it's eyes still g lowing and points for the stairs where Ash had originally came from before calling out.

"Ban, Banette, Ban ban Banette Ette Et Banette." Mega-Banette says getting ash to nod some and smile.

"The way back is open huh? Well okay than. Please Banette take care of yourself. I don't want you getting hurt. That battle we had was fun. We should do it again sometime. Please take care." Ash says leaving without much word as Mega-Banette floats over to the statue of her mistress and begins speaking as if it can hear her.

Back at the staircase Ash had gone down the wall still there but Ash could see the outline for a doorway in front of him and soon phases through it like he was a ghost walking clean to the other side with Gardevoir right behind him. Agatha quickly races forward asking what happened and ash Gives a summary on his battle and the happening with the orb. The wall still not revealing itself as a doorway for anyone but Ash as Agatha still can not see the entrance. Ash pulls out his X-Tranceiver and shows the recording of his fight proving his claims. Seeing the fight with the Banette gets Agatha pumped and happy as she sees all the moves the pokemon use when trading blows one after the other with each other. The battle was truly an intense one. Plus the fact that Gardevoir came into play at the end their was pretty uncomfortable to watch as the Mega-Banette was smashed between the walls, ceiling and floor as if it were a rag-doll in such quick succession. Seeing the recording stopped their Agatha smiles.

"Well Ash i do have to say, That was one of if not the most intense Pokemon battle i have ever seen. I'll need a recording of it myself to give to the Pokemon league as you beating that Banette actually fixed the illusions in the tower. I don't think any more people will be seeing murders happening any time soon. Turns out the people that were missing from the murders were induced into a psychic coma that broke when that Banette went unconscious. Case closed i guess. I'm Guessing you captured it?" Agatha asks as Ash shakes his head.

"No i didn't. As much as i would have liked to. Banette belongs here in the tower. It's her home and she was probably defending it from the people who were getting to close to her shrine. They were construction workers who were trying to reinforce the tower weren't they?" Ash asks getting Agatha to smile and nod.

"Yes indeed they were. So the Banette was protecting her home and sacred chamber huh? I can leave that shrine part out as it's obviously important to the ghosts of this tower. Thank you for your help Mr. Ketchum i hope we can meet again sometime soon. I know i'll be telling the other Elite four members of the young boy who will surly be one to watch going forward in his journey." Agatha says with a smile as Gardevoir nods happily.

"Alright, Lady Agatha this w as really fun. I hope we can meet again soon. Here's my X-transceiver number. You can call me up from any video phone you want and we can chat and talk all you want. I can even make it so you can talk to my mother to if you want." Ash says as Agatha takes his number down and smiles.

"Thank you Ash, It's been a long while since i've seen your mother Delia." Agatha says as Both she and Ash leave the tower together greeted by the people Ash had inadvertantly saved by defeating Banette. The workers all thanking them both for what they have done before leaving to go home deciding living was more important than trying to add on to the tower.

Ash is soon met my Diantha and Cynthia both champions smile at him and race forward surprising Agatha who sees them both having though they left to their respective regions weeks ago. Ash smiles some at both of them before hugging them tightly.

"Hi Girls i hope your day was as eventful as mine. Cynthia how'd your information gathering go? Diantha did you find a new restaurant location to use?" Ash asks them both as Gardevoir runs up to Diantha and transfers her memories of the day to her Making Diantha gasp and smile at Ash.

"Never mind us Ash why don't you tell us how your day was. Gardevoir literally just gave me all her memories of the day. Take Zoroark to the Pokemon Center and we'll meet you there." Diantha says as Ash nods and races off to get Zoroark healed up. As Ash disappears Cynthia turns to Agatha as does Diantha.

"So. . . do you mind explaining why 2 very powerful champions of separate regions are travelling with a new by trainer?" Agatha asks in an inquisitive way knowing Lance would love to be here right now to try and flirt with these two.

"Well you see about that." Diantha begins as Cynthia continues.

"Ash doesn't know that we're champions of our own Regions of Hoenn and Kalos. He just thinks we're normal trainers who were visiting his home and we asked him to be our tour guide. Diantha is scouting out for mega evolution stones and Key stones while I am looking for ruins and ancient structures and stories that dot Kanto since it's ripe with so many wondrous things that have yet to be documented. Ash knows nearly everything about his home region. It's honestly scary." Cynthia says rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay, but what was with that hug? You two have NEVER let any man of any age so much as get a hand shake from you but you hugged Ash as you would each other. Do the two older champions have a crush on such a young stud?" Agatha teases them both.

"Well i'm not gonna lie. We both do like him. He is just the kind of guy that can make all your problems go away with nothing but a smile. It helps that he's not like most men being complete assholes and meatheads. He just has this Aura that puts you at ease. Plus he's a good cook, A caring guy and he will do anything for his friends. Heck i bet he's already talking to Juniper right now telling her about the day he's had. Hell i'm pretty sure any girl Ash talks to will say that they like him." Diantha says her blush making Agatha smile at them both shaking her head.

"Well that much is so true about his presence being calming and being so kind. He even cared for the Banette that was injured by your gardevoir. Now i can tell you don't want Ash to know about either of you being champions but he's going to find out soon. You better tell him yourself. Also do you know who his mother is?" Agatha asks getting both Diantha and Cynthia to shake their heads at Agatha who only begins laughing.

"My my my, wont you be surprised. When you see her tell her that Agatha says hello. In the mean time i have to go and log my report about the lavender tower to the league. Enjoy your time with Ash girls. It will end soon due to you having to be the visiting champions for the indigo league. Lance and bruno not to mention Blaine will all be going after you again. If you don't tell Ash about yourselves soon. You know he'll feel betrayed if he finds out at the indigo league." Agatha leaves after saying her peace and chuckles a little bit as she leaves.

Cynthia and Diantha sigh knowing that Agatha is speaking the truth. They sigh and make their way to the pokemon center. Cynthia and Diantha both decide they need to tell Ash but not until he beats Sabrina. Something like their status might throw him off his gane a little bit. They both smile as Ash comes up to them with smile and shows them the video of his battle with the Banette. Both girls being really proud of him and his skill that he displayed. Ash begins talking about how he sent the video to his mother and Juniper knowing one of them would show Professor Oak. Diantha and Cynthia both a little too distracted by the thought of losing Ash's friendship by lying to him like this for so long.

"So how was your day girls?" Ash asks a bit happy but wanting to know what kind of day they were having.

"We both had a rather fun day. Diantha found a spot that overlooks the ocean just right for a haunted cafe as the way the sun and moon light will bounce off the waves gives off a very pleasing vibe for those who like horror. The winding and elongated shadows really set the spooky mood. I got a lot of local lore and stories that you already told me about but got them more in detail. Even one crazy old guy speaking about an old legend of the towers around the world like here in Kanto having the lavender tower and Hoenn having the Sky Pillar all being part of a set of bridges connecting the alternate universe of the reverse world and our world together only to be forever severed by the chosen one of Arceus and Giratina to save the world. Honestly it was such fun hearing them all." Cynthia speaks only to smile as Ash looks at her.

"Yeah i know that one. It's an old legend passed down here in Kanto. Legend tells of a kingdom so powerful and prosperous that it was the envy of the ancient world. So advanced was the tech that even long distances such as oceans were mere stepping stones to them. The other nations growing jealous of the tech and power tricked the ancient kingdom into a war against it's own people. Pokemon and human alike fought and killed one another like cattle for many many years. The fighting however soon spread world wide and the kingdom activated it's last resort weapon. A weapon so powerful it split the universe in two wiping nearly all life from existence. In one world the place is a complete and utter chaos storm of violence and destruction. In the other, Our world, Things are relatively peaceful. The one world where constant fighting is held has been said to hold maniacs and insane legendary pokemon who wish only to bring the towers together and merge the worlds so that they may be destroyed. Since now the two only being connected by the towers left by the ancient kingdoms around the world worshipers of the legendary pokemon from that alternate universe wish to once again split the universe in twain by connecting our worlds and splitting it again so that they may be the universe that knows peace. It's said that if all the towers are activated by a chosen champion of all Legendaries. The towers when destroyed will sever the link between both worlds leaving them as they are. It was said the event also left stones of power scattered across the other world giving pokemon and humans power beyond measure and only in the Area around Lavender tower, that being Kanto, since it's so saturated with dark and vile energies was said to also house these stones. It's like a fairy tale you tell kids when they're young so they know that lying is bad for them and others and you shouldn't trust everyone you meet because they might just be hiding something." Ash says as he remembers hearing the story from his father and mother telling it to him when he was little.

"Oh wow, thats. . .kinda spooky. Because it seems like the stones talked about in that fairy tale are the Mega stones and Key stones. They give both the trainer and pokemon immense power when the trust and love they share manages to overcome even the greatest of turmoils." Cynthia speaks as she jots down the legend Ash spoke.

"Yeah it's really . . .Uh. . Girls you might wanna look behind you." Ash says as Both Diantha and Cynthia look behind themselves to find a rather dark and imposing figure standing behind them levitating their bags.

Ash looking at the figure smiles happily as he races forward only to have the figure tackle him to the ground crying. In Ash's arms is the Mega-Banette who has in it's hand one of Cynthia's Moon balls. Banette looks at Ash and smiles some.

"Hi Banette i knew you'd be excited to have me visit for a rematch but why aren't you in your tower?" Ash asks the banette who merely looks down and uses Psychic on him to send flashes of memories into him. The memories show the glowing eyed Statue and a booming female voice the same one calling out before their match to go find the boy and join him. Ash looks at Banette who seems a little worried about whether he will accept or not.

"So you wanna come with me huh? Is it because you were ordered or is it because you actually like me? Because i wont force you to do anything you don't want to do." Ash speaks only to have the Banette shut him up with a kiss. Her zipper opening up to reveal her cursed fleshy lips as they press into his own. Ash blushes deeply at the forwardness of this pokemon only to see the Mega-Banette zip up it's mouth and call out it's name happily and hand him the Moon ball it stole from Cynthia and push the capture button. After a few dings the Ball stops shaking and Ash's pokedex registers his Mega-Banette to the roster.

Ash stunned by this development just looks at his two companions for any in put they may ahve only to see them shrug their shoulders at the banette's actions. Ash just smiles and rubs the Moon ball softly before speaking.

"Welcome to the family Mega-Banette. I really hope you like it here with us all. Well girls it seems we don't need to go to the tower tomorrow as i already caught a really powerful and pretty ghost pokemon. Sabrina better watch out. Because i'm gonna train with Mega-Banette enough to end sabrina's true undefeated streak. She hasn't been beaten in over 10 years. Her badge is so hard to earn that trainers have stopped going to her for battles and simply stop at the fighters Dojo Gym instead to pass. Sabrina turned her Gym into a school for Psychics and Empaths of any kind so that they may hone their skills by learning from her. She still battles losers and idiots who think they're top shit and proclaim as much until she beats them. I really need to up my game. Think you two can help me also?" Ash asks getting Diantha and Cynthia to merely look at one another before nodding at each other.

"Okay we'll help you but you have to give us something in return." Cynthia says as Diantha just blushes a little bit.

"Sure i'll give you what ever you want. If i can get it that is." Ash says only to be surprised as Cynthia and Delia both take turns giving him a rather deep kiss on his lips surprising the boy they had been traveling with for the passed month.

"Ash, we want you to know that we are very proud to call you our friend and that if we do keep something from you, it's only because we fear what you may think of us. Both of us have come to care for you these passed month in a half. We just hope that when we tell you what we do you wont hate us or get angry. Thats all we want from you." Diantha says as Ash just smiles and hugs both girls back gently rubbing their backs.

"Don't worry girls, I would never come to hate you for any reason at all. Even if you were to say you're the leaders of team rocket i'd just say i'm disappointed in you for it. I could however never bring myself to hate either of you. You can tell me anything. I'll always be there for you." Ash says shocking both Champions who begin to cry silently into Ash's shoulders knowing that they had truly found a once in a lifetime friend they would never want to lose. A one of a kind person who loves all and is just so nice he can't help but even write and keep in contact with people directly even if it's an inconvenience to himself since just a simple text or email seems far too impersonal. Both girls just hold Ash till the sun goes down and all three sleep on the one king size bed in the room as the moon rises high into the sky as the three travel companions dream very different dreams to away the next light of morning.


End file.
